Ella jura que jamas
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Una serie de perdidas y sinsabores se presentan en su vida, alguien llegara a debolverle la esperanza. El problema: roy se fue pero no su amor por el. ¿sera el amor tan grande para perdonarlo todo? RoyXRizaXJosh personage original
1. Tibias esperanzas, acaloradas soluciones

_ok, aki yo sigo emocionada por que al fin he podido escribir aka los fics que tengo mucho tiempo queriendo subir pero que no habia podido, asi que les dejo con un fic que empeze hace como 2 años y que por alguna razon deje olvidado. la verdad es que no sabia como continuar con algunas cosas hasta que hace como un año llego esa chispita que queria en este fic, mas sin encambio, ha sido dificil imprimir algunas emociones que quiero en esta historia, por lo cual pido paciencia... en verdad no se por que les cuento esto, pero lo he hecho... y bueno... aka va. este es el primer capitulo y en serio me gustaria sabes su opinion, aunque claro, este es un fic largo, por tanto, hay mas capitulos..._

* * *

**Version corregida del original, los cambios son de tipo de narrador mas que nada... quizas un par de situacionbes cambiaran un poco (en forma, pero seran iguales y con el mismo fin), pero es con exactitud lo mismo. **

* * *

_Me esta doliendo la piel_  
_cómo jamás he sentido._  
_¡Ay! cuanto duele perder_  
_al ser que mas se ha querido._

_Me duele el alma al pensar_  
_que quizá ya no me quieres…_  
_Sin embargo, tu dolor_  
_es lo que a mi mas me duele._

* * *

Central City, la capital del país Amestris, aun podía verse a toda la nación y en especial a esta ciudad, en reconstrucción y restructuración después de la repentina desaparición del Führer King Bradley. Dadas las circunstancias tan extrañas de los acontecimientos, la población debía asumir tales cambios, que bien, eran para mejorar.

Al igual que las demás personas, había una mujer que debía acostumbrarse también a estos y otros cambios, como los que habían sucedido en su vida. Así es como en una de las oficinas del cuartel central se encontraba ella, con un semblante que, a pesar de que recién le habían retirado los graves cargos que pesaban sobre ella, y ascendido de puesto, distaba mucho de ser de por lo menos un mínimo de felicidad.

En su escritorio se encontraban unas pilas de documentos pendientes por firmar, los cuales esperarían un poco mas a que los leyera siquiera. Se estaba quedando profundamente dormida en esa oficina que estaba llena de tantos recuerdos que se empeñaban en nublar su mente…

—¿Qué es lo que pasara con el general Mustang? —Pregunto a un general quien la felicitaba por la absolución.

—Ya le fueron retirados los cargos, al igual que a usted. Aunque… ya no debería llamarlo general, teniente coronel Hawkeye.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto inmediatamente ante la sorpresiva información, que aunque intento simular, fue inútil.

—Acaso… ¿No lo sabia? Pidió una degradación. —ella sintió la incredulidad en su mirada, era casi obvio, ella era su asistente personal, debería saberlo.

Pero el estremecimiento en su pecho fue casi asfixiante, ¿una degradación? ¿Pedida por él mismo? Sonaba como una broma de mal gusto, pero la mirada de su interlocutor distaba mucho de serlo. Un par de sonidos salieron de sus labios, pero no pudo formular con precisión las palabras. El casi mutismo de la ahora teniente coronel invito al general a darle una información mas completa. No era mucho pero era lo mas que se sabia de él.

—Si, pidió una absoluta degradación, ahora será un oficial en un puesto fronterizo…

.oOo.

…Entre el sueño y la vigilia escuchó una voz que la saco de sus recuerdos, era el Sargento Mayor Furey, quien intentaba despertarla. Ella levanto su rostro somnoliento del escritorio y se tallo los ojos para agradecerle el despertarla y atender su llamado.

—¿Tiene listos los papeles?... —Pregunto el sargento mientras ladeaba su cabeza como para examinarla.

—Teniente coronel Hawkeye, si me permite, no se ve muy bien. ¿Está enferma?

Riza le aseguro con una sonrisa que estaría bien. Le pidió un tiempo extra para tener los formatos listos y firmados. Furey asintió a su petición y le devolvió una sonrisa calida. Se disponía a dejarla hacer el trabajo, pero antes de salir de la oficina, decidió expresar la duda que lo tenia hecho un manojo de nervios desde hace algún tiempo.

—Teniente Coronel Hawkeye, yo quería preguntarle algo, ¿puedo?

Pese a que, conociendo al sargento Furey, la duda seria sobre alguna cuestión emocional, accedió.

—Es que… Puesto la restructuración del país, habrá traslados pronto. Tal ves nos manden a diferentes lugares. ¿Sabe algo sobre eso, si nuestra oficina puede de alguna manera mantenerse unida?

La angustia en la voz de Furey era contagiosa ante la sola idea de una separación, ellos se apreciaban y ella no soportaría perder más. Además creía… No. estaba convencida de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Descuida Furey, no dejare que eso pase, ustedes serán mis subordinados, cotizare el puesto de coronel que quedo vacante. –Dijo tranquilizando a Furey ente su seguridad, el suspiró de alivio. —Ahora, creo que tengo que firmar estos papeles… —Furey entendió el mensaje y se marchó, volvería mas tarde.

Estuvo algún tiempo leyendo y firmando los papeles, mientras un agotamiento enorme y un ligero mareo se iban apoderando de sus fuerzas provocando que su mano involuntariamente perdiera la pluma de entre sus dedos. Debo comenzar a comer bien… fue su resolución, al momento en que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. No podía recordar la última vez que ingirió alimento desde ayer, o antier…

En ese lapso, Havoc entro en la oficina, al parecer con noticias.

—Teniente coronel Hawkeye, mandan estos documentos. —Dijo con el cigarrillo en la boca, el cual procedió a apagar al ver el estado de la teniente coronel. Ella los recibió. Havoc la observaba analizando lo agotada que se veía.

—¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto mientras Riza leía el contenido del sobre. En lo que esperaba respuesta, se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en el rostro de la mujer. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Malas noticias?

—Planean mandar a alguien para reemplazaran al coronel Mustang por un tal Josh Fokker "Alquimista del Hielo". —Comentó horrorizada.  
—Era de esperarse, pero… ¿Por qué no te pusieron a ti?

—No sé… Eso afectara mis planes —Respondió, pero contesto eso ultimo para ella misma.

—Y.. ¿Quién es él? nunca había oído nombrar a un tal alquimista del hielo…

—No lo sé y no estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Guardó los papeles de nuevo en el sobre y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿A donde vas, Riza? —Pregunto, luego se corrigió al darse cuenta de que la había tuteado. —¿A dónde va, Teniente coronel Hawkeye?

—A reclamar ese cargo…

Ella salio de la oficina azotando la puerta, esa inesperada noticia podría arruinar sus planes, ella pretendía hacerse cargo de la oficina hasta que él volviera. Estaba segura de que lo haría. Sólo habían pasado 2 o 3 meses desde su partida —en verdad había perdido la cuenta— como para que tan rápido quisieran reemplazarlo, ella no lo permitiría, se quedaría a cargo hasta que volviese. No pueden hacerme eso, interferirán en mis planes. Pensó. ¿No fue acaso un soldado obediente siempre? ¿Acaso no estaba capacitada para tomar momentáneamente ese puesto? Ella nunca pedía nada, así que de algo tenia que valer eso.

Fue directo a la sala de juntas de los altos mandos, entro sin avisar y dispuesta a pelear ese puesto si fuese necesario. Al hacer su aparición tan inoportuna, sorprendió a los generales que se encontraban ahí.

—Teniente coronel Hawkeye, que sorpresa, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —Dijo un general en tono irónico ante la repentina intromisión. Ella se disculpo, pero sólo por que tenia muy claro su objetivo, estaba enfadada.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero he venido por el asunto del puesto de coronel que dejo vacante Roy Mustang. —Dijo de manera firme y enérgica.

—Pero, ese puesto ya fue tomado teniente coronel. De hecho no hay vacantes en este momento. –Comentó otro general.

—Lo se, he sido informada… Pero estoy segura de que soy apta para el puesto y creo poder probarlo.

—Espere a que haya más promociones y quizás sea ascendida. —El rostro de la teniente en este momento no necesitaba interpretación, sus ojos decían que quería exclusivamente el puesto que dejo Mustang y que lo quería ya. A los generales les pareció divertida la escena, que mas parecía sacada de una comedia que de otra cosa. El país apenas asimilando los cambios, la milicia perdiendo su poder, el estrés estaba presente por doquier y de repente, una soldado hacia una "amable petición".

—Pues... —Continuo uno de los generales que ahí se encontraban, mirando a un sujeto que se hallaba en la junta entre los generales

—No sé si el coronel Fokker tenga alguna objeción, después de todo, planea quitarle su puesto. —Comentó esto ultimo para indicarle a Riza con la mirada, quien era el coronel Fokker.

Los generales se miraron unos a otros y luego se dirigieron al general con la palabra, pero antes de que pudieran replicarle algo, este los calmo con un gesto de su mano.

Por su parte, Riza entro tan desesperada que no se había dado cuenta de las insignias en el uniforme de aquel sujeto desconocido que se encontraba en la sala de juntas de los generales, es más, no se había percatado de su presencia. El hombre era alto, de unos 27 años tal vez, rubio y ojos azul claro, en si era guapo, un hombre muy atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, menos de los de ella, todos esos detalles pasaban sin importancia ya que, lo que realmente le importaba, era obtener el puesto y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.  
El hombre que respondía al nombre de Josh Fokker, se levanto de su asiento y con toda la calma del mundo, añadió:

—Claro que creo que usted puede estar calificada, pero es mi puesto y no pienso dejarlo tan fácilmente. —Finalizo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—No me subestime. —Respondió con hostilidad pura.

—No la estoy subestimando, al contrario, le estoy confesando que me esforzaré para conservarlo.

El ánimo estaba encendido, era obvio que la teniente no se serenaría hasta que atendieran su petición, así que era necesario escuchar la opinión del coronel Fokker, al fin y al cabo, era su puesto el que estaba en juego.

—Entonces, coronel. ¿Acepta el reto de competir contra la teniente coronel por el puesto de Coronel? —Le preguntó un general.

—No me importaría. —Respondió. Mostrándose atento a la reacción de la teniente.

—Y usted, teniente coronel Hawkeye, ¿sigue cotizando el puesto? —Pregunto el general.

—Por su puesto, a eso he venido. —Fue la respuesta de Hawkeye, seguía firme en su decisión, no se dejaría intimidar, ni por los generales o por la confianza del Coronel Fokker.

—Bien. Entonces, competirán en una prueba de fuego real. Él mejor en el campo de batalla se quedara con el puesto. ¿Están de acuerdo? –advirtió el general.

Ambos asintieron al unísono. El general les dio los detalles de la competencia. Seria a primera hora. Al finalizar de acordar los detalles, Riza realizo el saludo militar y se dirigió a la salida mientras el coronel Fokker retomo su asiento y se quedo fijo en ella hasta que salio por completo.

—Coronel… ¿le ocurre algo? —Dijo el general al notar lo concentrado del coronel. Fokker negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿No se habrá arrepentido de competir contra la teniente coronel Hawkeye? —Preguntó divertido uno de los generales.

—No… De hecho su apariencia es frágil.

Los generales comenzaron a reírse, Fokker se preguntaba que es lo que era tan gracioso. Después de escuchar las risotadas y frases como "hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto por aquí" o "Esto era lo que necesitábamos para sobrellevar tanto maldito trabajo" y demás comentarios similares, uno de los generales logro calmarse lo suficiente como para despejar la duda en el rostro del Alquimista del hielo, ya que con sólo ver el rostro intrigado del coronel Fokker, los generales volvían a reírse.

—Déjeme decirle que esta mujer tiene bastante practica en situaciones bélicas, estuvo en la guerra civil de Ishbal, su puntería es excelente, es buena en el combate, actúa fríamente en situaciones criticas, entreno en el monte Brigs, estuvo bajo el mando directo de Roy Mustang, "El Alquimista de la Llama", fue su mano derecha… e izquierda acá entre nos.

—Tal vez quiera pensarlo mejor, coronel. —Intervino otro general. El Coronel Fokker sonrío confiado.

—No necesito pensarlo, puede resultar divertido.

—Entonces, esperaremos a mañana, será interesante ver ambas actuaciones.


	2. Competencia

**Ya editado ;)**

* * *

Hola! volví con la esperada continuación. agradezco los reviews, en especial el de mi amiga Yurika mustang, quien me ha dejado reviews desde que me inicie en los fanfics...

Tambien dejare en claro una cuestión, que creo debí haber dejado aclarado desde el principio como en el otro foro donde lo publiqué primero. El alquimista de hielo que es protagonista de esta historia, no tiene nada que ver con el de Hagane no renkinjutsushi: Fullmetal alchemist (el nombre real y verdadero). De hecho este fic, fue hecho hace 2 años antes de que saliera, por tanto no tienen nada que ver y por favor, no piensen en el cuando me refiero al alquimista del hielo.

En el capitulo anterior viene la descripción de Josh Fokker. Para que no os confundáis. Bueno, ya no los molesto mas con mis notitas ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Competencia

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

* * *

Estábamos en el lugar donde se realizaría la prueba, la zona donde se hacían los exámenes de alquimista nacional. Había sido propiamente condicionado desde las primeras horas del día para la prueba. Gran parte de los militares de Central City estaban presentes como espectadores.

La teniente primera, digo, la teniente coronel Hawkeye se preparaba para la prueba, alistaba sus armas y municiones. Junto a ella nos encontrábamos sus compañeros: Havoc, Furey Breda, Flamman y yo, apoyándola y deseándole suerte. Aunque, en palabras de Havoc, ella no lo necesitaría, era la mejor en estas cosas. Nos correspondió a los ánimos con la seguridad que tenia en su propia capacidad.

—No se preocupen, se que saldré bien, para esto fui entrenada… —Dijo con la mirada al piso, para luego levantarla y decir algo mas animoso. —Yo saldré victoriosa.

Nosotros estábamos seguros de eso aun cuando al fondo se escuchaban frases como "no te vayas a lastimar teniente", "Hey coronel, no te vayas a pasar, es una mujer", "no la dejes mal coronel". Claro que obviamente quienes decían eso tenían que ser los nuevos elementos transferidos desde alguna zona que no fuera el este, central o incluso Briggs. Gente que permanecía completamente ajena a todo lo que ha pasado por aquí.

Una voz comenzó a llamar a los participantes, ya era hora de comenzar. Hawkeye entró en la zona de pruebas junto a su contrincante, el Coronel Fokker. Desde mi sitio pude ver como la observaba con detenimiento, miraba la meticulosidad con la que se acomodaba el guante que se iba poniendo en el camino. Parece que ella lo sintió, comenzó a mostrarse incomoda, seria eso o los nervios que la abordaban.

Minutos antes nos dijo que no se dejaría vencer por un novato, aun si este era un alquimista nacional, ella tenia la ventaja de haber participado muy joven en la guerra, cosa de la cual carecía él, a quien se le notaba que sólo había realizado trabajo de oficina, una misión o dos a lo mucho. Su confianza es contagiosa, ya que hace algunos días los muchachos y yo comentábamos que se ve bastante desmejorada y al parecer ha bajado de peso.

Una vez más les comentaron los detalles de la competencia: deberán travesar la zona de fuego, dejando a sus contrincantes fuera del juego. Sólo pueden disparar hacia las protecciones antibalas. El que realice una mejor actuación, se queda con el puesto. Ambos escucharon y reafirmaron la comprensión de las reglas.

—¿Quién ira primero? –Preguntó el moderador.  
—Creo que la señorita es la más ansiosa en demostrar sus habilidades. —respondió Fokker.  
—Como quiera, si primero quiere estudiar al enemigo, por mi esta bien. —Dijo Hawkeye y dio una última revisión a su equipo para después acomodarse en la línea de salida. El sonido de una pistola marcó la salida.

Cuando comenzó a correr se le veía bastante tranquila y concentrada. Iba a toda prisa entre las casas que habían sido colocadas como escenario, cuando de la nada, iniciaron los disparos, era una prueba de "fuego real", por lo cual tenia que tener muchísimo cuidado en eso, espero que siga bien su camino, últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo bien, por lo cual espero no recaiga en este momento.

El trabajo que esta haciendo parece ser uno que amerita el ascenso. Ya ha dejado a varios con la mancha roja de las salvas, lleva mas de medio camino y si todo sale bien, habrá completado la prueba en algunos minutos. Se ha adentrado en una de las casas improvisadas que es equipo de Havoc estuvo construyendo ayer para la prueba. Me siento mas tranquilo, se que estará bien y ella obtendrá el puesto, es suyo por derecho propio y así nos garantiza que seguiremos siendo un equipo.

Por alguna razón, en cuestión de segundos, toda la casa estaba ardiendo en llamas. Obviamente para darle un toque mas interesante, no es la primera vez que pasa en estas pruebas, son de peligro real y es donde se demuestran las habilidades de los soldados.

Han pasado un par de vueltas de las manecillas de mi reloj y aun no tenemos idea de que pasa adentro, pero afuera todos vemos atentos la casa siendo consumida por las llamas, no vemos a la teniente coronel salir, por lo que estamos preocupados. La gente murmura su intranquilidad.

El coronel Fokker volteo a ver a la gente preocupada y luego volvió de nuevo a ver la construcción siendo devorada por las llamas. Seguíamos sin señas de que Hawkeye estuviera bien. Cuando menos lo esperábamos, el coronel Fokker salio corriendo hacia la casa, que comenzaba a derrumbarse.

El coronel utilizo su habilidad y apago el incendio, no pude ser testigo de que hizo exactamente por la luz de la transmutación, pero la gente esta impresionada, después pude ver que corto la concentración de oxigeno con una cúpula de hielo sobre la improvisada construcción. Inmediatamente, así casi de la nada, evaporo el bloque de hielo pero antes de que alguien se acercara a buscar a ala teniente Coronel Hawkeye dentro, ella ya se encontraba en el techo de la última casa antes de llegar a la línea final, disparando y noqueando limpiamente a sus oponentes que la tenían acorralada anteriormente y salio del lugar completando satisfactoriamente la prueba.

Al haber llegado intacta y en buen tiempo a la meta, los presentes comenzaron a ovacionarla, sin embargo no se veía muy bien. Pero en ese momento me concentre mejor en la cómica imagen del coronel Fokker tratando de esconderse, probablemente se sentía ridículo de intentar salvarla cuando ella no lo necesitaba. Nos acercamos a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Havoc al verla algo mareada, tenia una mano en su boca y otra en la boca del estomago, tal como si quisiese vomitar. Verde, azul, amarilla, cualquiera de esos colores pasaron por su rostro con la misma fluidez con que una nube atraviesa el cielo.  
—Sólo algo agitada. Veremos que hace él.

El moderador avisó al coronel Fokker que era su turno, así que a la señal, pasó discretamente y al localizar a los tiradores, les congelaba las manos, las piernas o el tronco completo, así paso por toda el área de pruebas y salio, intacto. Algo demasiado simple pero efectivo.

—Bien, todos sus atacantes están inmovilizados. —Dijo el uno de los generales, sonriente y complacido. —Será una difícil decisión, la teniente demostró muchas y muy buenas habilidades, pero el coronel término más rápido. Por eso el parlamento decidió quedarse con los alquimistas nacionales y fomentar el reclutamiento de más de ellos en el futuro. Así el puesto lo conservará el coronel Fokker, el alquimista del hielo, felicidades.

Dejo de aplaudir y posó una mano sobre el hombro del comprobado, coronel Fokker

—Gracias general —Respondió gentilmente el coronel ante la resolución.

El enojo y la frustración en la teniente Coronel fue notoria, por lo cual no dijo nada y se alejo inmediatamente antes de que alguno de nosotros la interceptase. Mientras el coronel la observaba marcharse al mismo tiempo en que lo felicitaban por su triunfo. Furey trato de ir tras ella, pero un gesto de Havoc le indico que no lo hiciera, creo que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que ayudábamos mas dejándola sola que ir con ella. Ha estado muy mal estos días, y es tan huraña últimamente que lo mas seguro es que terminemos con una bala en el trasero antes que lograr ayudarla.

* * *

Lo se, pobre Riza, yo se lo que se siente, cuando haces un buen trabajo y el otro gana por unas razones tan tontas como terminar mas rapido... como sea, pobre Riza, siempre la hago sufrir.


	3. Ella

**Editado ;)**

* * *

Si, estan muy cortitos los capitulos... y este aun mas, XD no me habia dado cuenta ya que mantengo un standard de 3 paginas de world con letra 12, creo que lo aumentare a 5 (a ver si tengo ideas). Se supone que iba a publicar este capitulo desde el lunes, pero ya saben, las alertas epidemiologicas y las pequeñas vacaciones gratis que me gane por eso, haha.

Como sea, les traigo el capitulo 3, que tal vez les guste, tal ves, no tal vez sea de puro relleno pero en fin, se me ocurrio y dije, ¿Por que no? y aqui esta...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ella**

_Claras al igual que ayer,_

_quedaron en mi mente_

_las imágenes de esa noche_

___en que comencé a quererte._

* * *

Recuerdo esa mañana como si hubiera sido propiamente esta. Era una mañana fresca, no tan fría ni tan gris en las barracas del cuartel del oeste, arreglaba algunos enceres personales cuando se me acercó un compañero, fue a notificarme que me llamaban desde central. Era algo relativamente extraño, yo era un teniente coronel recién ascendido en el área rural entonces —vaya manera de referirme a lo que me paso apenas hace 3 meses—. Tal vez, interrogarme sobre Marie y lo que mi ex-familia asegura, tal vez era eso y nada más. Yo sabía a la perfección que responder, aunque doliera. Por lo cual ya sin temor, levanté el auricular y contesté.

Cuando recibí la llamada supe que mi suerte al fin había cambiado, ya no estaría de huésped en las barracas. Las cuales sólo eran para los solteros y clases recién salidos de la academia. Esas benditas barracas me salvaron de la locura total. Ahí no podía cometer ninguna estupidez porque es el trabajo y en un trabajo uno debe hacer lo que debe, para eso son las… ¿reglas?

En resumen, dijeron que tenía que presentarme en el cuartel central dentro de una semana, que antes me presentara con el coronel Schulds para que me diera instrucciones. Fui inmediatamente, me informo que esto no era una simple misión, sino que era una transferencia… Hasta hace poco esta hubiera sido la mejor noticia de mi vida, siempre me emociono el poder venir a central, pero ahora…

—¿No podrían enviarme a otro lugar? —le pregunte al coronel Schulds, Central ya no significaba para mi lo que antes.

—No, me han dado órdenes estrictas para que vayas ahí. —El rostro de mi interlocutor estaba animado, él siempre quiso que llegara a central.

—Usted sabe lo que eso es para mí…

—Lo sé hijo, pero es algo que debes superar… eres joven, ya deberías saber que ir de un lado a otro es la vida de un militar.

—Esto es diferente…

—Lo imagino, pero también el general Grumman de la Eastern te ha recomendado, cuando estuviste ahí le diste una muy buena impresión. Fue un largo proceso de selección, había muchos cotizando un puesto en central.

—Los trámites para solicitar una oportunidad en las promociones los hice antes de que todo esto pasara y cuando nuestro castigo estaba por terminar. En realidad… ahora no tiene sentido, señor.

—¿Y si te digo que te ascenderán?… —Silencio. No, esto no era una oferta preparada para que me interesara, la sonrisa en su rostro me confirmo que no era una broma. No me considero una persona ambiciosa, pero siempre es reconfortante saber que reconocen tu trabajo. Sin embargo, no quería emocionarme, aun siento que algunas cosas en mi vida son producto de alguna alucinación.

—¿Eso es posible? no ha habido muchas promociones últimamente…

—¡Eres duro de roer! como te lo explico… ¿conoces al coronel Mustang? ¡Oh!… perdón, me parece que ya era general.

—¿El acusado del golpe de estado y la desaparición del führer?

—Así es…

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Que dejo un puesto libre.

—¿No lo habían absuelto?

—Si, pero pidió una degradación casi absoluta, únicamente comparable a una baja.

—Y su desgracia es mi oportunidad de escalar… –dije burlonamente, no estaba del mejor humor… y pensar que Central era lo que mas anhelaba.  
—No lo tomes así y no fue desgracia, te dije que él lo pidió… No se que pensaría ese muchacho… ascender tanto y en tan poco, para luego descender... vaya que no entiendo a la gente…

—Sus razones tendría…

El coronel Schulds siempre ha sido como un padre para mi, pero nunca mi nana ni mi seguro de vida, eso es lo que el me decía y le agradezco que siempre me trate de animar y hacer que deje de sentir pena de mi mismo. Eso fue lo que me animo a venir a central, el hecho de que no sólo ascendería, sino que tendría un mejor puesto, uno que dejo un hombre que muchos admiran. Acepto que me dio un poco de miedo, ya que el General Mustang dejo una muy buena imagen que será difícil superar, pero estaba confiado en igualar. Si mi querida Marie hubiera sabido esto…

Al llegar, pese a lo que había imaginado, me recibieron muy bien, los superiores eran atentos, nada comparado a algunos en la zona oeste del país, en la western los generales eran por de mas petulantes, vanidosos de su condición. Yo tuve la suerte de estar bajo las órdenes de gente como el coronel Schulds en la Western, o el general Grumman en la Eastern, el poco tiempo que serví ahí.  
Hablaron sobre mis nuevas funciones y lo que había hecho Mustang en el tiempo que estuvo aquí, en general la mayoría le apreciaba, pero no tanto como para pedirle que regresara. Estaba claro en el hecho de que los generales estaban alegres, en especial uno que respondía el apellido de Hakuro, quien siempre repetía que el führer no confiaba en el y obviamente debe creer que no debió haber sido absuelto. Claro que por las versiones tan encontradas de los hechos, cada quien piensa algo diferente. Los sirvientes del Furer son pocos comparados con los soldados que los vieron durante la rebelión.

Como sea, pensé que hacer un buen trabajo en este lugar seria mi única preocupación. Pero ahora, después de ganar, si es que así puede llamársele a lo que acaba de pasar en la competencia, no tengo idea de que es lo que hago aquí, esto no debería pasar. De alguna manera acepte el reto que me hizo esa mujer, y ¿gané…?

Me alegro, porque de lo contrario, una tradición de honor me habría obligado a regresar al oeste y quedarme ahí esperando otra oportunidad como esta. Pero me avergüenzo por haber ganado de una manera un poco accidentada, pues la ganadora irrefutable y por derecho propio es ella, la teniente coronel ¿Hawkeye…?

Creí que mi estancia en central seria mas tranquila, tanto que quizás olvidaría mis entupidas ideas de venir aquí. Odio esta ciudad, pero aquí estoy. ¿Qué más me cuesta aguantar…? Al fin y al cabo, por eso soy militar, por eso soy alquimista, para ayudar al país y servirle… Supongo que seria apropiado ir a la nueva oficina y presentarme con mis nuevos subordinados, siendo sinceros, los únicos que he tenido, antes no disponía de nadie bajo mi mando.

Pensándolo bien, tengo entendido que la teniente coronel con la que competí es mi subordinada, así que no sé que tan bueno pueda ser eso. Por la manera en que me miraba, sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, o por lo menos en la oficina de la que ahora estoy a cargo… Al fin y al cabo ahora yo soy el superior, competimos y gane de forma limpia ¿no? yo no influí de ninguna manera en las decisiones de los generales…

¿Qué hago? Debo admitir que desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en ella, es una mujer bonita, y… No debería pasar eso… No debería gustarme ninguna mujer por mas bonita que se vea, no debería apreciar o pensar en ninguna otra. NO-DE-BO. Pero su imagen se ha quedado grabada en mi memoria, sin quererlo, sin que sea correcto, porque es un miembro del ejército, es mi subordinada y eso seria un crimen.

No debería pensar en su rostro pálido sin alguna de pintura, o la falta de brillo labial en sus labios. Tampoco en su semblante enfermo, en la delgadez tan anti saludable, en esas ojeras que enmarcan sus almendrados ojos color cereza, ni la expresión de su rostro, menos en la angustia, el enojo o el cansancio en esa mirada que de una forma inexplicable quiero volver a ver. Por que a pesar de que esos detalles que afectarían la imagen de cualquiera, ella luce realmente linda y con una determinación de miedo a pesar de su mirada tan misteriosa.

Me enamore de sus ojos, creo. Hay algo especial en ellos, no eran como los hermosos ojos de Marie, pero hay algo en ellos que me atrae de alguna manera. No tengo palabras para describir lo que encontré ahí… sólo que me ha obsesionado.  
Su basta experiencia en la guerra hace contraste con su frágil semblante, parece algo realmente absurdo, ni siquiera yo que estoy enlistado desde aquellos años fui a vivir ese infierno. Únicamente espero poder llevar una cordial relación con esa valkiria guerrera, porque al salir del área de pruebas la vi salir con una mirada llena de una mezcla de sentimientos poco positivos para mí.

Cierto, el área de pruebas… increíble que me concentrara en ella aun cuando reconocí el lugar en el que estaba parado, el lugar donde hacia poco hice el examen de alquimista nacional, lo que me ayudo a escalar en algunos rangos, cuando me fue otorgado el rango de mayor, después ascendí por meritos propios. Así que aquí estoy con mis cosas en una caja y disponiéndome a entrar a la oficina. Necesito pellizcarme para comprobar que no estoy en un mal sueño, que efectivamente estoy aquí. Que tendré una oficina, un privado y subordinados, que haré un buen trabajo y… y ella estará cerca…

—¡¿Qué demonios ….?

* * *

Servidad, pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, lo prometo, ya tengo tecleados hasta el capitulo 5, y sigo trabajando con el 6...

y por ahi alguien esta intuyendo que pasa en la historia... ujum! El tiempo nos dira si estas en lo correcto, :)

Ando de buenas hoy, por eso estoy escribiendo mucho, asi que no se asuste... y si, me molesta que los caps de fma shinetsu esten muy resumidos... asi que concuerdo contigo Scarlette Jade.


	4. Golpe Bajo

**Editado :D**

* * *

Larga seria mi odisea si les contara todo lo que os ha ocurrido con esta historia, como ya sabran, tarde 2 años en encontrar ese no se que que se yo, queria imprimir en esta, cuando al fin lo logre, quede muy satisfecha con el resultado y ya llevaba escrito hasta el cap 6, pero oh! sorpresa, he descubierto que de todo escrito que se tenga en computadora hay que guardar respaldos porque... los MALDITOS ARCHIVOS SE PUEDEN DAÑAR...

Despues de este desahogo, paso a lo siguiente. En verdad es que este capitulo era mejor en su version antesesora, osea la que se daño sin que se dejara restaurar, pero en fin, ya lo escribi de nuevo y aunque no quede muy conforme con el resultado final pero dije: "!que diablos! asi lo publico", ya que la verdad, nada como lo original, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para mejorarla no hubiera resultado ni siquiera parecida, y esta no fue la ecepcion, el primer cap 4 que escribi estaba mejor, sin embargo, es casi lo mismo, solo que algunos dialogos van de una manera diferente y otros los omiti por que no recordaba a ciencia cierta donde iban y lo que tenia escrito en el cuaderno no estaba tan detallado como lo habia hecho.

De verdad estoy enojada por que aparte de tener que escribir todo, no recordaba lo que habia escrito y eso fue peor... asi que ahi les dejo este cap, espero que les guste a pesar de todo. aun cuando lo escribi de rapido por que tambien la escuela molesta demasiado y no me ha dejado dormir bien... ya fue mucho parloteo... mejor vayan a lo bueno...

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Golpe bajo**

_Cuando el sol se esconde_  
_detrás de mi desvelo,_  
_se ocultan junto al el_  
_mis penas y mis miedos._

_Cuando se acuesta el sol,_  
_despierta tu recuerdo…_  
_y en esa noche eterna_  
_sólo duermen mis sueños._

**_Yace el ocaso. Sensaciones que me invaden alargan la noche._**

* * *

Grande fue la decepción al escuchar las palabras del general, que Fokker había terminado mas rápido, que por eso habían decidido conservar a los alquimistas nacionales… ¡Que tonta…! Aun las escucho en mis oídos, informándome indirecta y sutilmente mi derrota. Era obvio que los generales sabían lo que pasaría, al fin y al cabo, de haberme querido dar el cargo, lo habrían hecho desde un principio.

Reclamarles no es algo que normalmente haría, pero la rabia y el miedo eran tantos que actúe impulsivamente. Habría sido más sensato usar una vía más segura, como pedirle ayuda al general Grumman. ¡Ni pensarlo! No me atrevería a pedirle algo al general, él y yo no somos muy cercanos. No sé porque no delibero las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Ahora me siento mal de nuevo, pobre de mi cuerpo por tener que sostener a alguien tan terca como yo. No estoy bien, sudo, tiemblo, siento que mi cabeza da vueltas. Tengo unas nauseas horrendas, creo que volveré el estomago. Si pudiera comparar estos malestares con algún otro, sólo podría hacerlo con lo que sentí la primera vez que estuve frente a un muerto en el campo de batalla. Realmente no hay mucha diferencia en esa impresión y el coraje que tengo.

Lo único que me motiva es que algún día volverás. Que entenderás que te necesito y regresaras con nosotros. Yo quería mantener las cosas iguales para cuando volvieras, pero fracasé.

Maldición, me duele todo. Tu antigua silla ha sido mía desde que ya no estas, me tiendo hacia atrás y me hundo en ella, ya no puedo sostenerme a mi misma, mis manos están en mi cabeza, pero el mareo no pasa Estoy muy cansada. Cuando cierro mis ojos, siento unas ligeras las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas mientras trato de hacer que el mareo pase.

Pasaron quizás 20 o 30 minutos, para que me sintiera un poco mejor. Nunca habían tardado tanto en irse, aunque aun persiste esa sensación extraña que tanto me incomoda. Ya que creo estar mejor me levanto de la silla, pero… alguien entró, mas vale que nadie me vea así. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que… Maldición, es él y trae una caja. ¿Tan pronto tomara posesión?

**.oOo.**

Sorprendido, así me sentí ante la inesperada presencia que encontré al entrar en mí ahora, oficina privada. Estoy seguro de la comicidad de la imagen, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreírle mientras colocaba la caja en el escritorio. Quise romper el silencio de una incomoda y a la vez, conveniente situación, por lo menos eso fue lo que quise pensar. Ese fue mi primer error.

—No se por que no esperaba verla aquí, por lo menos tan pronto. —dije con sorpresa, aunque realmente mentí, esperaba verla pronto, pero no sabia "que tan pronto" sucedería.

—Un militar debe estar preparado para todo. Con permiso. —Dijo secamente, paso a mi lado como si yo no existiera. Al tenerla cerca note ese semblante que para nada es saludable. Al momento en que se disponía a salir, la detuve. No tengo idea del porque hice eso pero lo hice. Así que para arreglar la situación, le sonreí, pero no la solté. Error.

—No quiero que se vaya y mucho menos incomodarla, pero necesito que me ayude.

—¡Suélteme! ¿Acaso no puede hacer usted solo su trabajo? Si no debería renunciar. —Expresó al momento en que se zafaba de mi mano en un brusco movimiento. Ese fue mi tercer error, no haberla soltado.

—Lo siento, pero necesito de su ayuda para ponerme al corriente… No me obligue a pedírselo como una orden. —parece que no aprendo, yo ya había notado su orgullo y la antipatía hacia mi.

—Pues yo no acepto ordenes de cualquiera. —Me dijo con altivez.

—Un militar sigue las órdenes sin cuestionar. Tal vez quien debería considerar el renunciar es usted. —Intente seguir con la amabilidad, pero su exceso de arrogancia me hicieron desesperarme. Como todo desde hace algún tiempo.

—Gente como usted es quien nos da esa mala fama a los militares, algunos tenemos la capacidad de pensar, no somos unos títeres.

—Aceptaría su posición si le hubiera pedido algo fuera de lugar.

Me dijo algo como que no quería seguir escuchándome e intento marcharse pero la detuve de nuevo… y de la misma manera.

Soy muy estúpido.

—Escuche, únicamente defendía mi puesto, no tengo nada en contra de usted.

Le conteste serio, de una manera firme y enérgica pero sincera, porque definitivamente, no tengo nada en su contra. Acto seguido ella me ordenaba que la soltara e intentaba zafarse. Le dije que no lo haría hasta que lo entendiera. Seguí sujetándola, pero ella estaba muy lejos de hacerme caso. Estaba furiosa.

—¡Suélteme! No me toque, yo sí tengo algo contra usted.

Recordando comentarios que oí antes de venir a central, caí en cuenta de quien era ella. ¡Claro! Era obvio. Ella es la teniente Hawkeye, fue acusada por complicidad con Mustang en la desaparición del Führer King Bradley y según lo que he oído…

Debí quedarme callado, pero estaba tenso. Yo también tengo mis problemas, debería tener más tacto. Debí tener más tacto.

—Nunca pensé afrontar este tipo de problemas de insubordinación, menos aquí en central. Es una lastima que alguien tan bonita como usted sea tan altanera, apuesto a que Roy Mustang no la aguanto y por eso se degrado. —Dije sin pensar, viéndola directamente a los ojos, hablando de una forma tan fluida que pareciese que en verdad lo pensaba.

El acto fue tan rápido, que tarde me di cuenta de mis errores y de una manera dolorosa. Conocí los alcances a los que me llevo el enojo al momento en que sentí la mano de la teniente impactarse contra mi rostro. Provocando que soltara su brazo y me desplomara en el piso. Cuando solté su brazo al caer, desenfundo una de sus armas y me disparó. Creí que quería matarme. En el ajetreo, ella se llevo la mano a la frente y se recargo sobre el escritorio. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta mientras me daba cuenta de que escurría algo de sangre de mi brazo. Ella la noto también.

—No morirá por eso. No se preocupe por mandarme a una corte marcial, yo misma iré a entregarme.

Me dijo seria. Iba a salir cuando…

—¡Espere! por favor. No fue nada grave así que no la acusare, no cuando siento que esto fue mi culpa, debí… —Debí controlarla, hacer valer mi autoridad con usted, era lo que quería decirle pero me interrumpió.

—¡Claro que lo fue! Pero aun así no pienso estar en deuda con usted, no voy a deberle nada.

—¡Espere…! —La alcancé, cerré la puerta del privado, seguido de un gruñido de dolor, si me había dolido, pero no era para tanto, sólo quería captar su atención. ¿Cuál era el plan? no lo sé. Podríamos arreglarnos de una forma mas tranquila. Ella se limito a observarme, cause el efecto deseado. Después recorrió la oficina con la mirada, por un momento sus labios temblaron, los apretó, cerro sus ojos, los abrió resignados.

—Por mi, muérase, pero… no aquí.

**.oOo.**

Llegue a la oficina, bastante cansado ya que trabaje desde la mañana instalando y retirando el escenario de la prueba. Cuando entre presencie una poco convencional escena de jefe-subordinado. Pregunte que había pasado pero me di cuenta en cuanto vi el brazo del coronel Fokker sangrar. No debimos haberla dejado sola. O sea que el disparo que se oyó provino de aquí, no del área de tiro. Esto no es bueno.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que me llevé al coronel de ahí, si ya le disparo, lo mas seguro es que Hawkeye no se conformaría y un cadáver es algo difícil de esconder sin ensuciarse las manos. Obviamente me las tuve que ingeniar para no llevarlo a la enfermería del cuartel sino a la clínica. Ya de por si era sospechoso. Me las arreglé para que nadie lo viera pidiéndole al coronel que se pusiera la gabardina porque hacia frío y porque podría infectársele la herida. Lo saque por la parte del estacionamiento de vehículos oficiales ya que el flujo de personas es poco a estas horas.

El tipo se ve normal a pesar de que acaban de dispararle, no esta gritando, no ha maldecido. Debe dolerle, no fue algo como cortarse con el papel, Flamman lloriquea hasta por eso, pero él, en lugar de hacer lo mismo que Flamman, esta un poco pensativo. ¿Será que planea hundir a Hawkeye? No lo culpo. Si me recibiera alguien así, aun si fuera una chica, estaría a lo menos, maldiciendo por todo el corredor. Intento de asesinato a un superior, eso si que es grave. El móvil es claro, podrían encarcelarla de por vida, enviarla al paredón… No entiendo como pudo hacer algo así, en pleno cuartel a plena vista de todos.

—Descuide, no levantare cargos contra ella. —¿Escuche bien? Mas vale que no sepa leer la mente, como rayos… —Eso es lo que le tiene nervioso ¿no?

Contesto con la mayor naturalidad posible que —Un poco…

—Dígame ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Ella siempre es así o ¿Soy un caso especial?

Como explicarle que… —Ella nunca le habría disparado a un superior. ¿Qué hizo para que le odiara?

—¿Entonces me odia? Ni siquiera la conozco. —Pobre tipo, lo mismo me pregunto yo. Desde que… bueno, desde que paso lo que paso, el juicio y todo eso, ella no ha sido la misma. Como me gustaría decirle que…

—Siento decirle esto pero, nada de esto estaba en sus planes. —¿Tenia que decirlo en voz alta? Ni siquiera yo se porque actúa así como ha hecho desde que Mustang se fue. Lo imagino, pero no tengo la menor idea del porque alguien se enamore a tal magnitud para actuar como ella ha venido haciéndolo.

—Ahora el perplejo soy yo… ¿Qué quiere decir? —Me siento un tonto tratando de explicar algo que yo no comprendo.

—Usted debe conocer bien los hechos… —Tiré mi cigarrillo y lo pisé con el pie —Ya sabe, el golpe de estado del que acusaron Roy Mustang y a la teniente coronel Hawkeye. – Digo mientras saco otro cigarrillo de la cigarrera y lo enciendo – Todo se soluciono pero… sus vidas… de un tiempo para acá ella se molesta por todo. —Creo que he hablado de más.

—¿Será que los rumores son ciertos?

—¿Cuáles rumores? —Puede que haya algo que yo no sepa. Escuche casualmente algo sobre el coronel y la teniente, pero no he escuchado nada mas sobre eso, menos cuando gran parte de los compañeros fueron transferidos después de la reorganización del país.

—Cuando me llamaron para cubrir el puesto que dejo Roy Mustang, uno de los miembros de la tropa comento algo sobre eso. Dijo que una vez Mustang fuera del ejército, tal vez la teniente coronel Hawkeye seria más fácil, no lo comprendí muy bien al momento, pues no les conozco.

—Así que los chismes corren rápido. Así es como se distinguen a los verdaderos perros del ejército… —Di una última inhalación a mi cigarrillo y lo tiré al suelo como hice con el anterior, pisándolo. —Déjeme darle un consejo, tal vez debería evitar esos comentarios… sobre la teniente Hawkeye y Roy Mustang… él es muy respetado por aquí. Además, nada de lo que se comenta es cierto, estoy seguro y soy testigo de eso.

—Veo que les aprecias a ambos.

—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en esa oficina juntos… Aquí lo dejo…. por favor, la teniente coronel Hawkeye solo esta algo aturdida…

—Se lo dije, no se preocupe, no levantare cargos. No podría, he oído ella es muy eficiente y su expediente esta limpio, no quiero que este pequeño error interfiera con su trabajo. Así que váyase sin cuidado.

—Eso es un alivio, aunque ella será sospechosa si no juega bien sus cartas, recuerde que acaban de darle a usted el puesto que ella quería… Lo que aun me intriga es… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo para que ella le disparara? Si algo la caracteriza es que es una persona con mucha tolerancia.

—Idioteces… No te preocupes, nadie la culpara de nada.

—Eso espero coronel, lo dejo… lo atenderán de inmediato.

—Bien, sólo… ¿puede decirle a la teniente coronel Hawkeye que… lo siento?

Dejé al coronel Josh Fokker en la clinica y fui de nuevo a la oficina. Ahí deje a Riza, tendríamos que hablar, para estas horas lo mas seguro es que Breda y Furey ya se habrán enterado. Mas vale que sepan que decirle porque yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo reprenderla. Lo que hizo no sólo esta mal, esta muy mal. Por suerte el coronel Fokker parece una persona comprensible. Parece confiable. Tendremos que repasar con ella aquella plática que tuvimos hace algunos meses.

**.oOo.**

Josh Fokker entro en el hospital militar, no se encontraba el doctor así que yo estaba a cargo. Cuando cruzo por la entrada a emergencias me sorprendí mucho. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, así que el tenerlo de pie frente a mi fue lo último que pensé hacer. Desviando un poco mi vista pude percatarme que algo le pasaba, tenía sangre en sus dedos. Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no recordar lo pasado y no llorar.

—¡Josh! —Dije por inercia, él estaba aquí, el lugar donde mi mejor amiga… —Veamos que es lo que tienes... —Procedí a descubrirle el brazo, después de todo no podemos hacer un lindo reencuentro ya que estoy trabajando y él necesita atención medica.

—También a mi me sorprende estar aquí. —Me dice, no tengo que contestarle que tampoco lo pensé. O que aun duele. —Extraño llamarle por teléfono y que a lo lejos te escuche haciéndonos bromas. —Sonrío, es un lindo recuerdo que yo también extraño.

Pero ahora me preocupa más él. Marie, no tienes idea de lo que tu ausencia nos ha hecho. El es muy diferente ahora. Así que cuando le pregunto que fue lo que le paso, me contesta que fue un accidente.

—¿Qué intentaste hacer? —Le pregunto.

—Nada, no te preocupes, estaba limpiando un arma y me disparé sin querer. No es grave, únicamente vine a que realices los procedimientos correspondientes.

—Eso espero, aun te veo triste y…. me resulta extraño, tú no acostumbras a hacer eso de limpiar armas, es más, dudo que las sepas usar. —Le digo mientras le pongo una venda, por suerte fue poco más que un rasguño pero se recuperara. —Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que debo poner en tu expediente?

Asiente con la cabeza, pero se que finge, algo intentó hacer y yo no tengo las facultades para estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo ahora que esta en la ciudad. El coronel Shulds lo mando a las barracas, pero yo no tengo la autoridad para mantenerlo en un sitio seguro. Así que intento ejercer un poco de presión para que me diga la verdad, estoy segura de que intento algo de lo que me dijo aquel día.

—Espero que no te moleste que levante un oficio sobre esto.

—Anda, has evidente mi ineptitud.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, sólo me queda decirles que de no haber perdido el otro archivo, amarian el cap 5 ¿o lo odiarian? no sé, fue una serie de sentimientos encontrados, pero ese capitul0o no vio nunca la luz asi que lo dejare a su criterio, si es que cuando lo vuelva a escribir queda medio decente... bueno, espero mas comentarios...

(**Nota de edicion:** Ya lo volvi a editar, asi que me gustaria saber su opinion.)


	5. Amor: el primer error, la 1ra perdida

**Editado ;D**

**Nota de edicion:** Por peticion de algunas personas, he decidido dejar las primeras versiones de los capitulos 5 y 6. ¿La razón? que omito muchos detales que hacen que pierdan la escencia de las escenas. En pocas palabras (la gente quiere lemon XD), pondre la escena editada, pero mas abajo, encontraran el capitulo 5 enterito, tal y como estaba la primera publicacion. Para mi, si es que hay nuevos lectores, seria mas conveniente que sólo lean la primera parte, ya que hay detalles que cambian un poco la historia y lo que sigue sera de acuerdo con lo que hemos tratado con mas cuidado. Les dejo el fic... Paz.

* * *

Traigo el capitulo 5. Es de los que se me borraron asi que no esperen la gran cosa, la verdad me gusto mas el otro y de este solo puedo rescatar una parte, la de el centro. Por suerte sólo fueron estos 2 capitulos, pero aun estoy medio frustrada por que el otro era mejor. De cualquier manera, espero que les agrade por lo menos un poco y pues a agradecer los reviews, en especial de Scarlette jade, que lo ha seguido, aun con que me pongo a escribir mucho aqui arriba, cuando lo que deberia hacer es escribir en la historia en si.

Disfrutenlo, e ignoren mi mal humor.

* * *

**Cap 5.- Amor: el primer error, la primera pérdida. **

**(Version editada)**

_El futuro, un misterio._  
_Mi presente, el hastío._  
_El ayer, un consuelo._  
_Vivir, todo un desafío._

_Triste hábito, el penar._  
_La diversión, utopia._  
_Si tu no estas mas en ella…._  
_Que adversidad mi vida._

* * *

Quería matarlo, iba ha hacerlo pero un nuevo mareo provoco que mi vista y pulso fallaran. Así se desvío mi tiro, casi caigo al suelo. Tenía apuntado justo a su corazón. Salí de la oficina lo más rápido que pude, no quiero saber nada sobre el trabajo y mucho menos de cortes marciales. Ya el castigo que me darán lo conoceré después.

Ahora por fin estoy en casa, increíblemente llegue. Cuando Havoc y los demás me mandaron aquí después de reprenderme, volví a sentirme mal, pero esta vez de un modo diferente, verdaderamente me sentía morir, me siento morir. Siento que todo se mueve de lugar, como si hubiera dado vueltas. Mis manos tiemblan y noto que estoy sudando, es un sudor frío, más frío que este invierno. Mi cuerpo duele. Con cada pisada el piso parecía moverse, casi perdí el equilibrio en varias ocasiones y me detuve varias veces en el camino.

La cabeza y el pecho me pesan, nunca había sentido tal desproporción de mi cuerpo, es extraño, no lo había notado pero estoy tan delgada que me pesa sostenerme a mí misma. No me importó, en ese momento únicamente quería llegar a casa, quizás debería ir a ver al medico, pero no hoy, no ahora que tengo tantas ganas de llorar y dejarme consumir por el llanto, por la soledad, por este dolor. Por que tu ausencia es definitivamente lo único que no puedo soportar. Quiero por fin soltar todo esto que siento.

Este viento me hace tanto bien, casi olvido que estoy recargada frente a la puerta, que por eso sigo de pie mientras busco las llaves de mi apartamento. Abro. Ahí esta Black Hayate feliz meneando la cola. Le acaricio la cabeza y me acuesto en mi cama. Me encojo, de alguna manera el dolor en mi cuerpo debe disminuir. Quizás si pienso en otra cosa me sienta mejor, como en ese precioso momento antes de que todo esto pasara.

Antes de que me dejaras.

Recuerdo el olor de la sopa de verduras que te prepare, la enfermera me encamino a tu habitación. Era la primera vez que te vería después del incidente en la casa de Bradley, no lo había hecho por órdenes del general Grumman. Estabas en cama, te recomendaron bastante reposo y para asegurar tu recuperación te encomendaron a dos enfermeras. Eran tan altas y atractivas que me sentía insignificante, realmente tonta de ir a visitarte con un plato de sopa cuando te encontrabas tan bien atendido. Estaba celosa, pero no tenía derecho de hacerlo pues gracias a mi ellas estaban ahí haciendo lo que yo no hice en la casa del führer: cuidarte.

Lo primero que note al verte fue lo delgado que te veías y comprobé lo decían que había pasado, algo que no quería creer, no sin verlo yo misma. En general, te veías bien, y sano, estabas casi igual, hombros anchos, tu porte distinguido y varonil que atrae a cualquier chica ya sea grande o pequeña como polilla a la luz, tu piel bronceada, tu cabello negro, lindo y brillante, pero entre la oscura cabellera podían notarse unos lienzos blancos que cubrían uno de tus ojos, o donde debería estarlo. Mientras, en el otro, podía notarse tu tristeza, tu… difícil explicarlo, regularmente tenias un toque pícaro en la mirada incluso cuando te ponías serio.

De pronto la enfermera me anunció, me saludaste animado, creí que quizás era una alucinación mía y que cuando fuera tiempo te quitarían esa venda y serias como antes. Les dijiste que podían tomarse la tarde libre, que estarías bien acompañado y una de ellas te advirtió que estuvieras tranquilo mientras te guiñaba un ojo. Eso me molesto y no pude evitar un gesto de desaprobación.

—No se preocupen, en compañía de Riza nada malo puede pasarme. —Dijiste con una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue doloroso oírlo, ¿aun confiabas en mí? O solo era para que nos dejaran solos

Cuando ellas salieron, aun no estaba segura de qué decir, no quería hacerlo, no quería hablar de ese día pero no tenia mas opción que decirte algo, cualquier cosa, me observabas con detenimiento e interés. Comente que te veía mas recuperado, que las enfermeras habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—No más que tu visita, gracias por venir. —Dijo y creo que me sonroje un poco. —Veo que tu brazo esta mejor.

Lo que le haya pasado a mi brazo no era nada comparado con lo que perdiste, no sabia si agradecerte el interés o pedirte que por favor me reprendieras.

—Mañana nos darán el veredicto sobre nuestro caso, se decidirá si seguiremos siendo libres o… —Cambie el tema, esto era demasiado para mi, así que pretender que todo era como entregar un informe sobre algún caso haría alguna diferencia en mi estado de animo. Pero el tema elegido no era de menos preocupación.

—O si nuestro esfuerzo no fue suficiente… de cualquier manera sólo nos queda esperar y agradecerle al General Grumman que nos haya ayudado. Sin él nuestra cuartado no hubiera funcionado… mañana tal vez sea la ultima vez que le veamos… en mucho tiempo.

Quizás notaste mi renuencia a seguir conversando sobre lo sucedido porque también cambiaste el tema.

—Sabes, quisiera desentumecer las piernas. ¿Me acompañarías a caminar?

Salí de la habitación para que te vistieras, después de escoger un atuendo de calle y ver el trozo de tela negro que desde entonces tendrás que usar el resto de tu vida. No puedo evitar sentirme miserable, por mi culpa… se supone debía que protegerte. Así que no pude reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas, sin embargo ese no era un lugar apropiado para hacerlo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntaste en cuanto me viste. Mis ojos se hincharon. No pude hacer nada contra eso.  
—Si, señor. —Dije mientras veía el bastón que sujetabas. No pudiste pasarlo por alto.  
—Lo necesito, al menos es lo que dice el medico. No te preocupes.

Salimos, en el camino no nos decíamos mucho, sólo cosas sobre el clima. Vagamos por algunas horas. Te pregunte si te gustaban las manzanas y compramos algunas en un puesto de frutas. Cuando oscureció, volvimos. Al llegar, te obligue a volver a la cama mientras yo estaba en la cocina buscando un cuchillo y un plato para pelar una de las manzanas. Cuando pude entrar, alcancé una silla cerca de la cama, me senté y apoye el plato en mis piernas. Comencé a quitarle la corteza a la fruta, lentamente y sin decir nada. Me observabas en silencio, sentí el peso de tu mirada sobre mí.

La habitación se encontraba en total afonía. No había mucho movimiento, únicamente yo con la fruta. Paso un pequeño lapso en que seguimos igual de silenciosos cuando tu vos resonó por la habitación.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste?

Dijiste desconcentrándome pero no respondí, no alce la mirada, seguí quitándole la cáscara a la manzana como si estuviera 100% concentrada en ello, pero no era así. Al terminar me detuve, tenia mucho que pensar antes de responder. Levante la cara, pero mi mirada seguía fija en alguna parte del suelo.

—El plan era perfecto y usted cumplió su parte… yo debí estar ahí para protegerlo.

—¡No! —Me interrumpió. —No existe tal cosa como la perfección, el mundo no es perfecto, pero nos da lo mejor de si, por eso es… tan hermoso…

Por primera vez levante la mirada hacia él, pude sorprenderme al observar su mano acercarse a mi rostro y tomar un mechón de cabello.

—… Al igual que tu. —Dijeron tus labios mientras nuestras miradas se encontraron, no pude desviar la mía. Intente balbucear alguna palabra pero no pude, me quedé a la mitad de alguna tonta excusa sobre el color delator de mi rostro.

—Eres hermosa Riza, no puedes hablar así si eres lo mas cercano a la perfección y lo mas valioso que tiene un hombre como yo.

Fue grande la impresión de escucharte después de todo ese tiempo que no pude verte, desde que no me reprendió por no protegerlo, llegue a pensar que no eras real, que no estabas conmigo, que todo era producto de mi imaginación. Al escucharte, pude darme cuenta de que no era una ilusión, eras real, me alegre aun con lo duro de la situación. Por eso no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

Olvidando el plato de fruta recargado en mis piernas, me levante a abrazarte, no por lo que dijiste, sino por la necesidad de sentirte bien y a salvo. Reprimí ese sentimiento desde que había llegado.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver, creí… creí que habías muerto. Creí que te había perdido… —Hable mas de lo que nunca pensé. Me di cuanta tarde de lo que había dicho —lo siento...  
Me abrasaste fuerte.

—Lo sé, te escuche, tus palabras me mantuvieron con vida. ¿Aun sientes eso por mí?

De haber llegado antes que Frank Archer no tendría esta culpa que me consume y todo pudo haber sido diferente. En ese momento creo que estabas mas feliz por seguir vivo que por enojarte conmigo por no cumplir mi misión. La única misión que creí cumpliría sin importar las consecuencias. Como siempre, a pesar de la vergüenza, fui obediente y conteste.

—Si. Estoy enamorada de usted. Se que entre nosotros nunca podrá… —No pude continuar, con un susurro de tus labios y poniendo uno de tus dedos en mis labios me silenciaste.

—No necesito los dos ojos para hacer esto…

Acercaste tú cara a la mía lo suficiente como para rozar levemente tu boca en las comisuras de mis labios, sentí de cerca tu respiración incitándome a comenzar un beso. Yo no sabia exactamente que hacer, era algo tan romántico eso que decías, lo que hacías… Era algo tan nuevo, como una atracción salvaje lo que me empujó a ceder, no tarde mucho en responder a la invitación. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Te aparte, eso no era correcto. Me pediste una explicación. El único argumento era que eres mi superior y por tanto, no debíamos.

—Soy el hombre que te ama. Así, si es correcto. —Volviste a besarme, a pesar de lo valido del argumento y que mi cuerpo ya estaba convencido, mi conciencia no. Te aparte de mí.

—¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Qué es lo que te impide aceptarme? –Dijo dulcemente, intentando tener un poco de tacto. Me conoces, sabias que es difícil convencerme.

—Yo fui la culpable de esto, por mi culpa usted… quedo así… le falle y...

—¿Sientes alguna repulsión hacia mí, por esto? —¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

—No, por su puesto que no…

—Entonces…

Jalaste dulce y delicadamente de mi brazo, posicionándome a un lado tuyo, me miraste fijamente a los ojos, acariciaste mi rostro. Trate de no caer en tu juego de seducción así que trate de desviar mi rostro y no verte, cerré mis ojos pero continuaste. Volviste a besarme, me abrasaste.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban en 2 frecuencias distintas. Únicamente quería pensar en aquel momento en que te encontré en el pórtico de la casa del führer, inconciente y bañado en sangre, en la angustia que sentí cuando no respondías, y en todo lo que te confesé creyendo que habías muerto. Aun me odio por no haber llegado a tiempo y no podía ser feliz cuando tuve la culpa de todo. Quizás yo tuve la culpa de tu partida. Quizás ya no quisiste verme por eso. Pero en ese momento dijiste algo entre las caricias y besos que me dabas. Un "Te amo" salio de tus labios. Al escuchar ese perfecto par de palabras ya no pude seguir dudando.

Poco a poco, me hiciste olvidar toda esa culpa entregándome a la pasión. Esas amorosas y delicadas caricias, esos intensos besos me hicieron dejarme llevar por lo que siento por ti y perder la voluntad de mi cuerpo. Ya no podía retomar el control, me distraía el latido de mi propio corazón. Así que deje de pensar y decidí sentir. El cuerpo tiene un lenguaje más convencedor, mas libre, menos estresante. Me abandoné por completo, me deje llevar por las sensaciones al punto que quise participar también.

Siempre quise estar otra vez contigo, siempre quise ser amada por ti. Desde hace mucho mi vida gira el rededor de la tuya. Así que el poder tenerte junto a mí y después de esa inesperada confesión, fui rotundamente feliz. Sin embargo, la felicidad vivida aquella noche se desvaneció al amanecer, cuando al despertar, ya no estabas ahí.

De eso ya han pasado algunos meses. Me dejaste ahí sin una explicación, no te he vuelto a ver y el dolor ha sido tanto…

Tanto como ese horrendo malestar que sigue hostigándome. Ahora por alguna razón es más agudo que antes. Me duele el vientre más que de costumbre, esto no es algo normal, no es hambre o una ulcera. Por mas que trato no puedo hacer que se amortigüe el dolor como antes había pasado cuando presiono mi estomago.

Ahora que lo pienso… No. No puede ser. No puede ser posible que yo… aquella noche hubiera quedado ¿embarazada?

* * *

**Cap 5.- Amor: el primer error, la primera pérdida. (Version original)**

**Si es nuevo lector, no os conviene leer esto. De preferencia omitirlo. Si es lector regular (lo se, sono a chiste tomando en cuenta que no actualizo regularmente) puede leerlo con confianza por puro afan nostalgico. ;)**

* * *

Salio de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería saber nada sobre el trabajo y mucho menos de cortes marciales o de cual seria su castigo por romper las reglas que nunca antes había roto, como la de desobedecer a un superior, o intentar asesinarle. Por lo menos, en ese momento.

Ya el castigo que le dieran pasaba a segundo termino ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Se encontraba mal tanto física, como anímicamente, dando de paso a lo espiritual, nunca creyó que su fuerza decayera tanto y en tan poco tiempo, probablemente era el peso de tantos años haciéndose la mujer fuerte, fría y calculadora, la de los ojos de hielo, la de mirada que no expresaba nada incluso en situaciones de riesgo.

Sorprendentemente llego a su casa, ya que en el camino, justo al salir del cuartel, el mareo se apoderó de nuevo de ella, y no solo eso, sino que ahora realmente se sentía morir, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos, su vista se nublo, su cabeza dolía y el dolor se hacia mas intenso con cada punzada. Sentía que todo se movía de lugar, como si hubiera estado dando vueltas y vueltas. Sus manos temblaban y al posar una de ellas sobre su rostro, noto el sudor en su frente.

Con cada pisada el piso parecía moverse, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio en varias ocasiones, y se detuviera varias veces en el camino, la cabeza y el pecho le pesaban tanto, nunca había sentido tal desproporción de su cuerpo, era tan extraño, nunca lo había notado, pero estaba tan delgada que ahora le pesaba sostenerse ella misma.

Era obvio que casi no comía, por eso se sentía mal… además del estrés y el cansancio. Cuando intentaba comer, mas para ayudar a su cuerpo que por deseo propio, el sólo olor de la comida la llenaba o simplemente, la hacia desistir. El sueño y el cansancio la hostigaban por las mañanas y en las noches… las noches eran como el infierno, durante esas horas solo podía probar el amargo sabor de su ausencia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ella solo quería llegar a su casa, ahí podría tirarse en la cama, tenia la firme convicción de no dejarse llevar por las dolencias de su cuerpo, por lo menos hasta llegar a casa. Había pensado en ir al doctor, pero no hoy, no ahora que tenía tantas ganas de llorar y dejarse consumir por el llanto, por la soledad, por ella misma y en silencio.

Debía descargar todo, todo su sentir, quería gritar, gritarle, reclamarle por que la había abandonado de esa manera… Si, eso era lo que le pasaba, la había abandonado y eso era lo único que ella no podía soportar desde que lo conoció y se enamoro, no podía, no quería estar lejos de él.

Al llegar a su casa, recargo la frente en la puerta, para mantenerse en pie mientras un ligero viento la hacia refrescarse, le hacia tanto bien. Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, donde Black Hayate la esperaba feliz meneando la cola. Ella le acaricio la cabeza un momento y se recostó en su cama. Ante el malestar general, solo se encogió y mientras se soltaba el cabello, se acostó de lado, justo donde estaba la ventana, pero sin notar nada del mundo exterior, sino que, una vez ahí, comenzó a recordar… A recordar su último día con él.

**.oOo.**

Después de dejar la sopa de verduras que le había preparado en la mesa, la enfermera la encamino a la habitación de su superior. Ella había ido a visitarlo, era la primera vez que le vería después del incidente en la casa de Bradley. Ya que para mejores resultados en el plan, así era mejor.

Él se encontraba en cama, le habían recomendado bastante reposo aunque alegaba sentirse ya mejor. Lo habían encomendado a dos enfermeras para que cuidaran de él, eran altas, atractivas, por ridículo que pareciese se sentía insignificante, no sabia si era por no creer estar a la altura de ellas, o por que ellas tenían que cuidarlo, cosa que ella no pudo hacer durante el incidente. Por lo cual se sintió realmente tonta de ir a visitarlo con un plato de sopa, cuando él se encontraba tan bien atendido, de hecho, no sabía si tendrían la oportunidad de hablar a solas sobre lo ocurrido, aunque, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. De hecho, no quería.

Al asomarse dentro de la habitación, notó lo delgado que se veía, y había comprobado lo que le habían dicho que le había pasado, algo que ella no quería creer, no sin verlo ella misma. En general, se veía bien, y sano, a pesar de la ligera delgadez, resultado de la dieta que llevaba por órdenes medicas. Pero aun así, estaba casi igual, hombros anchos sus brazos macizos y fuertes, su porte distinguido y varonil, su piel fresca, su cabello negro, lindo, bien acomodado y brillante, pero entre la oscura cabellera, podían notarse unos lienzos blancos que cubrían uno de sus ojos, o donde debería estarlo.

En el otro, por su parte, podía notarse su tristeza, su… difícil explicarlo, el regularmente tenia un toque pícaro en su mirada incluso cuando se ponía serio.

-Tiene visita general Mustang. –la enfermera la anunció.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? Que pase. – respondió un tanto mas animado.

- Yo, general Mustang. – dijo la rubia al pasar.

- Hola, qué gusto que vinieras…

- Amh, general Mustang, ¿Quiere que les traiga un café o algo parecido?

- No, gracias, es mas, pueden tomarse la tarde libre, yo estaré bien acompañado.

- Esta bien, pero recuerde que debe mantenerse en reposo. – termino de decir eso con un guiño que ella notó e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- No se preocupen, en compañía de Riza nada malo puede pasarme. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ellas salieron. Riza las observo, aun no estaba segura de qué decirle, hasta que no tuvo mas opción que decirle algo puesto que su jefe le observaba con detenimiento e interés.

- Veo que está mas recuperado, señor. Las enfermeras han hecho un buen trabajo. – resolvió al fin a comentar.

- No más que tu visita, gracias por venir. –Ante esto, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Roy lo noto, así que espero no haberla incomodado y continuo. –Veo que tu brazo esta mejor.

- Si, solo fue un pequeño rasguño la bala no daño nada importante.

- Me alegra saberlo…

- Mañana nos darán el veredicto sobre nuestro caso, se decidirá si seguiremos siendo libres o…

- O si nuestro esfuerzo no fue suficiente… de cualquier manera sólo nos queda esperar y agradecerle al General Grumman que nos haya ayudado...

- Si…

- Sin él nuestra cuartado no hubiera funcionado… mañana tal vez sea la ultima vez que le veamos… en mucho tiempo.

- No… - interrumpió. –En realidad, no quisiera hablar de eso… quisiera pasar este día sin pensar en que tal vez mañana seremos encarcelados, o… mandados al …

- Tienes razón, será mejor no hablar de eso. Sabes, quisiera desentumecer las piernas. ¿Me acompañarías a caminar?

- ¿Se lo han permitido señor?

- Si, en realidad estoy mejor de lo que parece.

- ¿Necesita que lo ayude a cambiarse?

- No, descuida, creo que me las puedo arreglar solo.

- Esta bien señor.

Ella salio de la habitación para dejarlo cambiarse, después de ayudarlo a escoger un atuendo de calle y de ver el trozo de tela negro que a partir de entonces tendría que usar por el resto de su vida. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, le había quitado parte de su vista, ella… quien se supone tenia que protegerlo.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto, ya no pudo reprimir mas el llanto que desde que lo vio quería salir, nunca se imagino verlo así. Se alejo lo más que pudo de la puerta para que él no pudiera oírle. Se sentó un momento en una silla, con una de sus manos se cubrió los ojos, mientras que con la otra, apretujo parte de su falda. Todo había sido culpa suya. Sentía morir de rabia hacia ella misma.

- ¿Riza? ¿sigues ahí? –le oyó preguntar.

- Ahora voy. –dijo al momento en que se metía en el baño para limpiar sus ojos.

- Estoy listo. – salio de la habitación, Riza iba saliendo del baño también.

- Aquí estoy señor, cuando guste. – Roy noto los ojos rojos y aun vidriosos de la teniente.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó.

- Si, señor. – dijo al momento en que veía el bastón que Roy sujetaba. Él lo notó.

- Necesito algo de apoyo… al menos es lo que dice el medico, así que no te preocupes, no estoy del todo discapacitado.

- No diga eso… yo…

- ¿No diga eso? Somos civiles, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Me gustaría que lo hicieras, Riza.

- Eso es extraño para mí, pero lo intentare, Roy.

- Me gusta como suena en tu voz.

Ella cerró la puerta de la casa con seguro y fingió no haber oído eso. Así que se fueron caminando derecho, no se decían mucho, solo cosas sobre el clima. El cual era algo caluroso aun para esas horas de la tarde. Estuvieron vagando por algunas horas hasta que llegaron cerca de un mercado, a Riza se le ocurrió una idea, se adelanto un poco y se detuvo en un puesto de fruta. Preguntó algo a la mujer que atendía el puesto y cuando sintió que él se acercaba, volteo con una sonrisa y preguntó.

- ¿Le gustan las manzanas?

Al verla así, sonriendo, mas animada, con su cabello suelto mecido por el suave viento, con un brillo singular en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, al igual que parte de su fresca piel, lo tomo desprevenido.

- Claro. – contestó rápidamente aun sin siquiera recordar la pregunta.

Riza compro algunas manzanas. Estuvieron bastante tiempo caminando, hasta que oscureció. Así que regresaron a su casa. Al llegar, Roy volvió a la cama, mas por ordenes de la rubia que por voluntad propia. Mientras se ponía de nuevo una pijama, Riza estaba en la cocina, había ido por un cuchillo y un plato para pelar la manzana.

Cuando pudo entrar, alcanzo una silla que colocó cerca de la cama del general y se sentó, apoyo el plato en sus piernas y se dispuso a quitarle la corteza a la fruta, lentamente y sin decir nada, pareciera que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia. Roy solo la observaba en silencio.

La habitación se encontraba en total afonía. No había mucho movimiento, solo la teniente con la fruta y Roy solo mirándola, tratando de articular alguna palabra que rompiera el silencio. Una sola palabra, que no fuera sobre lo sucedido aquel día. Sin embargo, de eso era de lo que necesitaba hablar, ya que ella no lo haría. Eso era necesario hacerlo ahora, ya que después… no tendrían oportunidad. Y él quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella ya llevaba gran parte de la cáscara pelada, nunca alzo la mirada, nunca despego sus ojos de la fruta, pareciese que no había nada mas en el mundo que eso, sin embargo, era obvio que su mente estaba en otra cosa y que tenia ganas de llorar. El silencio seguía presente haciéndolos sentir una atmósfera desoladora pero aún tenían varias horas para que el veredicto fuera anunciado, pero cada vez serían menos. Al fin, respiro hondo, Roy tomo el valor para decirle algo.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan triste?

Dijo desconcentrándola pero no respondió, no alzó la mirada, seguía quitándole la cáscara a la manzana, al terminar se detuvo, pareciera que tenia mucho que pensar antes de responder. Levanto la cara, pero su mirada seguía fija en alguna parte del suelo.

- El plan era perfecto y usted cumplió su parte… yo debí estar ahí para protegerlo.

- No. – dijo interrumpiéndola. – no existe la perfección, el mundo no es perfecto, pero nos da lo mejor de si, por eso es… tan hermoso…

Ante esto ultimo, por primera vez levanto la mirada hacia él, pero al hacer eso, pudo sorprenderse al observar la mano del hombre acercarse a su rostro y tomar un mechón de su cabello, él no había notado lo largo que ahora era, debido a que siempre lo llevaba amarrado. Sin soltarlo Roy desvió la vista del mechón.

- … Al igual que tu. – Atino a decir en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sin que ella pudiera desviar la suya.

Al oír esas palabras, y después de ese inesperado contacto visual, la rubia se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo y mucho menos ocultarlo. Sus manos y sus labios temblaban ante esos contactos. Roy esperaba que dijera algo, además que ese _**"debí"**_.

- General… yo...

- Eres hermosa Riza, no puedes hablar así si eres lo mas cercano a la perfección y lo mas valioso que tiene un hombre como yo.

Para ella fue grande la impresión de escucharlo hablar después de todo ese momento en que no se decían nada, en que pensaba que él no era real, que él no estaba con ella en ese instante, que todo era producto de su imaginación. Al escucharlo, se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión, era real, aun con lo dura que era la situación. Por eso no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

Olvidando el plato de fruta que estaba recargado en sus piernas, se levanto a abrazarlo, no por lo que le había dicho, sino por la necesidad de sentirlo bien, a salvo. Había reprimido ese sentimiento desde que había llegado.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver, creí… creí que habías muerto. Creí… - se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo y... -lo siento...

Él la rodeo con sus brazos, tan fuertemente, como si no quisiese que se separase nunca de el.

- Lo se, escuche tu llanto, escuche tus palabras, cada una de ellas.

- Lo siento, yo pensé que...

- No tienes de que disculparte –interrumpió – tus palabras me mantuvieron con vida, y me gustaría saber si aun sientes eso mismo por mi.

Ella se quedo muda, no por no querer contestar, sino por que se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, culpable de no haber cumplido al pie de la letra su parte del plan y como consecuencia de su falta, él había perdido uno de sus ojos. Esos ojos que enamoraban y seducían a cualquiera, que siempre tenían una luz especial, que eran camaleónicos. Y todo por su culpa… De haber llegado antes que Frank Archer…

- Si, lo amo… pero por mi culpa usted…

- Shhhh! – interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en sus labios. – No necesito los dos ojos para hacer esto…

Roy la tomó de la cara y la acercó a la suya, lo suficiente como para rozar levemente su boca en las comisuras de sus labios, a hacerla sentir de cerca su respiración, incitándola a ella a comenzar un beso. Ella no sabia exactamente que hacer, era algo tan romántico eso que su superior le decía, lo que hacia… seguramente si estuviera de pie sus piernas no la sostendrían. Era algo tan nuevo, como una atracción salvaje lo que la empujaba a ceder, por lo cual no tardo mucho en responder a la invitación del general.

Sus labios se acercaron a los de él, cerró sus ojos, dándole por fin ese primer y tan esperado beso. Ambos lo disfrutaban, ambos lo deseaban, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separo de él, eso que había hecho no era correcto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó quedamente mientras abría su ojo, lentamente.

- Esto no es correcto, tú eres mi superior. –comento con una notable angustia en su voz.

- Soy el hombre que te ama… Así, si es correcto. – Volvió a besarla, pero ella de nuevo se separo.

Eso era algo que él no podía entender, ¿Por qué no podía entender que si se amaban, ya no tenían que contener las ganas de besarse, ya no tendrían que fingir una relación estrictamente laboral? Así que tenia que saber exactamente que era eso que la detenía.

- ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Qué es lo que te impide aceptarme? –Dijo dulcemente, intentando tener un poco de tacto.

- Es que… yo fui la culpable de esto, por mi culpa usted… quedo así… le falle y...

-Entonces ¿Sientes alguna repulsión hacia mí, por esto?

- No, por su puesto que no…

- Entonces…

Él la jalo dulce y delicadamente del brazo, posicionándola a un lado suyo en la cama, se volteo hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, para saber si podía continuar. Lo que vio en su rostro fue amor, pero sobre todo sorpresa, miedo y arrepentimiento, nunca haría algo contra su voluntad pero ahora era necesario. Así que le acaricio la cara, a ver si así la hacia desistir de su rechazo. Ella lo miro fijamente, pero antes de caer en el juego de seducción del pelinegro cerro sus ojos y volteo a otro lado, por lo cual, pese a su actitud él continuo. Volvió a besarla, a abrazarla, ella debía entenderlo, había cumplido con su parte del plan. Tenia que hacerla entender que ella no tenía la culpa…

Tenía, tenia ¿Por qué se repetía eso si su mente le decía que quería? Quería estar con ella, más que eso, lo deseaba, era necesario para hacerla entender, para que olvidara eso. Y ¿Qué si estaba tuerto? Bien podría estar completamente ciego y aun así su único deber ahora, era el de dejarse querer.

Ella por su parte, sólo podía intentar pensar en aquel momento, cuando lo encontró en el pórtico de la casa del führer, inconciente y bañado en sangre, sin que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar, pensó en la angustia que sintió cuando él no respondía, y en todo lo que le había dicho pensando que ya había muerto.

"_**Por favor, por favor, no mueras, no me dejes aquí… yo... yo te amo. No te vayas sin que te lo haya dicho. Roy Mustang… Roy, por favor, no me dejes".**_

En ese momento apretó mas sus ojos, se odiaba a si misma por no haber llegado a tiempo, aunque… también recordó la alegría que llego cuando le dijeron que se recuperaría. Pensaba en ello cuando de repente, su mente se puso en blanco, al momento en que le escucho decir algo entre las caricias y besos que él daba a su rostro.

- Te amo.

Con esto, ya no pudo bloquear sus pensamientos, no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese momento que estaba pasando con él. No podía retomar el control, la distraía el latido de su propio corazón.

Poco a poco, él la hizo olvidar toda la culpa que sentía entregándose a sus sentimientos hacia él. Esas amorosas y delicadas caricias, esos apasionados besos la hicieron que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y perder la voluntad de su cuerpo, abandonándose por completo, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones provocadas por el hombre que tanto amaba. Él se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amada cuando se sumó al juego de caricias y le abrazo y beso.

La dama de hierro le demostró toda su dulzura, mientras que él le demostró todo su amor y pasión contenida. Ambos terminaron juntos, como en un tiempo, al final, pensaron que terminarían… sin embargo, la felicidad vivida aquella noche se desvaneció, cuando, al despertar, él ya no se encontraba ahí.

De eso habían pasado algunos meses, ella termino desecha, él se fue sin avisarle, sin siquiera…

Desde ese día, no lo volvió a ver, el dolor fue tanto…

Tanto como ese horrendo malestar que la había estado hostigando desde hacia mucho tiempo, del cual ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, en ese momento se habían convertido en dolores más agudos, más intensos que antes.

Se encogió en su cama y presiono su vientre, tratando de amortiguar el dolor, como lo había hecho antes, pero al parecer, ahora no estaba funcionando. En ese momento pensó en la posibilidad de que… no… no era posible que… aquella noche hubiera quedado embarazada.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Qué pasara con la pobre Riza?

¿POr qué se fue Roy?

¿Donde estara?


	6. Imperdonable

**Editado BD**

**Nota: **En contra de mi voluntad, se da el caso del capitulo anterior. El formato es el mismo, primero la version Editada y despues la version original.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Imperdonable**

_Y de pronto, tú ya no estabas,_  
_ni la alegría ni la ilusión…_  
_Ayer tenía el paraíso._  
_Tu ausencia me lo arrebató._

* * *

Platicamos largo rato sobre lo que estaba pasando, se fue muy mal, nunca pensé oírla hablar así. No puedo imaginar como seria si entre ellos dos hubiera pasado algo más… o ¿menos? Digo, por su extraña relación de tantos años en ese tiempo han vivido más que una pareja, aun si un nunca hubo nada, por que de haber existido algo quizás el no se hubiera ido. Hace tiempo propusimos una apuesta que los implicaba, pero al observarlos detenidamente, nos dimos cuenta que cualquier pronóstico era muy arriesgado y con altos índices de error. Por que siempre hubo un trato estricto entre ellos, pudimos confirmar nuestras suposiciones hace muy poco. Hace tiempo que sospechaba de algo entre ellos, a veces algunas miradas y gestos dicen más que cualquier palabra, pero supe lo que en realidad pasaba cuando el propio Mustang me lo confeso una vez que estábamos aburridos y nos emborrachamos en un bar. Pero por parte de Riza, digamos que no pudo ocultarlo más cuando él se fue. Me pregunto como pudieron vivir tanto tiempo así.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? —Es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos, Furey esta más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Para empezar, ¿Dónde están el coronel y la teniente Hawkeye? –Cuestiona Breda. Es inútil pretender que lo que le pase a cualquiera de nosotros no sea de importancia general, teme lo que es propio de situaciones como estas, que Riza esté detenida.

—El coronel esta en la clínica y mandamos a la teniente a su casa. El tipo se ve como un sujeto decente, dice que no levantara cargos. —Comento con temor a equivocarme, en este trabajo nos ha quedado claro que hay poca gente en la cual confiar.

—A mí quien me preocupa aun es el general Mustang, la teniente esta preocupada por él. Si él volviera, ella estaría mejor. –Razonó Flamman. Una gran verdad.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado por la cabeza de Mustang para abandonarlo todo? aun sí no pudo ser führer, ya se había ganado un alto puesto de influencia al tribunal de guerra del parlamento. La ultima vez que le vimos lucía muy afectado, fue cuando le dijeron sobre la desaparición de Edward. Él no podía creerlo, pero no creo que Edward hubiera sido la razón. Sólo preguntándole en persona podríamos saber con certeza lo que ocurrió. Breda tiene una teoría: Ishbal. Se supone que trabajamos duro para que él hiciera muchas cosas con el país, como enmendar las culpas que ganó tras la masacre de ese pueblo. Culpa es la palabra clave para lo que creemos paso. Confiamos en que cuando entienda que puede hacer algo con eso y que la perdida de su ojo no fue justicia divina, volverá y completaremos la misión.

—Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo, también es preocupante no saber sobre él. —Sugiere Flamman.

—Lo último que supimos fue que se había degradado, debió haber pasado algo muy grave para que hiciera eso.

Seguimos platicando sobre el asunto, no tenemos idea de lo que debemos hacer o que tanto se nos agradecería involucrarnos, nadie nos ha pedido ayuda. Así pasamos el resto del día hasta que fue mi hora de salir. Los chicos me pidieron ir a ver a la teniente para verificar que hubiera ido a su casa y no realice alguna otra tontería.

Lo siguiente que paso fue oí a Black Hayate gimiendo y llorando, entré y encontré a Riza en el suelo, fría y con la palidez de un muerto, estaba inconciente. Cuando me acerque, vi la mancha de sangre expandiéndose por el piso. ¿Intento quitarse la vida?

.oOo.

Desde el incidente de ayer mis pensamientos tienen nombre y apellido, Riza Hawkeye. Me he preguntado toda la mañana en donde esta. Pase toda la noche pensando en como hacer para comenzar de nuevo. Algo que demuestre que no le guardo rencor ni me haga ver blando. Algo me dice —y lo tengo ya comprobado— que ella no será una asistente dedicada. Nunca pensé empezar con el pie izquierdo. Así que tal vez sea hora de salir del privado y preguntar que es lo que ocurre.

—Posiblemente se ausente algún tiempo. —Me dice el teniente Jean Havoc después de preguntarle por Hawkeye. Ayer me quedo claro que es un tipo de fácil trato y que conoce bastante bien a la teniente Coronel.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Ella traerá los informes médicos, tuvo un deterioro en su salud. —La preocupación en las caras de los tenientes Havoc y Breda, del sargento Furey y el oficial Flamman. Me confirman que no fue mera excusa para dispensarla.

Así que un deterioro. Aprendí mucho de Marie en ese poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Ese semblante no decía nada bueno. Únicamente espero que no haya sido por mi culpa. Espero que este bien. Lo único positivo que encuentro ahora es que por lo menos ya aprendí los nombres de mis subordinados.

—Coronel —De nuevo es el teniente Havoc. —Sólo quería agradecerle el… el ser comprensivo con la teniente coronel Hawkeye, ha de estar en uno de esos días en que… una corte marcial seria….

—Descuide —le interrumpo— le dije que no lo haría. Pero no seré tan indulgente si algo así vuelve a ocurrir.

La angustia en su voz es suficiente para entender lo importante que es ella para ellos, supongo que también ellos para ella. Sólo así puede entenderse el porque la teniente coronel estaba tan empeñada en estar a cargo de esta oficina. No se si denominar esa unión de equipo como una fortaleza o una debilidad.

—No sé lo que haya pasado ayer, pero la teniente coronel no se precipita de esa manera sin una poderosa razón. —Duda, preocupación. Es lo que puedo inferir de lo que me dice.

—Creo que comenzare a conocerla mejor.

Esa es la única respuesta que puedo darle. Porque, por la manera de decirlo, todo suena a que fue mi culpa. Sentía que lo era por los atrevimientos que me tome con ella, pero ahora creo que debo disculparme seriamente y, si los rumores tienen algo de verdad, entiendo el por que de su molestia. De alguna manera logro entenderla, yo también estoy lejos de esa persona especial en mi vida. En mi caso irremediablemente para siempre. Si alguien me hubiera dicho algo hiriente sobre Marie, no sé que es lo que hubiera hecho. Seguramente algo similar.

Que estúpida manera de comenzar, creo que soy un poco irritante.

.oOo.

Clínica Militar, Central City.

Sinceramente no entiendo a la gente. ¿Por qué no pueden solucionar sus errores de una manera más inteligente, más humana, más…? Aun no puedo aprender a no enojarme por este tipo de situaciones, pero no logro entender como alguien puede dañar y dañarse de una forma tan irresponsable. Si contara a las jovencitas que hacen este tipo de idioteces para no tener que afrontar sus errores, quizás nunca terminaría. El que pase mucho no quiere decir que sea común o que ya no hay nada que hacer.

Ahora me siento realmente apenada por juzgar a la gente en lugar de entenderla, normalmente las pistas me llevan a la verdad. Los pacientes mienten para no ver sus enfermedades o verdaderamente no saben describir sus padecimientos. De alguna manera desciframos lo que tienen y llevamos el tratamiento. Las veces que nos equivocamos es por confusiones o por alguna otra circunstancia. Como esta. Ya una de mis compañeras me contó que tuvo que sedarla después de darle la dura noticia. Pero simplemente no escuche el trasfondo. Igual, ¿Qué me iba a imaginar yo? Oh, Marie, si tan sólo yo tuviera tu ángel para tratar con situaciones así…

Entre a la habitación de mi nueva paciente. Una joven que llego ayer en la noche por un aborto. El muchacho que la trajo no sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía miedo, no sabia que era lo que tenia, únicamente llego con ella en brazos muy mortificado y preguntando a diestra y siniestra que era lo que había pasado. Una de las enfermeras lo calmo y le dijo que estaría bien. No le dijeron nada más ya que no era familiar. La confidencialidad del hospital es más estricta que un hospital normal ya que esta es una clínica militar.

Un folder en mis manos tiene sus resultados médicos. Nada alentador. Parecía que acaba de despertar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le dije, traté de ser amable pero a veces me es imposible. No contestó, lloraba. Claro que pensé que quizás ya se había arrepentido, no es tan joven como las otras. 15, 16, 17… es la edad entre las que oscilan esos casos. Abrí su expediente. Unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

—Según los resultados de los análisis…

Comencé a explicarle las irregularidades, sus niveles altos y bajos de hormonas, presión, etc.., su desnutrición casi rayando en un cuadro anémico y algunos rasgos físicos que delatan su estado de salud. Como su peso que debe estar por debajo del mínimo para alguien con sus características.

Quizás alucine, pero su terrible semblante se parece un poco al que tenias, Marie.

No dejaba de llorar, me preguntaba si me estaba escuchando. Su expediente decía Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye. Creí que estaba aquí por ser la esposa o la hija de algún oficial, pero... ella es la oficial. No es como que no pudiera mantenerlo o cuidarlo, existen las niñeras. "¿Cómo alguien así pudo hacer esto tan desconsiderado?" Fue lo que pensé.

—¿Ya lo tenia planeado?

Le dije, sin un poco de tacto… sin siquiera un poco de humanidad al menos. Me respondió un sorpresivo ¡Que! de una manera en que comencé a dudar si mis suposiciones eran ciertas. El tinte de su respuesta fue sorpresivo, parecía tan distante mientras le hablaba. Tenía las manos en el área abdominal, estaba muy adolorida, pero trataba de no quejarse.

—¿Provoco su aborto? —Expuse de una forma más directa.

Un vehemente NO… es lo que respondió.

—No me mienta, esto no es normal y usted lo sabe. Usted esta muy desmejorada. En la última visita registrada en su expediente estaba perfectamente bien. —La regañe. Nunca he entendido que como enfermera no puedo estar regañando a la gente. Quizás espero que aun llegues a regañarme, amiga.

—Yo no quería… —Me dice en un tono casi imperceptible. Sigue llorando. Al verla comencé a sentir algo. Que quizás debía creerle. Uno no llora de esa manera si lo que le ha pasado no duele. Me dijo entre lágrimas que se acababa de dar cuenta de que tal vez estaba embarazada. La cronología seria que ayer en la tarde se había planteado esa posibilidad, en la noche paso la tragedia y… hoy en la mañana confirmo la noticia de una manera muy agria.

Llora de una manera que duele. Pero hay algo que no me convence en su relato.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabía si tenía poco mas de 3 meses? —No podía controlarme, el mundo no debería ser así, estudiamos medicina para pelear contra la muerte, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, y es frustrante cuando casos como estos pueden ser evitados.

No respondió, el llanto llegaba a asfixiarla y eso fue suficiente para mí. Me convenció el sufrimiento en su rostro. Traté de ser más amable.

—Vaya descuido… ¿Nunca tuviste síntomas? —¿Cambios de humor, de gustos, de actividades? Hay mil y un indicios y formas de saber si se esta embarazada, uno no puede estar haciéndolo por el mundo sin tener en cuenta el riesgo.

—Creí que se debían a mi estilo de vida. —Una vida agitada. Su bebé le estaba avisando de su presencia y simplemente lo ignoro —De haberlo sabido jamás habría competido, ni…

¿Una competencia? Pensé en seguirla reprendiendo, pero tomando en cuenta lo débil que esta y que aun si permanecía en reposo el riesgo de un aborto era inminente por su condición, me calle. Y ahora me siento terrible. Pobre chica. No imagino lo que ha pasado por su mente y por su vida, y debe sentirse horrible que una perfecta desconocida te reprenda.

—Siento si fui ruda… ¿Quieres llamar a tu pareja? —Imposible describir el cambio en su rostro al mencionar al otro responsable. Otro enfático ¡No! fue su respuesta.

—No es necesario. —Trató de arreglarlo, supongo mi rostro le expreso algo.

—Deberías decirle. Si tú no lo sabias… él tampoco.

—No se donde encontrarlo. —¿Una aventura de una noche?

—Los altos mandos se enteraran y… lo mas seguro es que te preguntaran por él. —Palideció. Las lágrimas se escurrían solas de sus ojos y en su voz se notaba un nudo. Creí que quizás tendría un ataque o algo similar, lo que no seria conveniente por lo terrible de su salud.

—Por favor, por favor… no… No pongas esto en el expediente. —Dijo al fin mientras trataba de levantarse. El énfasis en su suplica parece decir que encubre a alguien…

—Cálmate, un poco… no es bueno que te precipites en este estado.

Comenzó a quejarse, se encogió, presiono su estomago. Debió haberse lastimado pero en lugar de quejarse y gritar por la horrible dolencia, sus labios continuaron suplicando.

—Por favor…

Me veía fijamente. Sus nervios, sus acciones y especialmente algo en su mirada me aclararon todo.

—¿Él también es de la milicia? —Le pregunté.

Pasaron los segundos y permaneció muda —No tienes que responderme si no quieres… —Se me ocurrió decir para romper ese desesperado silencio

Después de eso entendí un poco mas, estaba comprobado. Hay leyes que definitivamente no deberían existir. Sin embargo no logro entender exactamente que es lo que le paso, el porque de tanto desmejoramiento. Seguía llorando y quejándose, el dolor parecía aumentar, así que la revise. Quería decirle que ese bebe fue muy aguerrido, aguanto mas de lo que podía hacerlo. Quizás así… no, así no se sentiría mejor. No obstante, tenía que ir por el doctor.

…Y aquí estoy, junto a ella de nuevo para ver como sigue.

—Debes cuidarte más, si hubieran cometido algún error durante el legrado, no sólo habrías quedado estéril, sino que también pudiste haber muerto. Estas muy mal pero ve esto del lado positivo, sigues con vida y podrás tener más hijos si te cuidas. Tienes la edad perfecta para ello.

Comienza a llorar de nuevo. —No te culpes, dices que no lo sabias. Creo que de haberlo sabido, te habrías cuidado, lo veo en el dolor que te causo la noticia.

Le dije. No creí que respondería pero…

—Yo no deseaba un bebé… Pero de no haber sido tan tonta… Lo habría querido…

No puedo describir lo que sus palabras me hicieron sentir, aquí, en el pecho.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, debe ser incomodo tratar estas cosas con una desconocida... Mi nombre es Alice. Si pudiera ayudarte en algo…

—Ya nadie puede…

Trato de sonreír, tal vez será mejor dejarla sola para que pueda pensar y para ver que puedo hacer con el expediente, así estará un poco mas tranquila. Aunque esas lágrimas parecen no tener fin.

* * *

**Version original**

De igual manera que en el capitulo anterior, si es nuevo lector pido que se abstenga de leer el siguiente capitulo ya que hay situaciones que cambain un poco de forma, asi que para no arruinarle la historia y contaminarla de escenas, le pido que no lo haga. Al lector regular, puede leerlo, pero si ya comenzo releyó la historia, sugiero que siga con la version editada. Ya si es de los que me pidieron dejar este capitulo u opinan que les gusto mas esta parte, leer con confianza, pero la historia sera conforme a la version editada.

* * *

**Cap 6.- ****Imperdonable. La segunda pérdida.**

Antes de su sorpresiva partida, nunca había visto decaer tanto su ánimo, aun cuando las circunstancias de su vida, le dieran tantas oportunidades de dejarse vencer, ella simplemente pasaba los obstáculos por mas difíciles que fueran, siempre mirando hacia delante.

Desde ese momento, renunció a algunos placeres o mejor dicho, necesidades humanas vitales, no por voluntad propia, sino que la tristeza se adueño de todos sus sentidos, de toda su mente e hirió su corazón. Por esto casi no comía, no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, las cuales la consumían con pensamientos los cuales casi siempre venían acompañados de muchas lágrimas. Por el día, el sueño y el cansancio la agotaban demasiado, así que se la pasaba entrenando en el stand de tiro, en entrenamientos físicos, que la ayudaran a mantenerse despierta y disipar sus pensamientos un poco, ya que era cansado que siempre que volvía un recuerdo suyo, no podía evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar, aun cuando hacia mucho que no lo hacia, por lo cual, la hinchazón de los ojos se notaba demasiado y cada ves que intentaba comer algo, el sólo olor de la comida la dejaba satisfecha, o incluso, con siquiera olerla, el apetito se le iba, provocándole una nueva nausea.

Estúpido preguntar desde cuando se había vuelto tan descuidada, _**¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?**_

Como pudo se puso de pie, de prisa, pero con cuidado, tenia que ir al hospital a comprobar sus sospechas, aunque tenia miedo, no tanto por que esto resultara cierto, seguramente si Roy se enteraba que tendría un hijo, regresaría, pero su temor no era por eso, sino por esos dolores y malestares ya que, a pesar de lo poco, casi nulo, que conocía sobre maternidad, sabia que esos dolores no eran normales. Si acaso estaba embarazada, si tenia una vida dentro de ella, le había estado haciendo daño.

El dolor era aun intenso, por lo que se recogió de nuevo el cabello para salir, pero mientras se acomodaba el broche su cabeza comenzó a doler, su vista se torno borrosa de nuevo y sus rodillas se falsearon, no podía mantenerse en pie, así que se recargo en la pared, no pudo sostener su cuerpo por mas tiempo, por lo que se resbaló en ella hacia el suelo, donde Black Hayate se le acerco.

La perdida de la voluntad de su cuerpo, vino con el aumento en los dolores en su vientre y espalda que se volvían cada vez mas agudos, Riza no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar, del dolor y la desesperación, de la felicidad que le causaba la nueva e inquietante ilusión de un hijo, pero también del miedo ante una posible perdida.

-Por dios… un hijo… un bebé suyo y mío…

Dijo en el suelo entre rizas nerviosas, se fue gateando hasta el teléfono y marco un numero, fue lo único que se le ocurrió….

**.oOo.**

-Cielos, que problema…. – Comentó Breda tras escuchar lo sucedido.

-La teniente se fue muy mal, nunca pensé oírle hablar así.

-Imagínense si entre ellos dos hubiera pasado algo más… o ¿menos? Digo, por su extraña relación de tantos años… en ese tiempo han vivido más que una pareja, aun sin noviazgo. – Se aventuró a decir Havoc.

-Pues eso es cierto, aun recuerdo cuanto propusimos la apuesta… ¿Por qué nunca la hicimos?

-Porque sabíamos que esos dos nunca se iban a tratar diferente, aun cuando se gustaban. – Se animo a comentar Flamman.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, además, todos estábamos convencidos de eso, ninguno llevaba la contra. –Dedujo al fin Furey. –Pero ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Para empezar, ¿Dónde están el coronel y la teniente Hawkeye? –Cuestionó Breda.

-El coronel esta en la clínica y la teniente se fue a su casa. El tipo se ve como un sujeto decente, pero quien sabe si podremos confiar en su palabra.

-A mí quien me preocupa aun es el general Mustang, la teniente esta preocupada por él, si él volviera, ella estaría mejor. –Razonó Flamman.

-Pero… él se fue, aun sí no pudo ser führer, ya se había ganado un alto puesto de influencia al tribunal de guerra en el parlamento ¿Qué pudo haber pasado por su cabeza para abandonarlo todo?

-La ultima vez que le ví lucía tan afectado, fue cuando le dijeron lo de la desaparición de Edward. –Dijo Breda.

-Cierto, él no podía creerlo, pero no creo que hubiera sido por eso, ¿o si?

-Quien sabe, Furey. Sólo preguntándole en persona podríamos saber con certeza lo que ocurrió.

-Si, tal vez deberíamos buscarlo, en verdad también es preocupante no saber nada de él.

-Lo ultimo que nos informaron de el fue que se había degradado… debió haber sido algo muy grave para que hiciera eso.

-Me pregunto… ¿A donde lo habrán mandado?

-Ni idea, pero si nadie sabe nada de él, debió haber sido muy lejos.

-Tal vez…

Seguían analizando los hechos cuando el teléfono los interrumpió. Havoc se acerco a el, levanto la bocina y contestó.

-¡Hola! Aquí, Havoc. Diga.

-Havoc… por favor, no sabia a quien mas llamarle, necesito ayuda. – Dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Riza, eres tú?

-Por favor, necesito a un doctor. Estoy en mi casa.

-Voy a para allá. – Colgó.

Por su rostro, sus compañeros supieron que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntaron.

-No lo sé, tendré que salir. Si el coronel pregunta, salí por una cuestión personal...

Salio de la oficina sin mas explicaciones, dejando a sus compañeros perplejos. Al llegar a casa de Riza, la encontró en el suelo, con una capa de sudor frío en su frente y con la palidez de un muerto. Le levanto el rostro y ella se abrazo a él.

-Havoc… necesito a un doctor..

-Riza, ¿pero que?

-¡Aahh! me duele, llévame con un doctor…

Fue lo que alcanzo a decirle con lucidez, ya que cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de la sangre en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como pudo, la impresión fue inmensa.

-No… por favor, no... ¡AAH! – entre lastimeros sollozos fue lo último que dijo en ese momento, ya que sufrió un desmayo.

-Riza, no… Dios…

Havoc la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la clínica. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella. Pensó que tal vez, había pensado en quitarse la vida.

**.oOo.**

Despertó en medio de una luz blanca que la cegaba un poco, en una habitación blanca, demasiado sencilla, por no decir tétrica, fría. Se sentía morir había una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, sabia que algo estaba mal aun cuando seguía aturdida y agotada, sabia que le faltaba algo.

-¿Qué paso? Me duele… - dijo tratando de levantarse.

-Señora Hawkeye, - evito que se levantara - fue traída ayer, en la noche, lo siento, sufrió un aborto espontáneo. –Riza se quedo fría, sus labios temblaron, por lo que tardo en contestar, después de que un puchero triste se formara en su rostro y comenzó a sollozar amargamente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Entonces si estaba embarazada. – Se dijo a si misma con dolor, e intensificando su llanto.

-Por favor, se que fue duro, pero aun no esta del todo recuperada, debe mantenerse en reposo absoluto. – Le suplico la enfermera. – aun sigue débil, le mandaron a hacer algunos análisis, por favor, no se altere.

Riza seguía desesperada y adolorida, su seguía moviéndose podría hacerse daño así que la enfermera la anestesio.

-Perdóname… perdóname, bebé. –Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, pues se quedo dormida

-Le avisare a la enfermera a cargo, para que la revise, pudo haberse lastimado. – se dijo a si misma, mirándola con humanidad. – Pobre chica.

**.oOo.**

Lagrimas, eso era lo que sus ojos casi no conocían antes de este tiempo, y pese a que últimamente se la pasaba llorando, aun podía hacerlo, sus lágrimas no tenían para cuando terminar, pero… No era para menos, horas después de que Havoc llegara a su casa, ella se encontraba en el hospital. Ni siquiera podía acurrucarse en la cama como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, no podía hacerlo por que se encontraba en recuperación. En la tarde se había planteado la posibilidad de estar embarazada, en la noche había sufrido el sorpresivo aborto y ahora, en la madrugada se recuperaba del legrado que le habían practicado. ¡Qué triste forma de comprobar su sospecha!

La enfermera encargada entró.

-Ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Vacía… – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Veamos… - Dijo con el expediente en sus manos. – Según los resultados de los análisis que le practicamos, muestra que se ha sobrepasado mucho. Sus niveles de presión y azúcar están demasiado bajos, tiene anemia y el cansancio en sus ojos es notorio… - Riza no hacia otra cosa que llorar. –Teniente Hawkeye... ¿Acaso ya tenia planeado esto? – Señaló regañándola.

-¿Qué? –Respondió sorpresivamente, ya que había permanecido distante. -¿Qué es lo que insinúa? Snif…

-¿Provoco su aborto? – Continuó más enérgica.

-No…

-No me mienta, esto no es normal y usted lo sabe.

-No, yo no quería perderlo… a este bebé…

-¿Entonces por que esta tan desmejorada siendo que en su ultima visita registrada en su expediente, estaba perfectamente bien?

-Yo…Yo me acababa de dar cuenta de que tal vez estaba embarazada. ¡Aaauh! -Dijo tratando de levantarse. la enfermera la detuvo.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabía si tenía casi 3 meses?

-… acababa de darme cuenta. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… - Dijo tratando de reprimir su dolor, aun no se hacia completamente la idea. La enfermera lo notó. Así que trató de ser más amable.

-Lo… Lo siento… Siento si he sido dura, no quería herirla, pero su expediente muestra que siempre ha tenido buena salud, aun en su última visita hace poco mas de tres meses.

-Es verdad, no lo sabia… -respondió sufriendo, sus ojos continuaban inundados de lágrimas.

-Vaya descuido… es que… ¿Nunca tuviste síntomas, ni notaste la interrupción de tu periodo?

-Algunos, pero creí que se debían a que comía muy poco y me estresaba mucho en el trabajo. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que me olvide del tiempo, me olvide de todo, hasta ayer me plantee de esa posibilidad.

-Lo supuse, tus niveles hormonales están muy altos, la progesterona y los estrógenos, que son las hormonas encargadas de retener al embrión y que son las responsable de los síntomas propios del embarazo, están demasiado altas, de alguna manera creo que tu bebe te estaba avisando de su presencia. Supongo que también debiste haber experimentado cambios radicales en tu humor. ¿has hecho cosas que normalmente no harías?

-De hecho, si…

-¿Quieres llamar a tu pareja?

-No, no es necesario.

-Supongo que si tú no lo sabias él tampoco… Deberías decirle.

-No, él no me perdonaría el haber perdido a su hijo, además, no se en donde encontrarlo…

-Los altos mandos se enteraran y te preguntaran por él.

-Por favor, no pongas esto en el expediente. –Tratando de levantarse nuevamente.

-Cálmate, un poco… no es bueno que te precipites en este estado.

-Por favor, no quiero que me interroguen sobre el padre de mi… ya de por si es difícil la perdida… no soportaría estar en la mira de las suposiciones.

-¿Él también es de la milicia? –Pregunto… pero Riza nunca contestó. –No tienes que responderme si no quieres… Sabes, ese bebe fue muy aguerrido, con tu salud actual no hubiera pasado de los 2 meses. Debes cuidarte más si no quieres quedar completamente estéril.

-¿Estéril?

-Si, de haber cometido algún error durante el legrado, no solo habrías quedado estéril, sino que también tu vida corría peligro debido a lo débil que llegaste. Ve esto del lado positivo, sigues con vida y podrás tener más hijos si te cuidas. Estas en la edad perfecta para estas cosas.

-Yo.. yo no debería siquiera pensar en ser madre, no cuide a mi... a mi bebe. Me he equivocado de nuevo. – apenas si podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta. soltó un nuevo sollozo.

-No te culpes, dices que no o sabias, al escucharte… Te he creído. Creo que de haberlo sabido, te habrías cuidado, lo veo en el dolor que te causo la noticia.

-No sabes cuanto… nunca había pensado seriamente en tener un hijo… mi estilo de vida no me lo permitía, pero de no haberlo perdido me habría hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo... tendría una razón para ¡uh! seguir…

-Me gustaría ayudarte, ha de ser incomodo tratar estas cosas con una desconocida... pero si pudiera ayudarte en algo… tal vez será mejor dejarte sola para que puedas pensar... nos vemos… - salio de la habitación.

-¿pensar? siempre lo he hecho… Pocas veces he actuado, y estoy como siempre he estado en mi vida… Sola…. Esto es imperdonable, yo no cuide a mi bebe… y tu… nos abandonaste… Si no te hubieras ido, Roy. Si no te hubieras ido esto no habria pasado… fue tu culpa…

Se acurruco entre las sabanas y siguió llorando.

* * *

Lo sé, diran noooooooooooooooooooo! y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pero.. pues... de haber estado en cinta Roy volveria, o si no volvia... Dios, esto se complicaria mas

Sólo me queda agradecer a quien honor merece y debo poner la bibliografia consultada que use para documentarme sobre el aborto y los sintomas del embarazo, asi que gracias a la mini biblioteca de mi mamá, a la enciclopedia de la psicologia, a la enciclopedia de la salud y a los libros de maternidad de mi hermana

!Cielos!.. ahora piensan que ando en cosas, (eso no es de Dios ;P) pero valio la pena. Haha!

como sea,espero comentarios y si quieren conocer a Josh foker o ver la portada del fic,estan en en el tema de este fic en foros dz o en devianart, en mi cuenta... Yaiina (junto)


	7. Odio

**Editado ;D**

* * *

Hey, hola… aquí que ando mas animada les diré… pues, se que fui cruel con la triste noticia del baby de Riza, pero como dice en el sumary **_"…Una serie de perdidas y sinsabores se presentan en su vida…" _**etc… además, como mencione anteriormente, los capítulos 4 y 5 eran los que le darían el sentido al fic, explicarían la magnitud del asunto, por eso tanto drama cuando perdí el archivo… bueno, para no hacerles el cuento largo, acá esta el cap 7, que por cierto, también es importantísimo. Que por cierto es la primera apaaa…. bueno, creo que ustedes se darán cuenta de a que me refiero. espero que os lo disfruteis y solo comentare algo para una personita...

* * *

**_No pude decirte que me esperaras_**

**_Amor sin esperanzas no existe_**

**_Esa sonrisa triste me impresiono_**

**_Así que borre esa misteriosa y solitaria despedida._**

_"Kimi ga sora datta". Opening Mai Hime_

* * *

Casi todo el paisaje esta teñido de un pulcro blanco. Las ventiscas son duras aquí en la frontera Este, el único lugar en todo Amestris donde el invierno puede compararse a los fríos de Briggs. La Eastern es una zona muy rural, su territorio es tan grande, que incluso cuando se le considera un pueblo bicicletero, es difícil encontrar un lugar aquí, y ni se diga, a una persona. Es por eso que es una zona de alta protección militar aun cuando su valor no esta por encima de cualquier otro estado del país. Por eso estoy aquí en una cabaña militar protegiéndome de la nieve. Mi sencillo catre frente a la chimenea, es el único lujo en este lugar, mi nuevo hogar. Este es el actual escenario de mi vida…

Pese a lo negativo que suena, no me molestan ni la falta de comodidades, ni mi nueva función, en Ishbal un lugar así, e incluso más humilde, fueron suficientes para no volverme loco. Para vivir un poco después de estar rodeado de muerte.

Aquí acostado no me queda más que pensar, ¿en que? En lo único que un hombre como yo puede pensar. En mi última noche feliz. Mi ultima noche feliz en la que sobra decir que en ella. Si cierro mis ojos… ¡Corrección! Si cierro el único ojo que me queda, me parece que aun puedo sentirla. Su recuerdo aun puede quemarme la piel y con este frío me anima de sobremanera.

—Riza.

Desde entonces aquí estoy, congelándome el trasero cuando quizás podría estar a tu lado viviendo todo lo que no hemos podido vivir. Disfrutando de tu calor en esta noche helada sin recurrir a ninguna suerte de efecto etílico, pero con el vaso las manos puedo verte, oírte y mi piel vuelve a sentir tu calor... aunque sea de mentiras.

¿Existirá alguien más estúpido en el mundo?

Lo deje todo… todo a lo que nunca tuve el derecho de tomar. Siempre quise lo mejor para todos y para nosotros, pero hay algo que entendí ese día, cuando tu y yo al fin nos entregamos a aquel impulso. Algo a lo que siempre me negué a creer cuando en palabras de Maes se me explicaba de una manera muy clara. Aquella noche lo recordé. Las palabras de Maes en Ishbal, en medio del conflicto, antes de un exterminio y el perdido en las nuevas que una simple carta le traía, tratando de contagiarme su aferrada felicidad.

"Cuando la guerra termine, planeo proponerle matrimonio, así que vete preparando" Me dijo.

"Que conveniente, así podrás abrazar a la mujer que amas con las manos llenas de sangre" Le conteste, no estaba del mejor humor.

El intento golpearme. No lo culpo, trate de romperle la ilusión a la cual se aferraba. Me daba repulsión que aun haciendo lo que hicimos el pensara que aun tenia derecho de aspirar a la felicidad.

La negación es una acción común. Negar que eres un asesino y aun así aspirar a tener un hogar con una buena mujer. El pretendía hacer eso sin vergüenza alguna.

Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, varios años después, estaba seguro que yo quería hacer lo mismo. Negarlo y sonreír frente a ella. Pero ¿ella estaba dispuesta a guardárselo y sonreír para mí? ¿Es posible pedirle eso a una persona? ¿Era posible pedírselo a ella?

"Quiero que sepas que… pase lo que pase el día de mañana me conformo con este momento de enorme felicidad y… porque aun no me odias…"

Fue lo que dijiste en aquel momento en que pensé que ya no hacia falta decir nada. En que todo estaba claro, nos amábamos y era lo que importaba. ¡Que absurda! no tenia por que odiarte. ¡IDIOTA! Pero con tu adorable rostro me decías que si, y tus palabras seguían reafirmando ese pensamiento.

"Eso dices ahora, pero…"

¡Pero!

"El afortunado soy yo por tenerte aquí, conmigo."

"¿De verdad?"

La respuesta aun seguía dando dudas sobre lo que acabábamos de hacer y sobre la ridícula idea de que podría llegar a sentir algo como el odio por ti. En ese momento lo que mas quería era tu apoyo, no que me pidieras perdón. No quería verte sufrir por algo como la pérdida de mi miembro, no quería que la culpa se formara en tu cara cada vez que me vieras, ni quería verte llorando, porque ya estaba muy perdido yo mismo, como para dejarme caer más rápido por la carga de tus palabras. Lo que deseaba era ver tu sonrisa. Ver que ahora eras feliz, que fuéramos felices después de toda esta odisea.

Siempre supe que me veías de una forma que no soy… que jamás seré, pero que por ti trataría de intentarlo. Así que tenia que convencerte, demostrarte que el menor de mis problemas era haber perdido un ojo por culpa de Frank Archer. Demostrarte que sólo tú podías hacerme sentir mejor… Y yo también quería hacerte sentir bien, pensé que quizás si te demostraba que no me importaba lo ocurrido, me ayudarías a salir de este abismo pero_ "En los momentos mas oscuros, no es raro ver la única luz"._ Dijo alguna vez alguien* y lo comprobé. Quizás en algún tiempo llegue a sentirme todo un Dios por ese efecto que causaba en ti. Manchaste tus manos por mi culpa y aun así insistías en que todo fue decisión tuya, cuando lo más saludable y normal debería haber sido que me culparas a mí y me mataras en lugar de ayudarme. Siempre me di cuenta, que me veías como una tabla de salvación y creías en cada una de mis palabras. Algunas veces me cuestionaste pero nunca perdí tu confianza.

Sin embargo, tarde como de costumbre, me doy cuenta de mis errores. Te deje por idiota, por no querer arrastrarte conmigo, para liberarte como una vez me pediste. Ahí surgió todo, al recordar las palabras de mi mejor amigo, pues según Hughes "tener tu casa, con tu esposa y una familia, es una felicidad que puede estar en cualquier parte, pero es la mayor felicidad."

Creí estar listo para tener esa felicidad, pero después de todo ¿Quien soy yo para merecerla?

Después de Ishbal la guerra no término, jamás terminara para nosotros, pero en especial para mí. Entonces no tenia idea de lo que nos depararía al día siguiente. ¿Cárcel? ¿El paredón? ¿La libertad? A mi mente vinieron los rostros de la gente a la que asesine, una gran cantidad de Ishabalanos y los amigos a los que no ayude.

Tu imagen dormida en mi cama, es mi último recuerdo de ti. Maldije varias veces ese carácter tuyo al no comprenderme. Pero inconscientemente me habías dado una justificación para pensar en nuestra situación futura si seguíamos con lo que acabábamos de iniciar. Me pareció razonable y lo mas sensato la decisión que había tomado. En el momento todo tenia sentido, pero… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpidamente ruin? ¿Cómo tuve el valor o la cobardía para hacer así las cosas?

Te extraño y ahora me arrepiento de todo. Cuando faltaban unas cuantas horas para que nuestra libertad se decidiera en el tribunal, decidí resolver nuestro futuro, por lo que esa misma noche me fui. Sin despedirme, sin llevar nada conmigo, ni siquiera lo esencial, para no llevar ningún recuerdo tuyo. Únicamente algo que no podía arrancar de mi piel, esa dulce memoria de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Así seria más fácil para los dos, no intentarías seguirme, como tantas veces lo habías hecho, y continuarías con tu vida mientras yo me dedicaría a hacer lo que pudiera por nuestro país, ya que mis culpas jamás las podre enmendar.

Me marché sin explicaciones, ni nada, se que tu lo comprendiste, tanto el motivo, como el porque fue así, siempre tuvimos un vinculo, un lenguaje secreto que sólo nosotros entendemos. Aunque en este momento yo mismo no me comprendo del todo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue ir de inmediato al tribunal militar a ver el veredicto de la corte marcial. Yo no esperaba nada, lo que vendría sería bueno, con tantas deudas que nunca enmendare, ir al paredón por alta traición no parecía ser tan malo. Pero el destino no cumple caprichos y para mi fortuna no sólo fui liberado, sino que el tribunal militar me ascendería y otorgaría un nuevo puesto. Mi sorpresa fue grande y al encontrar ese general aproveche para consumar el plan y borrar mis huellas.

Durante la platica, el general intentaba hacerme caer en algún error para saber si era realmente inocente. Hábilmente salí de sus preguntas y suposiciones y pude hacer mis peticiones.

"Pregunte lo que usted quiera, futuro general de Brigada. Un perro afortunado como usted puede hacer lo que quiera."

"¿Qué se resolverá sobre la teniente primero Riza Hawkeye?" Saber eso era la prioridad, su audiencia estaba por terminar y para entonces yo no tendría que seguir ahí.

"Despreocúpese por eso, si usted salió con suerte, ella seguramente terminara siendo su superior. Tienen muchos testigos de su lado"

"Me alegra, ella estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo cuando desapareció el Führer Bradley. Nunca debió haber sido manchada por esto." Escapo esa última frase de mis labios.

"´A su lado, Eh!´ Ya veo parte de ser su asistente es que siempre ESTÉ con usted." Más que molestia me dio algo de risa. No me refería a manchar su reputación, sino a todo… todo lo que vivimos desde Ishbal.

"Es una persona eficiente, más que yo mismo, nunca hubiera llegado a tanto sin ella. No piense que mi interés va más allá de lo estrictamente profesional eso es algo que sin duda, ella no permitiría. Además ya no la necesitare como mi asistente.

"Pero… Ella es como su niñera, la necesita. Espero que no le apriete el parche." – Comentó con uno de sus chistes a mi nueva condición.

"Porque le pediré un favor especial, general".

"Me intrigas, muchacho. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?..."

Sólo ese amigo llamado Dios sabe como te extraño. Casí funciona tener ese consuelo de débiles.

Hoy me arrepiento de todo. Esta culpa se ha convertido en la que mas me pesa.

Pero el reloj dice que ya es hora de dar un recorrido a la zona, así que debo cumplir con mis obligaciones. Aunque dudo que con esta nieve helada, alguien se atreva a atacar.

Antes de salir me pongo mi abrigo, unos guantes y recojo mi escopeta, el mismo modelo que usaba mi querida Ojo de Halcón en Ishbal.

**.oOo.**

Cada que abro mis ojos conservo la esperanza de que lo anterior sea tan sólo un sueño, un cruel sueño del cual acabo de despertar. Sin embargo, es real, tan real que duele. ¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? Cuantas preguntas que no puedo responder. Estoy tan aturdida que lo único que deseo es irme o morir. Así que pido que me dejen salir lo antes posible de este lugar. Un largo regaño, una firma con la que me hago a mi misma responsable si algo me pasa y tengo la autorización para salir.

Al fin llega la enfermera con la ropa que le pedí. Me dice que es de ella, que es un préstamo y luego insiste en lo que ha insistido desde que la responsiva fue firmada y ya no puede retenerme aquí.

—¿Segura que quiere recuperarse en casa? … No llegara muy lejos sola. Tengo aquí su petición, si usted quiere puedo deshacerme de ella ahora mismo.

—Estoy segura. No quiero usar el lugar que alguien mas podría ocupar.

—Y dime, Teniente coronel ¿Hawkeye?... ¿Alguien vendrá por ti?

Lo único que puedo hacer es agachar el rostro, esta mujer me ha regañado ya varias veces, me ha visto culpable y no puedo más que recibir sus acusaciones en silencio porque soy tan culpable como ella me ve.

—No le llamaste. Si no quieres comunicarte con él al menos deberías intentar con alguien de tu familia.

—No tengo familia.

Le contesto. No hay otra cosa que decir. Es triste pensar que efectivamente, no tengo a nadie. Se supone que tengo un abuelo pero ¿Qué haría Grumman? Sólo vería la vergüenza de nieta que tiene, tendría que decirle que tuve un aborto y que el padre era nada mas ni nada menos que mi superior directo y su hombre de confianza.

Me despreciaría tanto o más que como lo hizo con su propia hija.

—¿Realmente crees que podrás recuperarte en esas condiciones?

No le contesto, no puedo contestarle. No se que he estado haciendo y ciertamente no tengo idea de lo que hare ahora.

—Tu salud no está bien, aun si no hubiera pasado esto, ya no es la misma. Tienes un cuadro severo de anemia… Es lo único que dirá en tu expediente…

—Gracias —Le digo por no poner lo demás, sin embargo es doloroso que… —ante el mundo será como si… como si él nunca hubiera existido.

Ni siquiera puedo nombrarlo o decir que fue mío.

—Era inevitable. Estas tan enferma que tenia que pasar. Así que deberías quedarte un poco mas de tiempo. Ahora necesitas que alguien te cuide, es un suicidio que intentes irte a casa así nada mas. Perdóname pero has demostrado que no eres lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarte sola, y menos en estas condiciones. Además ¿Cómo esperas salir de esto sin apoyo?

—No lo sé.

—Con tiempo y los cuidados adecuados tu salud mejorara, sin embargo, en casos como el tuyo, la depresión es inminente. No, tu ya venias deprimida desde antes, sólo así se explica tanto descuido.

Me dice mientras me extiende un par de folletos y una tarjeta de control medico con un par de citas anotadas. Veo los trípticos, uno dice Embarazo y el otro Depresion.

Los meto en la bolsa, donde me dieron mi uniforme ensangrentado, quisiera tumbarme de nuevo en la cama y seguir llorando, pero debo irme.

—Gracias. —Le digo. En cierta forma es la persona que más se ha ocupado de mi desde que tenia a mi madre.

— Adiós y suerte… discúlpame si antes fui ruda, pero mi deber es defender la vida.

Me dice, yo veo mi bolsa de papel donde el uniformo lleno de mi.. NO, de muestra sangre esta guardado.

—Que contrastante, ¿no? Como militar el mío es arrebatarla..

—Bueno, los miliares existen para salvaguardar al pueblo. Todo depende del enfoque que le des. —Dice en un tono dulce.

Salgo de la clínica, no tengo idea de que hare de ahora en adelante. No, para mi el adelante ya no existe. Algo en mi interior repote "Se fuerte" una y otra vez, pero no me siento capaz de ser fuerte. No desde que me dejaste sola. He matado a mucha gente pero… Él también murió por mi culpa, yo lo mate.

¿Donde estas, Roy Mustang? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

* * *

(*)Horst Matthai.

Aqui vace una aclaracion. Quien haya leido los aforismos de Horst Mattai, sabra que la cita original cuenta "En los momentos mas oscuros, no es raro que el sexo sea la unica luz" Lo cambie pues no lo crei necesario, sin embargo creo que en su lugar yo diria algo como "¿Por que lo pone de referencia entonces? si no es lo que el dijo, nadie se daria cuenta" Pues por que creo que parte de este capitulo fue modificado mientras leia sobre el, y tengo la ferviente creencia que algunos minusculos detalles fueron inspiracion suya, asi que Honor a quien honor merece.

Espero y hayan disfrutado la primera aparicion de mi querido roy en esta fic. Y no me sugan odiando por lo ocurrido con el bebe.


	8. Historias de valor

hola.... hey pues aqui, despues de mucho time sin poder escribir nada de nada me reapareco con el tan esperado cap 8, debo decir que si algo no se entiende como debiera, fue por que tube que reducirlo, valla que fue mucho escribirlo... pero creo que quedo entendible....

saluditos a yurika y a Shadow, que por lo que me comentas, sep, separece mas ala cancion de Confesion de Enrrique bunbury esto del cap donde reaparece roy y explica los motivos por los cuales se fue. mejor no molesto mas y les dejo que lean... Espero reviews, que mis bonos han bajado. jejeje

* * *

Cap 8.- Relatos de valor.

Aun tenia esa extraña sensación en su pecho y garganta, su ojo se sentía caliente, tal como si las lagrimas ya no pudieran ser reprimidas por más tiempo. Había cohibido por algunos meses el impulso de tomar el teléfono y escuchar su voz, pero era totalmente absurdo que hiciera eso. Su orgullo no le permitía hacer esos gestos dignos de cualquier adolescente a sus casi 30 años. Aunque, en realidad, no lo hacia por lo estúpido que se sintiese el hacer esa niñería, sino por la vergüenza que le acarreaba su propia cobardía.

Dio un golpe a la pared, algo que no cualquiera se atrevía a hacer, puesto que el frío intensificaba el dolor, pero para él fue como si no hubiera hecho nada, no sintió el golpe aun cuando los nudillos se le pudieron morados. Su atención se centro en unas hojas de papel que cayeron de un estante, provocado por el golpe. Las miro fijamente y se agacho a recogerlas. En ese instante, la luz se fue, algo relativamente normal, ya que las ventiscas provocaban la caída de los cables constantemente.

En la oscuridad, hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando una caja de fósforos. – _**Que conveniente seria usar la alquimia en este momento. **_– Se dijo a si mismo con una falsa sonrisa y un triste semblante mientras sacaba los cerillos y se levantaba para buscar una vela. – _**Soy un idiota, aun extraño usar ese poder que tantas culpas me ha traído… mi maestro tenía razón, este era un gran poder que yo no seria capas de usar correctamente... La gente de Ishbal, Maes, Edward, Riza… vaya que nunca he hecho nada bien. En ese poder se concentran mis grandes culpas… aunque, lo nuestro fue diferente… Riza, ¿Seguirás en central?**_

Encontró la vela que buscaba y la encendió, levanto todas las hojas de papel que se habían caído y las coloco en el escritorio, vio una plumilla y se le ocurrió algo… Necesitaba distraerse, desahogarse un poco. Era prematuro aun saber si lo que hiciera alguna vez seria visto o no, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

**.oOo.**

Llego algo tarde a su casa, había salido de la clínica muy temprano, pero no se sentía con ánimos de ir a su casa, sabia que si estaba ahí, se daría cuenta de cuan sola estaba, por lo que prefirió estar en un lugar concurrido, viendo a la gente ir y venir. Al abrir la puerta, no fue recibida por Black Hayate, como era la costumbre en los días que lo dejaba en casa., pero ella no lo noto, se fue directamente a su cama, tal como ese día. Ya no tenía más que perder… Se sentó, y recargo su cabeza en sus manos, hundiendo su rostro en ellas, recordando un inesperado encuentro que tuvo cuando, en lugar de irse a su casa, como tenia que hacerlo, se quedo sentada en un parque cercano a la casa de Glacier Hughes.

-Hola, Teniente Hawkeye. – Se acerco a ella con una bolsa en una de sus manos y sujetando a su pequeña hija con la otra.

-Hola, señora Hughes. – Levantó la vista, sin levantarse de la banca.

-Saluda Elizya. – La pequeña se escondió detrás de su madre.

-Es tímida.

-Si…. por cierto, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Roy.

-Ah!... él… ya no esta en central. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lugar...

-Oh! Lo transfirieron, vaya sorpresa… es raro verte sin que él este presente.

-Mmf… bueno… - sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y tibios. Glacier lo notó.

-Se que no somos precisamente amigas, pero debo preguntar ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no es nada.

-Conozco esa mirada… Maes siempre decía que se sentía una atracción entre ustedes y

-¿Qué?... No, no es eso.

-Oh! discúlpame si fui indiscreta. – Realmente se apenó.

-No, no importa.

Era obvia la incomodidad de la situación, pero Glacier no podía pasar por alto el semblante de la teniente coronel, pese a que eran pocas las veces que cruzaban palabras, se conocían desde hace años, y Maes la apreciaba mucho, así que no la dejaría sola. Menos notando que el contorno de sus ojos comenzaba a enrojecerse, si de por si ya se notaba rojo, era obvio que había llorado y que lo volvería a hacer. La pequeña Elizya lo notó así que se soltó de la mano de su madre y se acerco a ella.

¿Por qué llora, señorita? ¿le duele algo, esta triste? mi mami y yo la podemos cuidar.

La rubia sintió encogerse su pecho con las palabras de esa niña, esa pequeña que había tenido una vez entre sus brazos, días después de haber nacido y de la cual había visto su crecimiento a través de su orgulloso padre. Elizya técnicamente no la conocía, pero le había ofrecido un apoyo que tanto necesitaba, aun sin saber la razón… bueno, aun sabiéndola no la lograría entender.

-Gracias, estoy bien, Elizya. – Su voz estaba quebrada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué llora? la llevaremos al doctor, verdad mami.

-Elizya…

-Estoy bien, pequeña… pero… ¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo?

-Si… mi papá decía que los abrazos alegran a la gente.

Riza le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso a Elizya, nunca pensó estar tan cerca de esa familia, ya que la única unión que tenia con ellos, era la amistad de Maes y Roy. Glacier sabia que ella debía estar realmente mal, conocía la mirada de quien sufre por perder a alguien, esa misma mirada la había tenido ella, aun la conservaba, sobre todo en las noches cuando Elizya se iba a descansar.

-Sabes, vivo aquí cerca… tal vez quisieras acompañarnos a tomar el té y conversar.

-Aquí estoy bien, solo… quisiera preguntarte algo personal, si no te ofendes.

-No hay problema, puedes preguntar lo que sea. –Miró a su hija. –Elizya, ve a jugar…

-Si, mami… - La pequeña se fue a jugar y Glacier continuo.

-Sólo que, antes de preguntar… quisiera, bueno… no nos conocemos de manera oficial, Riza, así que quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Esta bien, Glacier… Perdóname por lo que voy a preguntarte, pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para sobreponerte a la perdida de Maes?

-Uh?! Vaya, es una pregunta un poco cruel…

-Lo siento yo…

-No, no hay problema, si no fuera necesario no lo hubieras preguntado. – Volteo a ver a su hija jugando en el pasto, luego le sonrió. Riza la observaba con interés. – Elizya, ella es la razón por la cual he aguantado todo esto y lo seguiré haciendo. Porque Maes se fue, pero no me dejo sola. Debo seguir sin dejarme consumir por el dolor, por ella, el mejor regalo que tuve de mi querido esposo…

Glacier no supo el impacto de sus palabras en sobre la rubia. No era su intención hacerla sentir peor, pero ignoraba por completo los hechos, no podía ni imaginárselos, así que sólo dijo lo que su corazón sentía. Pensaba que tal vez quería sobreponerse de la perdida de Roy, pero lo que en realidad pretendía la rubia era sobreponerse a la perdida de su bebé.

-Aun hay dolor en mi corazón, pero me lo reservo para que ella pueda ser feliz, sin que le preocupe ver a su madre derrumbándose.

-Yo… Ya tengo que irme.. –se levantó, habría salido corriendo pero su cuerpo no le permitía aún moverse demasiado rápido. Aunque de todos modos, se ajetreo demasiado.

-Riza, espera un poco.

-Es tarde, tengo que…

-Sólo quiero que sepas que mi casa siempre estará abierta por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias.

Fue por eso que llego a su casa, de no haber escuchado las palabras de Glacier se hubiera quedado todo el día sentada en esa banca en el parque, así que retorno a su casa, se sentía asqueada de si misma. Si bien era estúpido pensar que él planeaba dejarla en cinta para que no estuviera sola, también era cierto que ese bebe seria la compañía que le ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación.

Si ya se había calmado un poco hacía un rato, pero después de las valientes palabras de esa admirable mujer, terminó sintiéndose de la misma manera en que todo había empezado, triste, vacía, miserable. Antes de esto había resuelto usar su incapacidad para cuidarse, para pensar… aunque ¿Qué importancia tenia cuidarse ahora si debió haberlo hecho antes? una vez mas se lo repetía, el hubiera no existe ni existirá.

Ya lo había perdido todo. Como le habría gustado saberlo antes, así lo habría cuidado, pero todo a lo que ella quería siempre se tenia que ir, sus padres, algunos amigos, Roy y su hijo. El abuelo Grumman era el único familiar que le quedaba y a quien menos quería ver, mas que por la falta de confianza que existía entre ellos, por la vergüenza que le acarreaba el tener que contarle lo sucedido. Y es que... ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado de Roy Mustang, su hombre confianza, su superior, que como resultado de ese amor que no debió haber sido había quedado embarazada y perdido a su bebe estúpidamente? ¿Cómo decírselo?

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, prefirió mantener al abuelo Grumman lejos, él no tenia porque enterarse de nada, siendo sinceros, era mas probable que el propio Mustang le contara en lugar de ella, ya que ella podía ser la nieta perdida que un día encontró, pero él era el hijo que nunca tuvo y a quien consideraba su sucesor, no por nada lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. Por eso prefirió, aun con las constantes suplicas de Alice de que no pasara estos días sola, afrontar su propia soledad, su perdida…

.** .oOo.**

-Por favor, mantennos informados si algo grave ocurrió…

-Si, lo haré…

Havoc contestó a Breda y después de despedirse de sus compañeros de otra larga jornada de trabajo, siguió el camino a la clínica ya que después de llevarla no le habían permitido entrar a verla pues no era familiar. Quería saber como se encontraba, que era lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Así que fue directamente con la enfermera que lo recibió ese día, la cual le notifico que había sido dada de alta.

Después de la inútil ida al hospital, se fue a su casa, que quedaba de paso a la de la teniente coronel, tenia que ir con Black Hayate para darle de comer y llevarlo con su dueña, posiblemente la necesitaría. Se había llevado al pobre perro ya que no sabía la magnitud de los hechos, pero presentía que la internarían más tiempo. Tras recogerlo, se fueron a casa de la teniente. Al verla en el piso de su casa, y toda esa sangre… se había asustado, acaso… ¿Había atentado contra su vida?...

…Tomó la cafetera y vertió el líquido en una taza que después dio a Havoc.

-Gracias… Huele bien. -La recibió, dio un sorbo y continúo. – Entonces… ¿ya me contaras que fue lo que te ocurrió?

-No fue nada…

-Eso no parecía "nada"… - hubo un silencio…. Havoc suspiro profundamente - ¿atentaste contra tu vida? –preguntó viendo fijamente el café.

-En cierta manera… si – Agacho su rostro. Black hayate se acerco a sus pies.

-Pero… Riza, ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?... Tú sabes muy bien que eso nunca te lo perdonaría…

-Y yo nuca le perdonare que por su culpa….

Ella contesto violentamente e interrumpiéndolo, pero se quedó callada al notar que estaba hablando demasiado. Inmediatamente salio de la cocina, Havoc fue tras ella ante la mirada del perro.

-Riza! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, acaso… ya no lo aprecias o es que el odio se ha apoderado de ti?

-Si, es eso, lo odio.

-¿Qué?!!! de todas las posibles respuestas, esta es la que menos esperaba.

-Lo odio… todo este tiempo estuve esperando su regreso, todo este tiempo espere a que se comunicara siquiera conmigo… y eso no paso, Havoc, ni siquiera para darme una explicación. – Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. – Siempre creí en él, pensaba en él hasta el punto de olvidarme de mi misma y por su culpa yo… -suspiro hondo. –Ayer llegue al límite.

Havoc no podía salir de su asombro, le había quedado claro que ella había atentado contra si misma, nunca la creyó capaz de eso… pero entendió su situación, tenia validez, aunque trataría de disuadirla un poco.

-Él reprimió todos sus sentimientos hasta entonces, todas esas culpas que lo atormentaban por dentro. No puedes pedirle que se recupere así como así. Por favor, dale más tiempo, o lo que es mejor, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo tú?

-Yo… también he tenido que cargar con culpas, mis manos han derramado la sangre de muchas personas, así que… No puedes pedirme eso, a él no le importó dejarnos, no le importó sobrellevar esa carga, juntos… Ahora, ya nada nos une ni nos unirá jamás…. Auhgg Ahg!!! –un dolor intenso la abordó.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto asustado.

-Soy una tonta... Aughh!!! Aaaah! – Expresó al punto del llanto, doblándose del dolor.

-No digas eso... Te llevare a la clínica.

-No, sólo necesito reposo, me lo advirtieron. "_**Pudiste haber quedado estéril, aun puedes tener hijos si te cuidas"**_ – Recordó las palabras de Alice.

-Mis llaves están…

-Lo sé…

_**.oOo.**_

Tomó el expediente y entro a la habitación algo molesta.

-De nuevo aquí… no ha pasado ni un día que te di de alta.

-Eso creo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no te pedí reposo?... Mmf, ahora tendré que pensar en otra cosa para justificar tu reingreso.

-Lo siento, te lo agradezco, soy algo impulsiva.

-Alice noto el profundo decaimiento de su ánimo, así que trato de cambiar el tema.

-Ese muchacho de afuera…

-Es un amigo.

-Es guapo, hacen linda pareja, ¿Es él?

-Él es un buen amigo.

-Me alegra saberlo, es importante que alguien te cuide.

-Aunque, con él no puedo hablar de esto, no sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió… y no quiero que lo sepa, es muy amigo suyo…

-Entiendo

-Le tiene mucho respeto y aprecio, no quisiera que eso cambie por mi culpa… -suspiro… - Piensa que… intente suicidarme.

-No esta lejos de la realidad, tal parece que eso intentas. y por lo de tu amigo… dirás que soy insistente, pero ¿acaso no tienes a alguien más? No es saludable tu tipo de vida.

-Con mis otros compañeros es el mismo caso… sólo me queda una amiga en el este, pero si le llamara para que viniera a verme, mi abuelo se enteraría y la interrogaría. No quisiera que él se enterara y menos ponerla a ella en esa situación.

-Mmjum, o sea que es cierto, estas sola.

-Te lo dije…

-No sabes como quisiera ayudarte en eso, pero primero tengo que mantenerte viva y sana. creo que darte de alta fue un error, así que te mandare a internar.

-No…

-Solo así me asegurare de que no tengas esos impulsos que te envíen de regreso. Te quedaras aquí, por lo menos la mitad de tu incapacidad.

-Me negaría rotundamente pero quizás sea lo mejor.

-Lo será, me es casi imposible salir del hospital, así que estaré al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo. Como ya te había comentado, yo se lo que es perder a los que amas, y quiero que veas en mi a una amiga.

-Gracias, también me gustaría que veas eso mismo en mi, veo que también lo necesitas.

-Eres muy amable, normalmente no socializo con los pacientes pero me agradas, y me merezco un descanso… sabes, mejor dejo pasar a tu amigo, a estado allá afuera preguntando por ti.

_**.oOo.**_

-¿Qué será lo que le paso? – Preguntó Furey

-Tal parece que ha llegado al limite de sus fuerzas, no se ustedes, pero a ultimas fechas no notaba que comiera algo, el tiempo de descanso se la pasaba en el stand de tiro, antes por lo menos almorzaba antes de ir. – Dijo Breda.

-Pues Havoc tampoco nos dio muchos detalles. –Agrego Flamman

-Bueno, tampoco él lo ha de saber, ella es muy reservada con sus cosas. – continuó Breda.

-Debe ser algo realmente grave como para que Havoc se pusiera serio y nos haya encomendado esa misión. – Furey estaba realmente preocupado.

-Si, mañana comenzaremos la investigación.

_**.oOo.**_

-Te traje algo de comer, debes recuperar tu peso.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

-Te vez mas triste cada vez. La visita de tu amigo no te hizo tanto bien como pensé.

-No fue eso, el sigue apoyándome… le alegra que me cuiden aquí y se hará cargo de mi perro.

-Nadie dijo que vivir fuera fácil pero morir tampoco es sencillo… he visto la agonía de mucha gente… algunas cargas son mas fáciles de aligerar que otras, tal vez deberías dejar tu hermetismo y desahogarte un poco… al verte puedo ver que quisieras gritar y llorar hasta no poder mas.. se nota tanto tu dolor.

-Tal parece que no puedo ocultarlo pero… no se si sea bueno, son tantas cosas involucradas..

-Confía en mi, lo que me digas no lo sabrá nadie mas que yo… y créeme que no tengo a nadie a quien decírselo…

-Mejor cuéntame sobre tu amiga…

-Mmmmf, será difícil comenzar, por que no mejor comienzas tu...

-Se que no contaras nada, confío en ti, sólo que… es vergonzoso ver que he hecho todo mal.

-No, no te pongas así, ¿Quién nos enseña o nos dice como se hacen las cosas bien? además… bueno, teniente coronel Hawkeye ¿No?

-Si.

-Eres la misma del golpe de estado ¿Cierto?

-Si pero…

-Con razón tu apellido me sonaba tan familiar.

-Yo...

-Lo siento, todo el mundo se entero sobre el dichoso golpe de estado, fue un acontecimiento que seguro ira a la historia, tu y el general Mustang son famosos por eso… bueno… mi punto es que, si fuiste absuelta en algo tan difícil, entonces, debiste hacer bien algunas cosas..

-Solo pocas… y dudo de ellas.

-Y sigue tu pesimismo. Oye... entonces conociste al general Mustang…!

-¿Le conoces?

-Si, bueno, no precisamente, después te contare algo sobre el… pero primero, si me contaras tal vez pueda entenderte. Lo único que pienso que deberías haber hecho es que te apoyaras en él, que le informaras sobre su hijo y te acompañara en tu dolor.

_**.oOo.**_

Breda, Furey y Flamman iban de salida del cuartel cuando Furey vio la luz de la oficina prendida.

-Hey, ¿Quién de ustedes no apago la luz?

-Por cierto, nunca ví salir al coronel Fokker de la oficina…

-Es un sujeto extraño, mira que molestar a la teniente el primer día…

-¿Y aun no saben exactamente que paso?

-No, estas cosas no pasarían si el coronel, bueno, Mustang estuviera aquí.

-Pues díselo a él, él fue quien decidió irse sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de la teniente coronel Hawkeye y eso que eran muy unidos.

-Yo pensé que algún día se casarían o algo.

-Todos pensábamos eso Furey, esas miraditas que a veces se lanzaban… daba envidia ser el coronel.

-Ustedes creen que alguna vez, bueno, no se, hubiera pasado algo entre ellos…

-Conociéndolos, no creo, pero bien dicen que las personas se comportan dependiendo la situación. No sabemos que pasaba cuando estaban solos.

-Pues lo que yo quisiera es llegar ya a mi casa, esta haciendo mucho frío esta noche. Por cierto… ¿ya les dijo Havoc que consiguió una novia???

_**.oOo.**_

-Así que culpas…

-Si…

-Sabes, esto que te contare tal vez debas contárselo a él cuando te decidas a buscarlo.

-No creo que eso pase, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo veras, tal vez el saber esto lograría reconfortarlo de alguna manera. supongo que cuando hablas de as culpas, te refieres a Ishbal.

-Si, ¿que sabes tu de eso?

-Ahí fue donde Marie conoció a Mustang, El alquimista de la llama.

-Uh! ¿Se conocieron?

-Es extraño ¿No? El mundo es pequeño pero así fue… ella estaba de servicio como enfermera, estábamos en el ultimo año de del curso de enfermería, creo que debo decirte que ella tenia familia Ishbaliana, la parte materna para ser exactos, por lo cual no era de extrañarse que ayudara a esa gente, aun con la muerte de unos doctores que hacían lo mismo. Ella fue enviada directamente al frente después de eso. En el frente, había parientes suyos peleando, intentando proteger al resto de la familia, para que pudieran escapar. Por algún azar del destino encontró a algunos parientes tratando de huir, pero un anciano siniestro, un alquimista nacional se topó con ellos e intento asesinarles.

-Dios.. Yo presencie tantas escenas parecidas…

-Me imagino, pero por fortuna, llegó el entonces mayor Mustang, quien les salvo, le dijo al anciano que el se encargaría de ellas, pero el sujeto no cedía, por lo que engaño al otro alquimista creando una cortina de fuego, tal fue el susto de los parientes de mi amiga y de ella misma que gritaron de tal manera que convencieron al anciano, entonces, una vez disipado el humo, los dejo escapar. todo frente a la mirada de Marie. Ella siempre le estuvo agradecida, desde ese momento se convirtió en su ídolo.

-¿Eso…

-Eso es lo que Marie contaba con alegría y claro, con mayor detalle.

-Esa era la persona que espere todo este tiempo… y que se ha perdido. – Al decir esto, Riza se entristeció al ver que el hombre que siempre fue ya no estaba. Alice la miro confundida y continuo.

-Antes de Morir, Marie lo volvió a encontrar, supongo que fue cuando lo del golpe de estado, pero ella nunca supo que fue eso. Como fuera, ella estaba emocionada de haberlo ayudado, tanto que no le importo que un compañero del general Mustang le apuntara a la cabeza.

-Entonces.. ella era.. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

-El general Mustang fue una inspiración en su vida, cuando lo conoció prometió ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida, ya que originalmente había entrado a la academia militar de enfermería para ayudar a su familia de Ishbal. Podría decir que ella estaba enamorada de él. Claro, hasta que conoció a su esposo.

-¿Era casada?

-Si, con un militar, también es un alquimista nacional, un extraordinario hombre que acepto que ella tenia deberes que cumplir con sus semejantes.

-Parece un hombre comprensivo.

-Tenía que serlo, estaban casados, pero por sus trabajos y las reglas sobre fraternización, casi no se veían, como castigo los tenían en servicio en lugares distintos, no obstante se adoraban, querían tener un hijo en el tiempo en que ella enfermo. Casi acababa su castigo, les habían puesto 3 años.

-Que triste e injusto, pero presiento que hay algo mas… ¿Dónde estas tu en este relato?

-Ella era mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana, su muerte fue como perder una parte de mí, éramos inseparables… pero tienes razón… por su actitud de servicio ella prefirió atender a los demás que atenderse ella misma… y yo lo sabia… su esposo, él ha sufrido mucho, perdió al amor de su vida, nunca tuvieron a su tan deseado hijo, es el mejor hombre que he conocido y ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa.

-¿Quieres decir que… tu sabias que estaba enferma y no se atendía?

-Ella me lo pidió, y yo le hice caso aun cuando no debí… y el ha sufrido tanto, aunque no lo aparente a simple vista, aunque sea bueno en su trabajo y aparente seguir adelante, al final del día, solo piensa en ella e incluso ha intentado varias veces quitarse la vida.

-De verdad?

-El día del funeral juro acompañarla pronto, pero por algún motivo siempre he podido evitarlo. Sin embargo, yo lo sabía y nunca se lo dije, debí decirle lo que estaba haciendo, aun cuando ella me lo haya pedido. Yo sabia que era un disparate que no se atendiera, debí confesárselo a su esposo.

-Eso no fue tu culpa y lo sabes, fue su voluntad.

-Lo se, pero me sentiría mejor contándoselo, así aligeraría un poco mi conciencia, aunque tengo miedo de su reacción, él también es muy importante para mi, es mi mejor amigo, cuando lo sepa… Dios, como la extraño, si hubiera sabido como pasarían las cosas…

-Si me preguntas… pienso que fue muy cruel de su parte ponerte en esa situación y no habérselo dicho ni a su esposo… él tenia el derecho de saberlo. No puede culparte, era tu deber de amiga y compañera, es como cuando un amigo muere en la guerra, es el deber de su compañero mas cercano dar la noticia a sus familiares. Él lo entenderá, fue la voluntad de su esposa, tú sólo lo hiciste por ella.

-Es por eso mismo que me enoja tanto tu situación.

-Esto es diferente, ya sabes como pasaron las cosas.

-Sabes, el y tu tienen algo en común, ambos deberían entender que la vida sigue, sólo que en tu caso aun hay esperanza, Riza, Marie murió, pero Mustang sigue vivo, creo que deberías buscarlo, aunque ahora lo odies, y si al encontrarlo no pueden solucionar nada, entonces seria tiempo de que encontraras a alguien mas. Además debes decirle lo del bebe y perdonarlo, para poder vivir en paz.

-No creo poder hacerlo.

-No estoy segura de eso, a como veo las cosas esto no se trata de perdón.

-Eso ya no importa, mi posición es firme.

-Esperemos un poco más ¿no? Las heridas aun siguen frescas.

-Tal vez nunca cierren… Por cierto, siento mucho lo de tu amiga, Fui yo quien le apunto a la cabeza en esa ocasión.

-Oh! ¿En serio?... descuida, no le molesto.

-Alice… - interrumpió una enfermera. – Él señor Smith esta muy inquiero ¿nos ayudas?

-Claro… – la enfermera salio. – Te vendré a ver en un rato, mas vale que comas, espero ver el plato vacío cuando vuelva.

Al verse sola, solo pudo pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, parecia que todo estaba confabulado en su contra.

- Vaya, todos tienen sus relatos de valor, Gracia, La amiga de Alice, Alice Misma –suspiro hondo. – y Roy Mustang, El famoso alquimista de la llama. Lastima que ya no eres el hombre que recuerdo.


	9. Veranos calurosos, inviernos congelantes

**Wiiii, por fin conti, me tarde mucho escribiendo, pero ya saben, la escuela... ojala ya casi se termine esto.... pero en fin, no tengo muchos comentarios, solo agadecerles sus coments, veo que las tengo intrigadas sobre el final, el cual aun lo veo mas o menos a largo plazo, bueno, ya no molesto mas, asi que a leer se ha dicho...**

**Oppps, se me olvidaba, saludos a Rinoax, a Sue-priestess, Mi-Chan, a Neko Riza Mustang,a Yurika Mustang y a Sacrleth Jade que por cierto, por lo que comentas de los signos , pues siempre he creido que Riza es Cancer... (cangrejito playero, wiiiii)**

**como dato final, pues no hise propiamente una portada (por que no le puse el titulo del capitulo al dibujo, pero si hay una imagen que encontraran en devianart (en mi cuenta soy yaiina {junto}) o en foros dz....**

* * *

**CAP. 9.- Veranos calurosos, inviernos congelantes.**

Se encontraban bajo la calidez de los tenues rayos de luna, en un pequeño e íntimo restaurante. Felizmente juntos, ignorando al resto del mundo. Eran una feliz pareja enamorada. Ella era castaña, ojos verdes, tez bronceada y con unas adorables pecas en las mejillas "Lo mejor de dos mundos en el más bello ángel" es lo que solía decir el hombre que mas la amo en este mundo, ya que tenía raíces Amestrianas e Ishbaleñas que, a pesar de que le daban una apariencia única, eran motivo suficiente para que sufriera la discriminación por parte de la gente, aunque al crecer y ganar esa gracia femenina, las discriminaciones cesaron. Ahí, bajo el manto estelar, ella reía graciosamente de lo que le decía el hombre rubio, su caballeroso acompañante.

-¡Jajaja!! Que galante sargento Fokker… ¡Jajaja…!!!

-Y… dígame bella señorita… ¿Me recuperare?

-¿De tu locura? Dios quiera que no…

-Jeje... y señorita ¿Qué tratamiento me propone??? Este mal me trae mucho dolor…

-¡Oh! Permítame pensarlo… ¿puede describirme los síntomas?

-Pues muchas ansias cuando estoy lejos del hospital, me distraigo con facilidad, sudor por correr tanto para llegar a verla, temblor al no poder abrazarla a usted todo el tiempo que deseo, temblor cuando intento darle un beso… -Ella se sonrojo, pero siguió siguiéndole la corriente.

-Suena muy peligroso. ¿Desde cuándo tiene esos síntomas?

-Desde que conocí a esa bella mujer de blanco.

-Bien… continúe con la descripción de los síntomas… ya me dio miedo, sabe, pudo haberme contagiado porque también yo he sentido eso con ese hombre rubio y encantador.

-¿En serio? está bien, aunque creo que usted fue quien me contagio a mí. Sabe, cuando esta cerca, mi corazón se agita, golpea como un loco… mi respiración se corta, siento impulsos involuntarios…

-Vaya que es grave, esa mujer de blanco es como un virus para usted. Señor Fokker.

-Lo sé, es muy preocupante, temo por mi vida…

-Y… ¿Ha tomado algo para aliviarse?

-Pues he pensado en un tratamiento experimental… es muy riesgoso, le mostraré. –saca algo se su bolsillo. – He pensado que esto me podría ayudar… - se arrodilla frente a ella, tomando su mano y colocándole un anillo. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Josh!!!! Claro que si… - Contesto emocionada y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo. – Me has sorprendido, te amo…. jajaja…

-No más que yo a ti… - La beso, ella rompió el beso dulcemente.

-Pero… Josh… eso significa que uno de los dos debe dejar la milicia… - Comentó con mucha seriedad…

-No, no tienen porque enterarse… si nos casamos hoy, en una celebración sencilla… nadie lo sabrá… bueno, excepto Alice y su queridísimo noviecito que nos esperan en la capilla.

-Josh, tenías todo planeado, una boda y a nuestros mejores amigos, es como un sueño…

-Se bien que tu no dejarías tu trabajo, y menos yo que acabo de pasar el examen de alquimista nacional. – Le confesó triunfante.

-Josh… - Abrazándolo – ¡Qué bueno!! Felicidades, Mayor Fokker. – Lo soltó e hizo el saludo militar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-Eres un tramposo, pero SI, casémonos ya…!

Respiró hondo, parpadeó un par de veces y suspiro… Todo era un dulce recuerdo…

_**-No nos hubieran descubierto de no ser porque se nos ocurrió tomarnos todo ese fin de semana de luna de miel… **_

Dijo para sí mismo casi acostado en el asiento de piel. Dio otro largo suspiro, aun tenía el rostro somnoliento pues había pasado la noche anterior en un bar, así que no se sentía óptimo en el trabajo. Pensaba en su esposa fallecida, en lo injusto de la vida… y a la vez pensaba en los acontecimientos de estos últimos días… En esas dos cosas que le inquietaban.

La primera de ellas era la repentina muerte de su esposa, a quien extrañaba profundamente y de la cual se culpaba, bueno, no sólo él, sino que algunas personas cercanas lo acusaban, lo que dio pie a rumores que lo mandaron algunas veces a interrogatorios, aun sin fundamentos validos.

Marie había muerto hace muy poco, aun le dolía su partida y debía guardar su memoria… Todavía recordaba esa noche que había bebido tanto que no podía ni sostenerse en pie, Alice tuvo que ir por él y llevarlo a casa, o aquella vez en que lo encontró con la pistola, era obvio lo que planeaba, pero estaba tan mal que no había podido ni cargarla. El dolor estaba tan presente tanto como ese fatídico día.

Lo otro que le inquietaba era la extraña primera impresión que había tenido de su subordinada, no entendía por qué además de preocuparse por su suerte, por el recuerdo y la falta que le hacía Marie, se preocupaba por ella… por pedirle una disculpa que bien podría esperar. Le asustaba esa importancia desmesurada que le daba al hecho de que ella lo aborreciera, sabía que tenía fundamentos en hacerlo y él entendía su error, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de disculparse, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero no quería estar mal con esa persona. Aunque sentía que una disculpa no sería suficiente para reparar su falta

De hecho había pensado llevarle unas flores al hospital pero no encontraba un buen pretexto para hacerlo, ya que ella lo alucinaba aun cuando apenas se habían visto un par de veces. Además era probable que se encontrara con Alice, ella era muy valiente al seguir trabajando en el lugar donde murió su mejor amiga, aunque también le gustaría visitarla a ella, si bien sólo para saludarla ya que no había mucho que quisiera hablar con ella por el momento, ya le había ayudado tanto que si seguía se convertiría en una molestia para ella. Ya le había evitado la muerte unas cuantas ocasiones…

_**-Marie… Me dejaste muy solo… justo cuando nuestro castigo estaba por terminar, planeábamos tener familia, por dios santo… ¿Por qué te fuiste Marie?... y Alice… Me salvaste tantas veces… aunque… La verdad es que no quería morir, pero no encontraba una razón para seguir viviendo… hasta que la ví… a ella.**_ – pensó, aunque le asusto lo último de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué ella se inmiscuía aun en sus intimas reflexiones? No pudo seguir razonando esto pues fue interrumpido.

_**-¿**_Le pasa algo, coronel Fokker? – preguntó Havoc al verlo pensativo y desganado.

-No… Todo está bien. – respondió fingiendo serenidad.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, sólo he tenido un mal día.

-Bueno, los demás y yo iremos al bar en la noche, no sé si quisiera acompañarnos un rato.

-¿Los demás estarán de acuerdo?

-Descuide, hasta el momento ha sido un buen jefe, así que no hablaremos mal de usted, digo, por si eso le preocupa…

-No, está bien, merezco algo de distracción.

_**.oOo.**_

Por fin lo había hecho, por fin había hablado sobre sus sentimientos con alguien, desde su adolescencia se guardaba todo lo que sentía para ella misma, finalmente había podido desahogarse de algo, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, desde que la transfirieron y le era casi imposible hablar con Becky. Por fin había compartido con alguien lo que sintió esa mañana al verse ahí, sola en ese lugar y se había sentido una más en su lista de conquistas, y aunque después había comprendido algunas cosas, después de esto y de que nunca llamo siquiera, aun guardaba rencor por lo de ese día, y un inmenso odio por lo demás.

Pero ahora se encontraba un poco, sólo un poco mejor, que aun con lo mínimo, era un peso menos… era agradable que alguien cuidara de ella. Ya que desde la muerte de su madre, nadie más la había cuidado con esa dedicación.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la tragedia, tiempo en el cual, no había podido tener un día tranquilo así que aprovecho ese instante de soledad. Posó tímidamente sus manos sobre su vientre, lo acaricio un instante con cariño y ternura, lamentándose de no haberlo hecho antes, cuando dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño ser, un regalo enviado por dios para salvarla de la soledad, pero el cual no había sabido entender, lo había rechazado aun sin saberlo ni desearlo.

Se odiaba a sí misma, se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haber sido tan estúpida y no haberse dado cuenta antes… El conocimiento lo tenía, sabía que aun en la primera vez había riesgos pero nunca antes había tenido motivos para preocuparse por eso, y después de su abandono no sabía pensar en nada más. Su mente y corazón se ocupaban de ello.

Nunca le había pasado por la mente que como mujer fuera capaz de crear vida, una vida real, no una incompleta y artificial como la que podía crearse con la alquimia, dando como resultados seres monstruosos como los homúnculos e incluso las quimeras. Y ella, quien tenía las habilidades humanas para hacerlo… lo triste es que esa era la primera y probablemente la única oportunidad que tuvo para ser madre.

Recordó cuando descubrió que posiblemente estaba embarazada, por fuera esbozaba una risa nerviosa, pero por dentro, después de la sorpresa y el miedo, sintió unas enormes ganas de felicitarse y abrazarse ella misma. E inmediatamente pensó en él, en lo feliz que se pondría al saberlo, en lo que les cambiaria la vida…

Después sintió la sangre fluir, el dolor como si se le escapara la vida… No sabía si podría algún día superar esa espantosa experiencia, la cual de por sí era complicada, pero resultó peor al escuchar las palabras de Glacier, una mujer de apariencia frágil, pero de una fuerza insuperable.

De pronto dejó de torturarse con eso y comenzó a imaginarlo… Le habría gustado que fuera un niño, para que no pasara por lo que ella, es un poco, sólo un poco más fácil la vida de un hombre. Su cabello, lacio y suave de color negro, piel bronceada, pequeños y seductores ojos oscuros, como los de él, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, de color rojo, como ella, en herencia de su madre; la vitalidad de la madre de él…

Había tantas, pero tantas mezclas entre su familia y la de él, pero como lo imaginara seria hermoso, un ser hecho con amor, porque fuera de sus errores y de que ahora odiaba a ese hombre, ese bebe había sido procreado con amor, porque sus actos fueron producto de eso y nada mas…

_**-¿En él, habrá sido igual?... No, si en verdad nos hubiera amado no habría actuado como lo hizo… No me amo lo suficiente.**_

Pensaba en eso, No la amo como para compartir el peso de sus culpas con ella, y por eso estaba sola. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único cierto y real… Además, si ahora se le ocurriera volver, el también la odiaría igual por haber terminado con la vida de su hijo.

_**-Aun quisiera que volvieras… no se para que si no sabría cómo decirte esto… y, ¿Cómo olvidar la forma tan cruel de arruinar mi vida**_?

Tiempo después fue dada de alta, en el hospital fue muy bien atendida, Alice se convirtió en su primera amiga en central, aun cuando ya llevaba considerable tiempo viviendo allí. Siempre cuidaba de ella y trataba de aconsejarla, aunque también de reprenderla pero estaba bien, no se molestaba aun cuando estaba convencida de la validez de sus propios argumentos.

Al salir del hospital se fue directamente a su casa, ahí terminaría de recuperarse, aunque sus propios fantasmas seguían presentes. Trataría de calmar también sus emociones, la vida seguía, aun con lo doloroso que era, todo había pasado muy diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginó, no se sentía capaz de volver a ser feliz, pero seguiría con su vida, aun si esta no tenía ya ningún sentido.

En su casa tuvo tiempo de cuidarse un poco más, su incapacidad había pasado y era hora de volver al trabajo. Había ganado un poco de peso en este tiempo, aun no el suficiente para verse saludable, pero el que le faltaba lo ganaría poco a poco hasta llegar a su peso normal, aun seguía en los huesos, aun seguía un poco enferma y su mirada seguía perdida.

En ese tiempo, en ese tiempo, sus compañeros, preocupados por ella, se dieron a la tarea de investigar sobre el paradero de Roy Mustang, su antiguo superior. Un trabajo por demás arduo ya que pareciera que se lo había tragado la tierra, pero siguieron buscándolo con el propósito de hacerle una visita de cortesía.

El coronel Joshua Fokker se había ganado ya, limpiamente el respeto y la obediencia de sus subordinados, y tal pareciese que también su amistad, pero aun faltaba ella, tenía pendiente el pedirle una seria disculpa.

_**.oOo.**_

Era un lunes por la mañana, el primer día después de todo un mes que no había ido al trabajo, y se encontraba ahí, en la entrada al cuartel junto a su mascota, Black Hayate, quien se encontraba más que emocionado de volver al cuartel, su verdadero patio de juegos.

Llego directamente a la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo unos momentos ahí, dio un suspiro y giro la perilla de la puerta, parecía como si entrara por primera vez, nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera, trato de parecer optimista, así que puso su semblante de siempre y entro…

-Buenos días teniente Hawkeye – Furey fue el primero que la vio, y la saludo efusivamente.

-Buenos días, me alegra verlos de nuevo. –Animadamente contesto, pero su tono alegre no convenció a sus compañeros

-Qué bueno que este mejor, teniente coronel Hawkeye, ya la extrañábamos. – Respondió Flamman al saludo.

-Gracias por las atenciones, era muy aburrido estar en el hospital todo el día.

-Perdónenos por no haberla podido ir a visitar, pero tuvimos mucho trabajo.

-No hay problema.

-Y… teniente coronel, ¿De qué se había enfermado?

-Sólo tuve… una… ligera anemia…. – Notablemente su rostro cambio, pero siguió tratando de parecer animada. – Bien, es hora de ponerme al corriente.

Dijo mientras se agachaba a quitarle la correa a Black Hayate y tomo su asiento. Al ser liberado, Black Hayate se dispuso a hacer su ruta de reconocimiento por la oficina, la cual consistía de ir directo al privado, donde casi siempre se topaba con Roy Mustang, quien se le acercaba felizmente y trataba de hacer que le hiciera caso intentando sobornarlo con algo de comer. Parecía increíble que el animal recordara eso que tanto le divertía, siendo que hace mucho tiempo eso no pasaba, por lo cual, al no encontrarlo, salió del privado, directamente hacia el escritorio del sargento Fuery.

Cuando el coronel sintió a la bola de pelos pasar alrededor de sus piernas por debajo del escritorio, con la naturalidad y despreocupación de quien se encuentra solo y no tiene que explicarle nada a nadie, supo que ella había vuelto. Así que se levanto rápidamente del escritorio, con unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo a verla y hacer lo que había planeado. Estuvo todo un mes esperando ese momento, había estado nervioso desde la madrugada por esa razón. Rasco su cabeza, tomo su guerrera que estaba recargada en la silla, se la acomodo y salió a recibirla. Al verla por tercera ocasión en su vida y después de tanto tiempo, no sabía que esperar, ya que a pesar de eso, ellos ya tenían una historia, una desventurada historia de… ¿Qué? ¿Drama, odio comedia, etc…? Ni idea, únicamente sabía que le debía una disculpa, una muy sincera y excepcional disculpa.

Había estado dubitativo desde que llegó a la oficina, pero cuando la divisó, de algo se sintió completamente seguro, algo en ella había cambiado. Por lo cual se impresiono… no era la persona a la que había esperado, algo le faltaba.

-Teniente Coronel Hawkeye, bienvenida a la oficina.

-Gracias, coronel… - Dijo muy seria y frunciendo el ceño.

-Teniente coronel… podría pasar a mi oficina un momento, hay algo importante que debo decirle.

-Sí, Señor.

Ella nunca había considerado que era lo que pasaría a su regreso a la oficina, es más, ni siquiera recordaba al coronel Josh Fokker y mucho menos el incidente del día de la prueba, de ese fatídico día… Pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, el recuerdo de ese instante volvía a su mente… ¿habría habido alguna diferencia si no hubiera hecho esa prueba en la cual se había agotado tanto, la había frustrado y desesperado al punto de casi dejarse vencer?

Suspiró, siguió con su rígida pose, por el momento no sabía que pensar de ello, ya que estuvo pensando a últimos días en dejar el ejercito… ya no tenía a quien esperar, de hecho hubiera renunciado inmediatamente, pero primero debía conseguir otro empleo ya que aun teniendo ahorros considerables, de cualquier manera ese trabajo tan demandante la distraía.

Así que se quedaría un poco mas entre los militares, puesto que mientras formulaba un plan de vida, haría algo por su país, por su gente, porque sus sueños para la nación no se vinieran abajo tal como lo habían hecho los de su vida personal. Cumpliría con su deber, pero nunca le sería una fiel subordinada, no como lo había hecho con Roy Mustang. Ni con él, ni con ningún otro superior.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto, ¿ya se siente mejor?

-Eso creo.

-Espero que no haya sido muy grave.

-Tuve bastante tiempo para recuperarme.

-Me alegro… Sabe, la mande llamar para algo muy importante.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero forzada, no fingida, pero sin sentirla completamente

-¿Puedo saber para qué? – Pregunto serena, Josh se aparto del escritorio donde se había recargado.

-Pues, esto es extraño pero… - Suspiro. – Quería pedirle una disculpa. – Ella no cambio su rostro serio. – Se que fue inapropiado mencionar cosas que iban mas allá del ámbito profesional, cosas inadecuadas, pero note su hostilidad y actúe sin pensar, como militar sé que eso puede ser un error muy grave. En fin, sólo quería decirle que lamento haberla molestado.

Riza no esperaba eso, pero pese a la sorpresa, siguió tan rígida como siempre, pero no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de decirle algo.

-¿Eso… era todo?

-¿¡Eh!???... Pues no… Je je je…en verdad no esperaba esa reacción. Yo, quisiera saber que piensa y… saber si pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Lo único que podría decirle seria… Recalcarle que mi vida privada y mucho menos los chismes malintencionados, los discuto en el trabajo, su comentario, aparte de ser de muy mal gusto, estuvo fuera de lugar y difiero en la idea de que Roy Mustang se fijara siquiera en mi actitud, ambos cumplimos con nuestro deber y punto. Así que, olvidare lo que paso ese día... por lo tanto, lo único que me resta decirle es que… Lamento haberle disparado y agradecerle su discreción.

-No se preocupe por eso, me lo merecía, así que no había necesidad de acusarla, sería una desfachatez de mi parte.

-Sólo espero que le haya quedado claro que no haré nada en contra de mi voluntad, no obedeceré órdenes absurdas.

-Entiendo un poco su punto, pero póngase en mi posición, ¿Dónde queda mi autoridad? Además, la manera de plantearlo me hace preguntar… ¿Me está amenazando teniente coronel Hawkeye?

-Tómelo como quiera, pero al buen entendedor…

-Ya se lo he dicho, no quisiera tener que hacer uso de rango con usted, simplemente no es mi estilo.

-Haré mi trabajo, pero a la más ligera provocación…

-No me amenace teniente coronel, no le tendré consideración por ser mujer. Esta disculpa es sólo por esa ocasión en especial.

-Ser mujer nunca ha sido una limitante para mí, así que no me la tenga que no la quiero ni la necesito.

-Eso era todo Hawkeye, vuelva al trabajo.

-Es teniente coronel Hawkeye. – Interrumpió.

-Como sea, sólo vuelva al trabajo. No volveré a comentar nada que no sea estrictamente profesional. – Dijo forzadamente y obviamente molesto.

-Eso haré, esto es en verdad una pérdida de tiempo, SEÑOR.

La rubia salió de la privada inmediatamente y se sentó en su asiento, ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros presentes, quienes estaban más que sorprendidos. ¿Había discutido con su superior? Eso sólo era posible con Mustang dada la confianza que existía entre ellos, pero esa discusión era absurda y con mucho coraje… No dijeron nada, la teniente coronel tenía que calmarse, podrían preguntarle después.

El coronel Fokker se tendió en su sillón después de ver con impotencia a la teniente coronel marcharse sin siquiera pestañear, sin inmutarse, con toda la serenidad del mundo, no sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer en una situación así… Realmente lo había hecho enojar. Nunca pensó que su disculpa se convertiría en un pleito. Esa mujer era una altanera… pero le había dado mucho gusto verla, y lo de la discusión…

La verdad era que no se había molestado por los tintes que tomó esa charla, sino porque, había notado un cambio en ella, lo noto desde que se apareció en la oficina, pero ahora, después de esos diez minutos que tuvo para observarla, estaba seguro de que era; sus ojos… Ya no eran los mismos de antes, algo grave le debió haber pasado. Ahora sus ojos habían perdido vida, estaban vacíos, ese fue el principal motivo de su molestia. Se quedo encerrado toda la tarde en su oficina.

Ella había olvidado por completo el incidente, pero el coronel Fokker se había encargado de recordárselo, así como el objetivo que se había planteado y que se convirtió en el principal desde que lo vio, deshacerse de él y tomar el cargo de coronel… a Riza no le gustaban los cambios, y menos si iban en contra de sus planes, por lo cual, ese intruso debía irse.

Un rato después, levanto la mirada y observo a sus dos compañeros frente a ella, Falman y Furey, desde que llego no había visto a los dos faltantes, Havoc y Breda, por lo que se vio obligada a preguntar.

-¿Dónde están el Teniente Havoc y el Teniente Breda?

-Fueron a cumplir una misión en el este, volverán en unos días.

-Ah…

-¿Los necesitaba para algo?

-No, Sargento Fuery. Sólo me preguntaba donde estaban…

_**.oOo.**_

En el este, el frío del invierno era casi infernal y más aun en la frontera. Se estaban helando, pero a pesar del frío ellos querían llegar a su objetivo lo más pronto posible, para regresar a tiempo de su misión, ya que ese pequeño desvío estaba fuera de los planes de los directivos.

Se sintieron aliviados al vislumbrar la cabaña, la ventisca era dura, capaz de cubrirlo a uno de nieve en un santiamén, por suerte en central el clima era más agradable que en la rural Eastern, increíble que el alquimista de fuego soportara tan extremo clima. Aunque debería de hacerlo, ese fue el clima en el que creció, de veranos calurosos e inviernos congelantes.

-Mustang-san…. Mustang-san…. – Gritaban para localizarlo.

-¿Buscan al oficial Mustang? – Un hombre que escucho los interrogo.

-Si… buscamos a Mustang-san… ¿Está en esta zona?

-Si, el sirve en esta zona. ¿Ya revisaron en su cabaña o en su torre?

-No. ¿Es aquella es su torre de vigilancia? – Dijo señalándola.

-Si, aunque… ya es hora de la inspección, debería estar aquí en la guardia. – dijo alejándose e incorporándose a la brigada.

-Mustang-san… Mustang-san… - Siguieron llamándolo.

-Creo que será mejor acercarnos a la torre no te parece? – Sugirió Breda.

-Si, espero que esa cabaña realmente nos resguarde de la ventisca, me congelo… ¡Hey! ¿aquel que nos interrogó era un Militar o algo así?

-Tal vez…

-Vaya, que terribles condiciones laborales.

Al rodear la torre siguieron llamándolo, cuando de pronto se apareció detrás suyo, realizando el saludo militar.

-Teniente Havoc, teniente Breda, gracias por venir a visitarme. – Dijo gentilmente mientras sus ex-subordinados lo veían con sorpresa. Los invito a pasar a su cabaña.

-Hey, coronel, esos que están haciendo guardia ¿son militares???

-Si, son buenos trabajadores, son como oficiales de policía.

-¿Entonces son sus cabos? – Comento extrañado, mientras Breda le daba un codazo en el costado para centrarlo.

- No es típico de usted elegir el área rural.

-Hago lo que puedo por mi país, con mis propias manos.

Sus dos invitados lo vieron con extrañeza, suspiraron, tal pareciera que ninguno de los dos esperaba eso y no sabían cómo responder para seguir con la plática. Havoc tomo uno de sus cigarrillos y su encendedor, el cual parecía no funcionar debido a la humedad. Roy saco una caja de cerrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón e intento prender uno. Havoc y Breda se le quedaron viendo estupefactos y sin ninguna discreción.

-¡Coronel…! - Se le escaparon esas extrañadas palabras a Havoc. Roy desistió de su intento por prender el cerrillo y se relajo, suspiro.

-No he usado la alquimia desde ese día…

-¿El alquimista de la llama sin llamas? – comento Breda sarcásticamente.

-Mucha gente murió debido a mis estupideces, perder un ojo no es suficiente…

La visita fue corta, un saludo nada mas, ahí, tuvieron que reprimir todo lo que querían decirle, en especial Havoc quien estaba más al tanto de los sucesos que sus compañeros. No comento nada, no sólo por respeto a Riza, sino que al estar ahí se dio cuenta de las terribles condiciones en las que se encontraba su ex superior, no había usado su alquimia, pese a sus ambiciones se degradó por completo sin consultarlo con nadie, simplemente desapareció y junto con él sus logros, sus anhelos, su vanidad y su propia felicidad. Todo por causas que ellos no se podían explicar completamente, sólo tenían una palabra para explicarlo sin poderlo definir realmente: depresión.

Lo que duro la visita, nunca la menciono, No pregunto por ella a pesar de que esperaban que lo hiciera. Así que antes de despedirse, Havoc atino en decirle algo, que aunque ambiguo, tendría que entender.

-Sería bueno que visite central alguna vez, ha habido muchos cambios en la ciudad. A la teniente coronel Hawkeye le agradaría verlo.

-Entonces ya es teniente coronel… - Dijo como para sí mismo con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos hombres se retiraron esperando que él entendiera que algo iba mal, debía hacerlo, él invento ese lenguaje en doble sentido entre ellos, así que lo entendería. Aunque, ya no había razón para usarlo, ahora podrían decirse cosas directamente sin necesidad de eso… pero, ¿Cómo hablarle tan directamente a alguien en depresión…? Lo que menos querían era forzarlo a tomar decisiones precipitadas sin que estuviera listo para eso… Él solo se bastaba para realizar esos arrebatos.

Avanzaron un poco, sólo un poco y luego voltearon atrás, ahí seguía, en la nieve, tal vez en agradecimiento de la visita o simplemente pensando. Volvieron a seguir su camino entre la ventisca, en silencio hasta que Breda hablo.

-Debimos haber invitado también a la teniente Hawkeye, ¿no crees?

-No, a ella no le gustaría verlo en estas condiciones.

-¿No crees que es peor lo que le está pasando? Debimos decirle.

-No. No tienes idea de lo que le está pasando. – Dijo esto último casi en un susurró que Breda no alcanzo a escuchar.

En su interior, Havoc se sintió agradecido con Breda por no mencionar nada sobre ella frente al coronel, él también sabía que su compañera sufría, pero no conocía exactamente la magnitud del problema, el cual había sido catastrófico, por lo menos para ella y para el no nato, aun cuando Havoc ignoraba esto último…

Al entrar de nuevo a su cabaña, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, con su rostro mirando al techo, después lo agacho y se resbaló por la puerta hasta llegar al piso, donde se quedo sentado varios minutos… Recordó la impresión de sus queridos ex subordinados al percatarse de que no había usado su alquimia, y la estúpida respuesta que había dado, que si bien era cierta, no era la verdadera razón… sino que el secreto de la manipulación del fuego era un secreto que ella le había confiado para dar felicidad a la gente… Y él la había usado para fines contrarios y no sólo eso, sino para sus fines personales… Después de ese día, usarlos seria una falta de respeto, ya le había fallado lo suficiente. Primero en la guerra, después… después…

"_**Sería bueno que visite central alguna vez, ha habido muchos cambios en la ciudad. A la teniente coronel Hawkeye le agradaría verlo." **_

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado contigo…? Sé que debes odiarme por dejarte así. Quisiera saber qué te pasa, ¿a qué se refería Havoc? Tiene que ser algo realmente grave si él lo sabe, ella siempre ha sido reservada en sus cosas. Aun con la confianza ella nunca le diría lo que le pasa a los demás. Quisiera verte, pero… tengo miedo… miedo de ver lo que te he hecho…

* * *

Buaaaa, pobre Roycito, esta muy solito y deprimido...

* * *


	10. Los buenos tiempos

Bien, solo quiero decir que este capitulo me dio muchos problemas, la verdad era el que menos queria publicar por que me pase por una racha negra, ademas los otros fics y cosas... (la compu tiene virus....) pero en fin... ya lo medio arregle aun cuando sigue molestandome un poco. ¿que por que les digo esto??? no se, a veces ni yo entiendo pero ok, aka despues del capitulo 100 y la esperanza que no morira hasta tener en mis manos (o compu) el cap 101, y cuando ya se acabe mi calvario en la escuela (ocupo vakas...)... en fion, disfrutenlo, mientras yo respiro por que por fin me ocupare del 12, tengo mucho que teclear...

ok, como siempre, los saludos correspondientes...

gracias por pasarse a leer mis delirios a Rinoax, mi-chan, Neko Riza Mustang, Scarleth Jade ( a quien agradesco profundamente su consejo de ayer... grax...) , Yurika Mustang, Riza-paola (a quien por cierto, muy respetable tu opinion, aunque aun creo que es cancer y me lo dejo en claro cuando en cierto cap del manga tiene unos pensamientos medio extremos, (los cancer somos asi, no toda dulzura como cuentan... bueno, si, si somos dulces, pero tambien agridulces... ) y a Kiwi, a quien puedo decirle que "siento lo de tus uñas", te conseguire unas postizas... jejeje

bueno, ahora si ya no molesto y venga el cap 10... ___**Cap 10.- Los buenos tiempos. **_

* * *

Cada uno de sus movimientos eran tan lentos, sentía que no avanzaba nunca a pesar de que tenía menos trabajo que antes, posiblemente se había acostumbrado a estar en reposo, por lo cual ya no rendía igual. Seguía desganada, antes no trabajaba tan bien por sus problemas de… bueno, ya sabemos porque… pero ahora, era por su propio humor el que no la dejaba hacer lo que siempre hacía, un trabajo bien hecho, ordenado y a tiempo, justo para y hacer la otra parte de sus actividades, supervisar el trabajo de su superior… un superior que tampoco estaba ya.

Encontró sobre la mesa de trabajo el periódico que Flamman acababa de dejar y lo tomo en sus manos, lo hojeo y se paseo rápidamente por los encabezados, tratando de convencerse que el mundo tenía también problemas. Como en el pasado, encontró los mismos líos que achacaban a la ciudad más importante del país: asesinos seriales, ladrones, opositores al parlamento, política exterior, la posible total resolución del conflicto de Ishbal…

Si, había cosas igual de importantes, por lo tanto tenía que trabajar para que algunas de ellas se solucionaran, como antes, cuando era mas activa en estos casos, para lograr un ascenso… Para él… Aunque ahora definitivamente deberían ser para ella, y al ascender, dejaría de estar bajo la jurisdicción del coronel Fokker.

Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita traviesa. Lo mas seguro es que ya se haya dado cuenta del desorden de esos papeles que le mandaron ayer y que tienen que estar firmados para esta tarde, tardara al menos un par de horas en acomodarlos todos, eran como doscientas cincuenta hojas… sin folio.

Pensaba en ello mientras vio como la puerta se habría, eran sus compañeros que volvían de su viaje. Probablemente no los había extrañado mientras estuvo hospitalizada -había cosas mas importantes en que pensar- pero le alegraba verlos, a todos, aun cuando ya habían sido testigos de sus debilidades y desenfrenos.

– Buenos días… - Dijo Havoc al entrar. Apagando su cigarrillo en el acto.

– Buenos días… supe que fueron al este, ¿Cómo les fue? – Su mejor ánimo era sincero.

– Bien, nos alegra verla de regreso, teniente coronel Hawkeye. – Saludo Breda.

– Gracias, teniente. ¿Vieron al general Grumman?

– Si, nos preguntó como iba todo. – Agregó.

– Y dijo que vendría algún día de estos a visitarte, no te ve desde hace varios meses, después de la absolución. – Comunicó Havoc.

– Si, después de ese día… - Dijo nostálgica. – Ah! ¿Qué tanto sabe de los cambios aquí?

–Lo mismo que todo el mundo, que el general Mustang ya no está, que el coronel Fokker ocupa su lugar, que ascendiste… y, es todo.

– ¡Uff! – Suspiro de alivio. – No lo esperaba, pero será bueno verle. – Mintió.

Breda aprovechó para salir de la oficina, habían acordado que Havoc hablaría con ella sobre la visita a su ex superior, en ese momento no había nadie, así que era la oportunidad perfecta.

– Aprovechando que ahora estamos solos… Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo, pero en el hospital no me pareció apropiado… – Ella lo miraba confundida, cualquier cosa que le preguntara seguramente seria en relación a su estadía en el hospital… – ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente el día en que me llamaste?

– Olvídalo. – Se volteo para otro lado, fingiendo acomodar algo.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? te ví en un charco de sangre, después cuando te fui a buscar regresas de nuevo al hospital y pasan varias semanas sin saber que te paso.

–Sólo una baja de defensas. – Seguía con su improvisada actividad.

– Discúlpame pero eso no lo causa una simple baja de defensas.

– Te lo he dicho, olvídalo, no fue nada importante. – Dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a si misma.

– Nada… por eso estuviste dos veces en el hospital, una de ellas internada dos semanas y luego otras dos semanas de incapacidad. Vaya que queda claro… recuerda que tú nunca habías faltado al trabajo, mucho menos un mes…

– Siempre hay una primera vez…

Riza contestó algo golpeado y salió de la oficina, Havoc planeaba ir tras ella, pero pensó que seria mejor ser prudente, ¿Quién era el para reprenderla?, además era su superior, estaba preocupado pero no era estúpido, no se arriesgaría a enfrentar a un superior, y menos a ella que era una mujer y además, una mujer en días desventurados. Se quedo en la puerta viéndola alejarse. Observo su manera de caminar, pensó que aun debía seguir enferma, pero más que eso, dolida, lo noto al observarla. Ella normalmente caminaba firme, decidida, enérgica… ahora sus pasos eran cortos y su andar se había vuelto muy lento, con la cabeza gacha…

Posiblemente Jean Havoc no era tan inteligente como Breda, no tenia la memoria de Flamman, la habilidad de Furey o las estrategias de Mustang pero conocía el lenguaje corporal y emocional. Una serie de conjeturas se comenzaron a formular en su cabeza, de pronto algunas de ellas sonaban ridículas, pero otras parecían tener sentido… Averiguaría después lo que en verdad le paso, no quería confiar en su imaginación, pero por ahora debería conformarse con eso, todo seguía bastante ambiguo.

Aunque, lo único que quería decirle sobre la fugaz visita a Mustang era pasarle la información sobre donde encontrarlo, por si se armaba de valor y desidia ir a visitarlo, ambos necesitaban un acercamiento, pero no lo forzaría tanto, ya de por si se había metido demasiado en ese asunto de dos.

**.****oOo.**

Estaba sentada en la barra de su negocio, o como ella lo llamaba, su palacio. Enredaba los dedos en el cable del auricular, una costumbre que tenía desde joven y que no se le quitaría nunca, menos si la persona del otro lado era George I. Grumman, general del cuartel del este.

Regularmente, la forma de comunicarse con él era por de mas laboriosa y sólo relegada a emergencias, pero ahora todo había cambiado pues… ¿A quien le importaba el tipo de relación que llevara un par de ancianos?

Sin embargo, era más inocente de lo que pudiera parecer. Ella era más joven, por lo menos unos 15 años, los cuales no se notaban tanto ya que ambos habían pasado la barrera de la edad, eran considerados un par de viejos, por eso ya no importaba quien tenia mas o quien tenia menos, fueran dos o tres años, o mas de diez, el que él fuera un militar y ella...

Había enviudado hace casi veinte, quedándose sola con el hijo de su esposo, un niño que adoraba tanto o más que si fuera propio.

Él, por su parte, había perdido a su esposa casi al mismo tiempo que a su hija, las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida se habían ido dejándolo completamente solo, ya que la única nieta que tenia, quien le daría continuidad a su familia, estuvo perdida por varios años. Fuera de ese hijo o esa nieta, ambos se encontraban solitarios, hasta el día en que se encontraron.

– Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz… - Dijo alegremente la mujer.

– Lo sé, por eso quise llamarte, para escuchar la tuya y saber como has estado. – la de él no se mostraba menos feliz.

– Bien, ¿a que se debe la novedad de tu llamada?...

– Ya te lo dije, y acostúmbrate por que lo haré mas seguido.

– Me alegra, últimamente me siento muy sola, aprovechando, quería preguntarte si… ¿sabes algo de mi pequeño?... – Preguntó, le urgía calmar su incertidumbre.

– Ya no deberías llamarlo como si fuera un chiquillo, por si no te has dado cuenta, es todo un hombre. Un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones, como alejarse de todos, incluso de ti. –Comento serio, pero a la mujer no le sorprendió.

– Le diré como yo quiera y no molestes… Pero dime, ¿sabes algo?

– No, nada… Aunque me gustaría saberlo. ¿No te ha llamado en todo este tiempo? –seguía despectivo.

– Ni una sola vez. ¿Sabes si tu nieta sabe algo de él?

– No, no lo creo, aunque no la he visto desde hace casi medio año.

– Ella tampoco se ha dignado en comunicarse siquiera contigo ¿Eh? Vaya que nuestros niños son ingratos. – Decidió contraatacar sutilmente.

– Bueno, nunca le he dado nada a mi nieta, soy yo quien debería acercarse. Sabes, siempre quise verla con una gran familia, me molesta el hecho de que mi familia no tenga más descendientes. Todo depende de ella y se esta tardando.

– No seas desconsiderado, ella no puede tener familia aun. Roy es el indicado para ella y esta desaparecido por alguna razón. Así que para ella los hijos están prohibidos en este momento.

– Si tuviera un hijo bienvenido. – Su molestia incremento un poco más.

– ¿Aunque no fuera de Roy? –pregunto indignada.

–De quien fuera, la verdad es que no creo que siquiera se les haya ocurrido que son un hombre y una mujer, solos y con un futuro.

– Cierto, ni siquiera deben haber coqueteado un poco al menos, menos decirse o insinuarse palabras de amor… Puede que Roy sea muy guapo y mujeriego, pero en el fondo es muy tímido, esa timidez sólo la muestra a las personas que realmente le importan. Por eso no entiendo tu actitud.

– Bueno, tal parece que los sobreestimamos demasiado, nosotros lo hicimos, no se que los detiene…

–Ya deja de decir barbaridades, ellos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quieran, cualquier cosa que pase o deje de pasar es su decisión. –Dijo tan quieta y calmada que Grumman decidió calmarse también.

– Bueno… disculpa, es que se me hace extraño no saber nada concreto de ninguno de los dos, y debo confesar que me da miedo intentar algún acercamiento con Riza, siempre me he llevado bien con Roy, me es más fácil hablar con él.

– Y el problema es él, Riza sabemos esta en central, pero él… parece que se lo trago la tierra. Deberíamos intentar localizarlo.

– Ya lo he intentado, - mostró de nuevo un poco de desesperación- aunque no me ha resultado fácil rastrear su paradero, ni sus antiguos subordinados saben nada de él. No quiere ser encontrado y Riza tampoco debería esperarlo, debería conseguir a alguien y tener una familia antes de que pase mas tiempo.

– ¡Hey!! me asustas, ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

– Nada, sólo que ella no tiene por que esperar, debería tener un esposo e hijos cuanto antes, antes de que pase su juventud. Creo que está algo enferma, según me dijeron sus compañeros.

– ¿Crees que este triste por Roy?

– No sé y no me importa, debería rehacer su vida.

– No me gusta lo que dices... ¿Por qué quieres forzarla?

Hubo un silencio, el general Grumman se caracterizaba por tener un excelente sentido del humor, sin embargo, esa plática estaba algo "animada", madame Christmas no podía creer que su querido general Grumman despotricara contra Roy Mustang. De pronto, el mutismo cesó.

– ¿Quieres que te diga porque? Ese hijo tuyo me decepciono y lo he buscado para ver si lo puedo hacer entender, pero tal parece que no le importan los demás, no le importaste ni siquiera tú. Ahora no quiero que mi nieta me decepcione…

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de que este distanciamiento hubiera sido por mutuo acuerdo?...

Hubo otro silencio.

– Sabes, no quiero seguir escuchándote, George. Mejor llámame cuando se te bajen los humos, hasta pronto. – Colgó.

Esa fue una llamada llena se sorpresas para Christine Mustang, en primer lugar por su llamada y la promesa de hacerlo mas seguido cuando sólo le llamaba cuando pasaba algo importante, y después, su actitud tan inexplicable, Grumman quería mucho a Roy y esa simple desaparición suya no cambiaria eso tan fácilmente, algo grave debía haberle pasado para que actuara así y tuviera la absurda idea de forzar a Riza a casarse y tener hijos cuanto antes.

Aunque debía admitir que era cierto, ella no debería perderse nada de la vida, no más…si ella decidía hacerlo le daría la razón, ¿Cómo esperar a un hombre que se había escondido tan bien? Bueno, si no era por que ambos lo habían elegido así. Ella también era una mujer, con necesidades de afecto y de realización humana, después de los treinta y cinco años es riesgoso tener hijos y aunque ella estaba aun muy lejos aun de esa edad, tarde o temprano tendría la necesidad de tener uno. Ella sabía lo que era eso, sólo que en su caso, ese pequeño niño había sido como propio aun cuando nunca experimento la dicha de la procreación.

De cualquier manera y aunque le molestaron los comentarios de Grumman, estaba preocupada por él, esta forma de pensar era tan nueva, que a su edad sólo podía significar un par de cosas…

– Dios quiera que no sea nada de lo que estoy pensando.

**.oOo.**

Josh Fokker volvió a su privado después de esa inspección de material de repuesto y municiones que acababa de llegar directamente de la fábrica del este, acompañando al general Webber. Realmente le resulto agotador, ya que había pasado toda la mañana ocupado, ayudando a descargar, revisar, hacer inventario y traspasar el cargamento. Lastima que no podía descansar ni un minuto, aun tenía que revisar y leer todo el desorden de papales, tal pareciera que tendría que pasar toda la noche con eso.

Al pasar por las mesas vio con desgano que casi todos estaban afuera, tal pareciese que tenían actividades aun con ese material, bueno, todos menos Havoc que se mostraba algo pensativo frente a una hoja oficial, le preguntaría que le pasaba después. Así que decidió ignorarlo un rato en lo que seguía tratando de acomodar esos papeles desordenados que pretendían entregara ese mismo día.

– ¿Por que no se puede hacer esto con alquimia…? – pensaba molesto mientras seguía acomodando las hojas y pensando en una excusa verosímil –Aceptémoslo, nadie le creeria que le mandaron todo desordenado– para justificar el retraso con ese trabajo.

Mientras, Havoc veía ese oficio intentando aparentar algún tipo de actividad antes de irse a ayudar con la carga, pero tal pareciese que no lo estaba logrando. Pensaba en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a su última novia, hace algunos meses, casi desde que Riza lo llamo. La verdad era que necesitaba que alguien lo entendiese y le pusiera atención, eso de buscar a Mustang y tratar de hacer hablar a Hawkeye lo había estado agotando un poco, no porque le fastidiara ni mucho menos –De hecho nadie se lo pidió- pero si se sentía algo solitario.

Dio un largo suspiro y dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio, saldría a ayudar a sus camaradas y a su pequeño equipo de razos, tenia que entrenar. Llegó e inmediatamente se puso a ayudar a la repartición y de paso echar un vistazo al nuevo material, tal vez mandaron algún armamento interesante, a él le encantaba la acción y aun cuando en ese momento no había, cualquier cosa le emocionaba en medio de tanta nube gris en el horizonte. Estuvieron tal vez un par de horas cuando por fin lograron descansar. Fue entonces cuando sus compañeros por fin pudieron saludarles y saciar su curiosidad.

– ¿Y bien, encontraron al coronel? – Pregunto Furey

– Si… y tal como contaban los rumores se degrado a lo mas bajo.

– ¿Es un soldado raso? –interrogo Falman

– Casi, tiene unos cuantos cabos a su cargo… Fue extremadamente extraño el sólo pensar que éramos sus superiores. –contesto Havoc.

– Cierto, no pudimos conversar mucho pero por su semblante nos dimos cuenta de que sigue deprimido. –Respondió Breda.

– Y… ¿ya le contaron a la teniente coronel Hawkeye?

– Pues… Quedamos en que Havoc lo haría, ¿ya lo hiciste? - Dijo dirigiendose hacia él.

– Mmmf, miren –dijo tirando su cigarrillo– creo que aun no se encuentra en condiciones de saberlo, aun se ve débil de salud, esperemos a que suba un poco de peso al menos...–tomó otro cigarrillo de la cigarrera y lo prendió– No parece estar lo suficientemente preparada para ir a verle, si a nosotros nos impacto seguro que a ella también lo hará y no creo que este lo suficientemente recuperada para soportar eso, de hecho creo que ya fue suficiente para ella el aguantar que nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta de su secreto a voces y se lo recordemos a cada instante. Se que ella nos aprecia y nos tiene confianza aun cuando no nos dice nada, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarla, ver que se alimente bien y todo eso que piden los doctores. Después… después ella decidirá que hacer.

**.oOo.**

Ya se había aburrido de ese maldito informe desacomodado, le faltaba menos de la mitad, pero era una mitad que ya le molestaba ver sin avanzar. Ya quería salir corriendo de esa oficina… hacia días que estaba inquieto, primero por… bueno, cuando se disculpo sintió que podría comenzar de nuevo, pero no fue así, ella se empeñaba en no voltearlo a ver siquiera, ni siquiera por cortesía.

– ¿Por qué demonios me molesta eso?

Se preguntaba a su mismo, cuando en su inquietud salió de su oficina y viendo al frente sobre los casilleros de sus subordinados la encontró, una conmovedora fotografía, enmarcada y puesta sobre el mueble, junto a una planta de sombra. Se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus manos, quedándose fijo en la imagen.

En ella se encontraban sus subordinados; Havoc, Breda, Flamman y Furey. El entonces Mayor y alquimista "Brazo Fuerte" Alex Louis Armstrong, cuando era un militar activo antes de ocupar la candidatura a la alcaldía de Lior. Un teniente coronel de anteojos, cabello negro, rostro alegre y bonachón. Al centro, el ex general de brigada, Roy Mustang y a su lado, La teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye, sonriendo… como nunca desde que la conoció la ha visto… Era una linda foto.

Pese a la sorpresa que le acarreaba poder observar a Hawkeye por tanto tiempo y sonriendo, se enfoco un poco sobre la imagen de Roy Mustang. Parecía ser un buen sujeto, un poco presumido por el semblante que tenia en la foto, pero aun así un buen tipo. Lo sabía, muchas veces –tal vez mas de las que cualquier hombre podía soportar– escuchó a Marie contar la anécdota de cuando lo conoció al salvar a sus familiares de morir a manos de un alquimista nacional, al igual que él, al igual que Josh.

Él nunca compartió la visión del general Hakuro sobre el "alquimista de la llama", –Vaya que se notaba que no le simpatizaba– sólo le parecía que su semblante era algo arrogante, pero no tenia nada contra Mustang, su esposa era su fan, ella le vivía agradecida y el estaba orgulloso de que hubieran pensado en él para reemplazarlo. Tal vez si lo conociera, terminarían siendo amigos, ambos tenían algo en común, eran alquimistas… y, si él alguna vez sintió algo por esa encantadora y rebelde subordinada, serian mas semejantes de lo que pensaban.

Siguió mirando la fotografía, todos lucían muy alegres, le hubiera gustado haber estado cerca o haberlos conocido en esos momentos felices, esos momentos en que ella podía sonreír contenta. De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a Havoc observar y permitiéndole a él ver al coronel infraganti con la fotografía en sus manos, la cual se cayó en el acto. Rompiéndose el vitral.

– Rayos, lo siento.

– Cielos –se acercó a la fotografía– creo que tendremos que cambiar el vidrio. Esta es nuestra foto favorita

– No me fije, lo siento… ¿En verdad es su favorita?

– Si, es la ultima foto que nos tomamos juntos, antes de que el teniente coronel Hughes fuera asesinado.

– Todos se veían felices.

– Si, supongo… esos fueron los buenos tiempos… el único problema que teníamos era el de cumplir nuestro deber aquí..

– ¿Problema? –Indago el coronel Fokker algo curioso.

– Oh! bueno… no precisamente… jejejeje… es que llevo meses sin salir con una chica, necesito alguien con quien salir.

– Te entiendo…

– Ah! ¿si? Pues…¿Qué le parece si usted y yo vamos a un bar? Conozco uno que dicen tiene buena pinta.

– Claro… también necesito distracción, de todos modos me reprenderán mañana por no mandar los documentos…

Rato después se podía ver al coronel Fokker acompañando al teniente Havoc al bar que le había dicho. Era un lugar interesante, agradable y muy animoso. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron algo, un par de cervezas para comenzar. Esa no era la primera vez que salían, pero si la primera que salían solos, ya habían acordado aun sin decirlo claramente que irían en plan de conquista, por lo cual Havoc no perdió el tiempo y conoció a una mujer, con la que se quedó charlando.

Josh sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, es decir, Marie… aun no había pasado el tiempo suficiente desde su muerte, aun no podía olvidarla, no sabia si podría algún día. Ella estaba presente cada instante, no podía intentar dejar ese asunto así como si fuera tan fácil, sentía que estaba haciendo algo indebido….

¿Indebido?

Que hipócrita, siempre hacia las cosas indebidas, se relaciono con una miembro del ejercito –de hecho se casaron en secreto- , sentía una atracción hacia su subordinada sin importarle que únicamente habían pasado pocos meses de la muerte de su esposa, o que ella lo odiaba. Además de su poca fuerza de voluntad y resistencia a las pruebas de la vida, ya que aun sentía por las noches el deseo irrefrenable de acompañar a la su mujer, terminar con todo para siempre, pero luego salía a flote su cobardía y la imagen de una mujer rubia que le odiaba, pero que le fascinaba aun cuando su incomprensible carácter era de enemistad hacia él.

¿Debo ser tan patético…? –Meditaba cuando una mujer se le acerco.

– Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

– Adelante. –Dijo mientras ella se sentaba y saco un cigarro de su bolsa, Josh la vio y le alcanzó algo de fuego con el encendedor–.

– Permíteme.

– Gracias –dijo la mujer con semblante sugerente.

El trataba no verla, ciertamente no era del tipo de mujer que le gustaba, ella era en extremo atractiva, si, pero demasiado esforzada por darse a notar, a él le gustaban mas las mujeres sencillas, que salieran al teatro o a otro sitio en lugar de ir solas en plan de ligue a un bar. Sin embargo, algo le atraía a ella, quizá sólo era producto de su extrema soledad en esos momentos –el pretexto perfecto para los hombres que quieren justificar sus estupideces– en ese momento sólo se dejo llevar por el efecto de la chica sobre él, que por lo que en verdad quería o pensara. Aunque, ultimadamente, era un hombre libre que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, incluso un papalote si quería, no tenia ya a quien serle fiel, no tenia a nadie. Estaba solo en esa maldita ciudad de muerte, en ese lugar donde su esposa murió cuidando enfermos sin notar que ella misma lo estaba.

La mujer se acerco mas a él, era obvio que le gustaba, Josh era joven y atractivo, por su facha no un militar cualquiera, así que le intereso demasiado, por lo menos para esa noche, después Dios diría. Conversaron un poco, como si el presentarse y decir un par de cosas sobre el clima fuera conversación.

Tomaron un par de Whiskys, ella pregunto un par de cosas, él las contestó, rieron un poco. Después de todo no era tan malo conocer a esas "chicas" de los bares, eran mas atrevidas y desenvueltas que las otras además de que también eran divertidas, eran como las demás pero sin miedo de llegar y pedir algo de alcohol. No es que las demás no lo pidieran, pero por lo regular no saben distinguir un buen whisky de uno barato y de dudosa procedencia. Le agradaba, llegó a pensar que ella podría llegar a ser una buena amiga… Un rato después y al no encontrar a Havoc, salieron juntos, la acompañaría a su casa.

– Bien, aquí vivo… ¿gustas pasar? –le preguntó algo animada.

– No, no lo se, jejeje… –No sabia que responder, ciertamente no era su intención.

–Anda, no muerdo… –Se acerco a él y lo beso, él no se resistió, pero tampoco actuó mucho. –Y ahora… ¿Qué dices…?

– Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo mañana, otro día quizás…

– ¿Quieres mi teléfono?

–Ya se donde vives… Tal vez algún día pueda sorprenderte…

El se despidió con la mano y se alejo caminando, los buenos tiempos se habían acabado, junto con ella. Marie no volvería, se había ido y no regresaría nunca, no lo haría aun con la ayuda de la alquimia. Ahora, tendría que seguir con su trabajo, quejándose no se haría por sí solo por lo cual no perdería el tiempo. Menos ahora que había encontrado una razón más para salir de su absurda depresión, afrontar por fin esa racha negra en que se había convertido su duelo. Retomaría su vida aun cuando sus sentimientos cambiaban tan rápido como los segundos que se van y no vuelven. Ahora estaba motivado al pensar que, aun cuando era un despojo humano, podía agradarle a alguna mujer. No pensaba precisamente en la rubia, pero estaba presente en su inconciente. Aunque, de todas formas no se emocionaba mucho. Mañana, lo mas seguro es que no recordaría esto o peor aun, cambiaria su modo de pensar, creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque tal vez tenia una esperanza, se había dado cuenta de esto solo, Alice no estaba cerca.

* * *

Corrijanme si me equivoco pero a nadie le importaba la dichosa aventura en un bar de Josh Fokker. Creo que solo lo puse para ya despabilarme y continuar con el cap 11. y de hecho no se que me hiso por que ultimamente he estado enojada con el, MUerte a Fokker....

Ahhh los buenos tiempos... que cosas no??? ojala volvieran.


	11. Zozobra

Me encantaria dar una mejor razon para justificarme pero no la tengo, han pasado muchas cosas por mi camino que mejor las pateo lejos y continuo. Dios, tarde miles de años en terminarlo, pero aqui esta... de hecho, solo eran detallitos, lo tengo listo desde hace un par de meses (de hecho mas) pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir. La inspiracion es un recurso inestable y digamos que he estado apatica. Asi disculpen por la tardansa y pues... agradesco sus comentarios a **Riza-paola, MaraOsaki, a Kiwi (deja veo si tengo contactos por ahi y te consigo las buenas calificaciones, jejeje)a Scarleth Jade, Hony y por ultimo pero no menos importante, a Aiko Li.... (mija, donde andas, casi no he sabindo nada de ti)...** Por ultimo, solo un par de avisitos... El draw de este capitulo estara en corto por deviantart y forosdz... y pues avisar que la version editada del cap 1 de este fic esta en Mundo Fanfiction, por si a alguien le interesa la version mas tratada...

ok, ya no molesto... aka va...

* * *

_Soñó una foto virtual_  
_de su amor enlutado._  
_El esta condenado a morir_  
_por amar demasiado._

_Si quisieras ahora venir_  
_y acabar de una vez con mi vida_  
_yo te lo pido blanca mujer_  
_que me lleves a tu eterna guarida._

_Nadie quiere nada de mí_  
_y tu quieres que te quite la vida_  
_pero no soy dueña de mí_  
_solo espero la campana de arriba._

**_"Blanca Mujer" Robi Draco Rosa_**

**

* * *

****Cap 11 Zozobra**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde su regresó a la oficina, y otro tanto desde que se había marchado el hombre al cual siguió incondicionalmente. No es que le agradara recordar la fecha o contara los días, pero ahora si tenía un poco mas de noción del tiempo. Aunque… ahora que sus hormonas se habían nivelado hace ya un tiempo, debería tener más claro el panorama. Había tantas sombras en su corazón, que aun un rencor y una tristeza enorme la agobiaban día y noche. ¿Cómo olvidar?...

Cuando llegó al trabajo, no había nadie, una novedad tomando en cuenta que desde su regreso a la oficina, se retrazaba todos los días. Era aun tan temprano que preparo el café y se sirvió una humeante taza, se fue a su asiento y cerró sus ojos.

Nunca imagino tener la fortaleza de volver y quedarse, eran tantos los cambios en la oficina, que le sorprendía el hecho de que aun con lo difícil que le resultaba, los estaba sobrellevando. Es decir, antes hacia las cosas por un objetivo y al final no obtuvo nada. Eso derrumbaría a cualquiera, pero aun con su dolor, ahí seguía. Bueno, habría que reconocer que parte de ese merito era del coronel Josh Fokker, dado que gracias a él, se enfoco en otra cosa, en su nuevo objetivo que se había formulado desde el momento en que lo conoció, claro esta, que la razón original ya no existía. No obstante, le molestaba el sólo pensar en él.

Aunque debía admitir que sus estrategias habían estado fallando. El se había mostrado exageradamente tolerante. En este tiempo ella le había estado haciendo algunas sutiles muestras de su "aprecio" y es que sobrevivir a que le pusieran sal a su café, a que no le avisaran asuntos importantes como por ejemplo: una junta, no hacerle caso, ignorarlo por completo, apurarlo constantemente, aguantar que le dijera inútil y que no trabajaba, mojar los informes urgentes, y mancharle la guerrera entre otras cosas igual de "sutiles", eran dignos de admiración, ya que aun con lo obvio, no la había regañado, reprendido o mandarla a arrestar; en fin, no tenia pruebas para comprobarlo. Además, discutían con frecuencia, pero él parecía no notarlo al día siguiente, lo cual le molestaba, quería hartarlo tanto hasta que se fuera.

Sin pensar, comenzó a tararear una canción que el ex general de brigada Mustang siempre tarareaba, no sabía la letra, ni mucho menos, pero era una melodía familiar que entre tantos pensamientos, surgieron recuerdos de la nada, agradables pero no por eso menos dolorosos. En esa oficina no había nada que no se lo recordara. Debía admitirlo, la oficina tenía vida gracias a él. Desde su partida se perdió gran parte de eso, claro que los muchachos la animaban más que la soledad su casa, pero era diferente… Ahora el trabajo era tan aburrido que lo único que podía animarla era ver el rostro del coronel Fokker cuando descubría sus "muestras de aprecio". Pero extrañaba a su ex superior, sus excusas, las pláticas con los demás, hasta las lejanas e interminables llamadas a Hughes que finalizaban con un añorado "¿puede quemarse a alguien por teléfono?", sus dibujos en los márgenes de los informes, sus berrinches, sus caricias…

Todo esto acompañado de un enorme deseo de verlo entrar por esa puerta. Un deseo que por el sólo hecho de haberlo pensado la hizo querer reprenderse. _"Ya no hay nada que nos una"_ se dijo a si misma, pero ni siquiera conocía el real significado de esa frase en ella. Se sentía a la deriva en su maldita vida, ya era hora de tener algo de dignidad y entender que si se había ido era porque él así lo quiso. Sin embargo, aun había un sentimiento confuso y doloroso en su interior, aun sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo en ese día que no le gustaba recordar pero que seria imposible olvidar, ese sueño utópico que se convirtió en pesadilla a la mañana siguiente, mañana de la cual, únicamente Alice conocía su secreto... Riza se relajo en el sofá….

—A grandes rasgos, la historia más vieja y tonta del mundo. Fue algo como la Cenicienta enamorada del inalcanzable príncipe, que por obvias razones no podían estar juntos.

Así inicio su relato a Alice aquel día en que la interrogo, tenia el cansancio de incontables noches en vela y la agonía de su desastre de vida. La mirada de Alice le demostraba que tenía toda su atención, no conocía del todo esa mirada que le obsequiaba su nueva amiga, Riza Hawkeye no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, era algo como… ¿empatía? Su rostro seguía gacho ante la mirada cálida de su receptora. Continuó, contó todo, Alice pregunto si de casualidad él no era el coronel Mustang, Riza no tuvo mas remedio que asentir.

En fin, Alice se entero de sus miedo y culpas, de las posibles razones por las cuales el se fue, de lo que pensaba y de lo que sintió al verse sola.

—A como veo las cosas, esto no se trata de perdón… Le dijo Alice mientras la animaba a buscarlo.

Recordar cuando desahogo sus penas con ella, la hizo sentirse menos fuerte de lo que pensó, aunque la ayudo a comenzar a pensar un poco en ella misma. Así que trató de disipar sus pensamientos, otra vez tenia que hacerlo por la rabia que le daba el pensar en él cuando él nunca pensó en lo que ocurriera con ella.

Es una lastima que las personas no tengamos la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, por que si así fuera, ella se daría cuenta que ambos piensan el uno en el otro en este momento, y no sólo ahora, no sólo en este instante, sino cada segundo de desde que están separados, incluso en sus sueños los cuales estaban llenos de arrepentimiento, los de él por dejarla, los de ella, por haber descuidado al ser mas inocente.

Mientras pensaba, el coronel Fokker salio de su privado, ella nunca se percato cuando llego, Fokker al verla ahí tan relajada, se acerco, si estaba durmiendo, era prudente despertarla. La llamo una vez, ella no respondió por lo cual la nombro de nuevo. Tal parece que estaba muy concentrada porque hacia caso omiso de los llamados del coronel, así que se acerco más a ella, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su respiración en su rostro. Así que se acerco a su oído y…

—Teniente coronel…

Ella salto del susto, y sin querer lo golpeo en la cara con su mano al moverse por el susto. Un "ouch" fue lo único que pudo articular el coronel al ser noqueado sin querer por la teniente.

—Lo siento… —dijo la teniente realmente apenada, claro que al darse cuenta de que a quien había golpeado era ni mas ni menos que el coronel Fokker, su pena cambio por un desconcierto ¿Qué hacia ese hombre tan cerca de ella? —¿Acaso no conoce sobre el espacio personal?

—Lo siento, Teniente coronel, pero estaba dormida en horas laborales. —Contesto serio.

—No estaba durmiendo. —Se defendió de inmediato.

—Parecía… Como sea, saldré un momento así que quisiera que me tenga listo un informe sobre los avances en materia de seguridad de los últimos 2 años cuando vuelva.

—Tratare... —dijo casi sin hacerle caso.

Josh salio de la oficina. Ella siempre se mostraba distante en su trabajo, repetía tener mucho y lo entregaba a última hora, por eso no podía reprenderla por que siempre terminada cuando debía. Una vez escucho decir a sus subordinados que parecía que había tomado el puesto de Mustang.

Mustang… Mustang… respetaba a Mustang, pero algo hacia que comenzara a caerle mal, indirectamente siempre había estado presente en su vida; era el ídolo de su esposa, el ex jefe de su subordinada y la persona a quien lo habían mandado a reemplazar. Además, había comenzado a pensar que quizás había algo de cierto en los rumores sobre ellos, posiblemente no algo tan abierto como ser amantes… pero él no era quien para juzgar eso, el amor es ciego y no se limita por una regla o un estatus, simplemente llega y te ahoga con su encanto, te da ilusiones, esperanzas de un futuro mas bello y sin esa soledad que tanto duele.

Josh salio del cuartel sólo, no encontró ningún pretexto para que lo acompañara, de todas formas se habría negado, ella lo despreciaba y el estaba seguro que por mas que hiciera seria muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer… _aunque no imposible_. Penso.

Se río un poco de si mismo mientras evaluaba una vez mas su situación. Un inútil viudo que sigue pensando en su querida esposa y en ocasiones cree oírla. No verla ni mucho menos porque lo que mas recordaba de ella era su voz, resultado de sus innumerables encuentros telefónicos a lo largo de esos tres años que duro el castigo impuesto por romper la ley anti-fraternización. Dicho sea de paso, lo mismo que duro su matrimonio. ¿Cómo ella se enamoraría de alguien así?

Lo que lo salvaba de caer mas bajo era que, aunque poco y lejano —Por que así había sido su matrimonio— también fue apasionado y mutuo. Ella lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, él la quería tanto como ella a él, ella siempre decía que eran almas gemelas, siempre pensaba lo mismo que él, siempre se amaron con la misma intensidad. Su muerte también fue la suya. Sin embargo, en el limbo en que se encontraba, se topo con alguien que no esperaba.

Joshua Fokker estaba en la línea de fuego, por un lado tenía la memoria de la mujer que mas había amado en el mundo, y por el otro, la ilusión. Algo en Riza le atraía de una forma que no entendía. Era un masoquista sin control. ¿Cómo interesarse en una mujer que lo desprecia? Para cualquier lado a donde viera no había nada para él. El recuerdo de un amor tan grande y añorado, contra el deseo de llegar a encontrar un lugar en el corazón de esa mujer. Ninguno de esos sueños eran alcanzables, en primer lugar porque Marie estaba muerta. En segundo, por que esa mujer viva, sólo esta en pie por que puede respirar, pero ha podido notar que esta tan muerta como lo esta él.

**.oOo.**

La pluma en su mano se deslizaba rápidamente por la hoja apoyada en una de sus piernas, sentado sobre la leña durante su guardia. Estaba tan ensimismado en su improvisada tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus subordinados más jóvenes, un raso, se le acerco con curiosidad. Había captado su atención al verlo tan concentrado en el papel.

—Oficial Mustang —lo llamó, era tal su curiosidad que no pudo evitar hablarle al sujeto extraño que era su jefe directo. Roy le dirigió una mirada que le obligaba a exponer su duda. —Perdone mi atrevimiento… pero esta mas huraño que de costumbre. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Nada —contesto de inmediato el jefe.

—Últimamente se la vive escribiendo. Si me permite eso es extraño ¿Es un escritor o algo así? Normalmente no se ven intelectuales por aquí.

—No, sólo soy un oficial que ayuda a su país en lo que puede. —Dijo con desenfado. El cabo lo miro con cierto aire fiscalizante.

—No sea mentiroso, algunos sabemos que usted es un alquimista nacional certificado y que estuvo a punto de estar entre los altos mandos.

Comento el joven muy seguro de su información. Roy le lanzo una mirada de extrañeza y se pregunto como es que él sabia eso, se supone que pidió lo mandaran hasta el fin del mundo para que nadie lo molestara.

—Aunque, realmente a la guardia fronteriza no nos interesa mucho, normalmente no nos llegan noticias del resto del país. Pero mi hermana me contó todo eso, creo que usted le gusta, lo vio una vez que trajo mi almuerzo.

En efecto, Roy era el nuevo prospecto local, y es que la sola idea de ver a un hombre serio, solitario, atractivo, trabajador, aun joven, y con ese pasado tan interesante, lo hacían un buen partido a los ojos de las mujeres que buscan una conquista atractiva, ya que era tan ermitaño que era excitante pensar en la idea de ser capaces de intimar, aun en el sentido mas mínimo de esa palabra, con ése hombre cautivador, la que lo llegara a lograr podía considerarse una gran mujer. Su atractivo era tal que podía pasarse por alto ese pequeño defecto en su rostro, al fin y al cabo, dicen que los hombres con cicatrices tienen su encanto.

—No me ha visto bien últimamente, ¿cierto? —Acomodo su parche para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Lo ha visto un par de veces, se supone que usted… perdió su ojo en un acto heroico ¿no?

—¿Eso dicen?

—Entonces ¿no fue así?

—Depende de lo que consideres heroico.

—Oficial Mustang, si va a ponerse filosófico déjeme decirle que yo…

—No es filosofía, es sentido común, creo…

—Aja… pero estoy seguro de que si fue héroe de Ishbal…

—No fue algo que pidiera. Ishbal fue una guerra horrenda.

—Wow, habla como un hombre muy viejo... —dijo el cabo ante la plática de su superior.

—¡Oye! Se que podría ser tu hermano mayor, pero no es para tanto. —Frunció el seño.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Interrogo con un tomo de asombro y extrema inocencia.

—Veintiocho. ¿Y tú?

—Veintitrés, con una prometida y un hijo en camino… —Pronunció cada palabra con la euforia de una persona orgullosa —¿Usted nunca se ha casado?

—Nunca…

—Pero he oído que tuvo muchas conquistas, eso lo compensa ¿no?

—Eso no es algo de lo que un hombre deba enorgullecerse. Al final del día… —Claramente el pelinegro no pudo continuar con lo que le decía a su subordinado, lo que iba a decirle era que al final del día un hombre como él no tenía nada más que un bello recuerdo lejano. Pero ya había hablado lo suficiente de él en un lugar donde nadie debería saber lo que ocurrió en su vida. —Voy a hacer mi recorrido, usted debería hacer lo mismo.

—Si, tiene razón, sólo… me pregunto si… ¿quisiera ir a tomar un trago con los muchachos de la brigada? No hay la gran cosa en la taberna, sólo cerveza, pero es un buen lugar.

Tal parece que el muchacho comprendió que no podía hablar de ciertas cosas, así que hizo lo que tenia ganas de hacer. Roy contesto con una sonrisa que le indico al cabo que estaría ahí. Ciertamente era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír. Aunque esa sonrisa estuviera cargada de desolación aun cuando se notaba el esfuerzo de parecer animado.

**.oOo.**

El coronel Josh Fokker volvió a la hora del almuerzo, en su mirada no había más que ese molesto vestigio de agotamiento mental. Mientras se dirigía a la oficina encontró a Furey, quien iba de salida a un servicio técnico en los sistemas comunicacionales. Así que se fue directamente a su privado, notando únicamente el total silencio de la estancia, estaba completamente sólo. Tanto Furey como los demás ya no se inmutaban, el coronel era así, muy extraño pero un buen sujeto. Riza entro detrás del coronel, pero dado que no era una persona de su interés, no lo alcanzo ni mucho menos. Entro como quien entra a su propia casa a la oficina y aprovechando que el coronel estaba en su privado, tomo unos documentos.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —pregunto al sorprenderse de la entrada tan abrupta de su subordinada. Él estaba sentado, con los codos sobre el escritorio y la cara recargada en una de sus manos.

—Aquí esta el informe que me pidió. —Él lo tomó y en casi un susurro le dio las gracias, al tiempo que tomaba otros papeles y simulaba revisarlos. —También mandaron estos documentos, deben estar firmados y corregidos. A tiempo por favor. —Dijo como quien advierte algo por enésima vez.

—Lo haré teniente coronel, eso sólo paso una vez y por obra de algún "graciosito". —Dijo sugiriendo su culpabilidad. Sin despegar la vista del papel y simular escribir.

—¿Quién habrá sido? —No podía evitar el sarcasmo. —Espero lo descubra después de hacer su trabajo.

—¿Quién se cree que soy? No tiene porque arrearme, no soy su perro a quien deba entrenar.

Por primera vez el coronel elevó su rostro, azoto la pluma en el escritorio. No estaba de buen humor, Riza lo noto al instante y hasta dio un brinco con el impacto de la pluma, pero como la persona astuta que era, sacaría partido de la situación, el coronel Fokker estaba molesto, así que esta era otra de sus oportunidades para fastidiarlo.

—Claro que no, Black Hayate es obediente. Piense lo que quiera, sólo no se retrase. —respondió con la completa calma que la caracterizaba.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y este que "sorpresita" va a tener? Además no sea igualada, en la academia debieron dejarle en claro la manera de dirigirse a un superior. —Se levanto de su asiento.

—Claro, coronel, pero ya no soy una cadete y también cuento con un rango. Además, se comportarme.

—Pues no lo parece, debe moderar su temperamento. No pido caerle bien, pero al menos podría fingir.

Dijo en una rápida resolución, sin embargo, le hastiaba no poder llegar a mejores términos con ella, menos en este momento en que se sentía un guiñapo. Sólo quería sacarla de su oficina, no quería que nadie lo viera con esa actitud y en ese estado de miseria. Ella menos que nadie.

—Es usted quien no me soporta. Así que, coronel Fokker, usted es quien debería fingir.

—No sé de donde saco eso. No me molesta aun con todas sus "bromitas" de chiquilla malcriada.

—¿Bromitas? No se de que habla, tampoco me interesa. Sólo sé que no me soporta.

—Ya le he dicho que no. Ahora aléjese de mi vista, teniente coronel Hawkeye.

—Claro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… —Se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Pues ahora se queda. —Intento detenerla. Riza volteo de nuevo.

—No SEÑOR. No necesito seguirlo escuchando y haga lo que quiera, ya es hora de almorzar y no pienso desperdiciar ese tiempo con usted. Por cierto, se ve estresado, relájese un poco antes de ir al comedor, puede contagiar ese mal humor a los demás.

—Ya fue suficiente, no permitiré más sus altanerías.

—Si cree que me asusta se equivoca. Haga lo que quiera.

—Lo que quiera he?

—No me obligue a… —La teniente no pudo continuar con lo que tenia que decir, pues los labios de su superior apresaron a los suyos.

Quedo tan sorprendida que tardo en reaccionar. Segundos después, como quien queda paralizado hasta que la adrenalina se libere, intento zafarse forcejeando con el coronel Fokker. Pero él estaba muy lejos de ceder. La tenía sometida como a una valiosa presa, de ambas manos y sus piernas inmovilizadas con su cuerpo acorralándola contra el escritorio. ¿Coraje? ¿Deseo? ¿Venganza? esas serian las posibles causas a la acción desesperada del coronel Fokker. La teniente se resistía pero su fuerza no era suficiente, sin embargo, siguió forcejeando hasta que no supo de si, hasta que dejo de oponerse y no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a responder a ese beso. El cual de violento y robado, se fue calmando hasta los niveles más dulces, cuando la presión al mantener los labios juntos fue disminuyendo y el par pasivo se sumo al par activo en esa acción insospechada y sin aparente sentido. Porque, cada beso tiene un significado, pero en dos personas como ellas, en esa situación ¿Qué podría significar? Apuesto a que ni siquiera él que lo inicio lo sabe con exactitud… ¿o si?

A la par que sus bocas se sentían mas libres, las manos de ambos también lo apreciaban, en especial las de la rubia, quien las dirigió al cuello del coronel, mientras que las de él se dirigieron a la cintura de su subordinada, justo al tiempo en que ella recupero un poco la cordura y al notar la posición de sus manos, jalo el cabello del hombre hacia atrás, separándolo al instante de sus labios.

—¿Qué preten… —Intento pedir una explicación sobre lo que acababa de hacer, pero ciertamente, aun necesitaba recobrar el aliento…

—Veo que…—también necesitaba aire —Es bastante ruda. —Dijo mientras sus manos seguían descansando en las caderas de Hawkeye

"En mi trabajo, eso es necesario" eso es lo que le habría respondido, pero para cuando había formado las palabras para responderle, el coronel aprovecho el descuido y alcanzo su rostro para besarla de nuevo. Riza repitió su técnica, pero fue en vano. El no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Tal parece que disfrutó sacar de control a la teniente. Ella siguió forcejeando hasta que con su rodilla lo noqueo. Al verlo retorcerse un poco, aprovecho para torcerle un brazo.

—Este comportamiento amerita una corte marcial… —Dijo en un hilo de voz con el poco aire que alcanzo a inhalar mientras su otra mano cubría su boca para evitar que viera el enrojecimiento en sus labios, resultado de la presión por ese pasional beso, y el rojo en su cara y mejillas, que no era precisamente rubor. —Este seguro de eso.

Al terminar su frase lo soltó, le tomo al coronel unos segundos para incorporarse.

—Mmjum... Merezco un juicio, si… Soy culpable pero… ¿esta segura de que procederá aun cuando en el primero hubo un mutuo acuerdo?

La rubia se sorprendió del cinismo del ojiazul. Lo hizo notar cuando lo volteo a ver al rostro ¿Acaso le había dicho lo que le dijo? Eso era el colmo de los colmos. Así que no oculto su indignación y su mirada exigía una explicación ante la acusación, misma que el coronel atendió.

—Vamos, sus labios dejaron de negarse por un momento, puedo presumir que respondió y sus manos hicieron lo propio cuando estuvieron en mi cuello… o dígame, ¿a que se debió eso? A los ojos de cualquiera, eso es de "común" acuerdo. —El tono al pronunciar cada palabra estaba completamente bien empleado, pero fue el énfasis que imprimió en la palabra común lo que hizo sentir a Hawkeye que no tenía escapatoria.

Ella se quedo atónita, eso era algo que no esperaba, algo que no hizo a plena conciencia. ¿O si? Sabía muy bien que se había percatado del momento en que dejó de forcejear, pero no cuando tomó parte en el acto. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Agacho su rostro.

—Yo no… —los monosílabos eran mas para ella que para tratar de exonerarse. —Usted es quien se comporta de una manera inapropiada y es hostil.

—Y usted muy linda, pero demasiado terca y dispuesta a deshacerse de mi. —Se acerco demasiado al rostro de la teniente.

—No se crea tan importante… —Dijo mientras se alejaba de él. —Que no se vuelva a repetir, si vuelve a intentarlo yo… ¿acaso quiere tener una bala en medio de los ojos?

—Ve, es usted quien se empeña en pelar y… ¿Por qué no me disparó antes… o ahora? Me ha quedado claro que le gusta usarme de tiro al blanco.

—No soy estúpida, no arruinaría mi impecable carrera con alguien como usted. Tengo trabajo que hacer, al igual que usted, "coronel" Fokker. —Enfatizo el Coronel.

Hubo un silencio, corto pero silencio al fin y al cabo. Riza no sabía si era porque no sabía que decir o por que habría un cambio, una disculpa tal vez… Pero lejos estaba el coronel Fokker de eso, aun cuando las palabras de Hawkeye lo habían herido.

—Tiene razón, Teniente Coronel Hawkeye —dijo con una sonrisa y un molesto tono de victoria, tomando los documentos que había lanzado al escritorio. Solo que mas que orgulloso, aunque había un poco de eso, se sentía devastado.

Hawkeye al verlo continuar con su trabajo así como si nada, se quedo atónita. Estaba tan molesta que salio del privado, y de la oficina, en el camino se encontró con Breda y Flamman..

—¿Le pasa algo, teniente Hawkeye? —Preguntó Flamman al verla enojada.

—No nos diga que volvió a pelear con el coronel Fokker. —Agrego Breda.

—No nos llevamos bien, así que… SERÉ FELIZ SI ÉL SE VA. —Esto último resonó por el pasillo. Así que se alejo rápido.

Al llegar a los jardines del cuartel se recargo en un árbol. No quería derrumbarse ahí en ese lugar, pero no lo pudo evitar, se sentó a la sombra, cubrió su rostro y lloró quedo para descargarse, era lo mas que se podía permitir ya que lo que quería era gritar, ya no podía mas. Toco sus labios, no podía creer lo que había hecho… ¿Qué fue lo que cruzo por su mente en ese momento? Y más que eso. ¿Por qué el bastardo se atrevió a besarla? Lo mas seguro era que se estaba regocijando… pero después de eso, nada en el mundo la haría cambiar su opinión sobre él. Ahora si, él tenia que irse.

—Maldito.. —Dijo furiosa.


	12. Tratado

oraLE, YA PASO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE, PERO TRATARE DE DESEMPOLVARME Y AQUI LES TRIGO EL CAP SIGUIENTE, ALGUNOS SE DARAN CUENTA DEL CAMBIO, ASI QUE MEJOR LOS DEJO LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

Cap 12. Tratado

Que molesto es esto de quitar la nieve todas las mañanas. Nieve por aquí, nieve por allá, aquí en el Este el frío del invierno es mas intenso que en otras zonas del país, casi podría compararse con los fríos de Briggs. Debo dame prisa antes de que Mr. Muray, el encargado de la oficina de correos, pase por mi humilde local a saludar y por su trago del medio día.

Tarde, ya llego.

Nos saludamos y quejamos sobre nuestra horrible salud de viejos quejumbrosos y aburridos. Se ve inquieto, va a contarme algo, tuvo una aventura el día de hoy.

—¿Conoces a ese oficial del que tanto hablan tus muchachos, el del parche? —Me dice sonriente, yo sonrío igual que el, yo también tuve una aventura que contar.

—Tanto como conocerlo, no. ¡Pero ayer vino!

Por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría de los muchachos que vienen aquí son de su escuadrón pero nunca han hablado con él. Nunca le han dicho algo más allá de los buenos días y de las cosas que se dicen entre compañeros de trabajo y jefe en las horas laborales. Por supuesto que tanto misterio llego a contagiarme la curiosidad.

—Los muchachos estaban ahí —Señalo con el dedo— alrededor de la chimenea improvisada que fabricaron a principios del invierno. Sólo viéndolo en persona comprobé todo lo que dicen. Cuando entro, lo saludo este muchachito…—A mi edad los recuerdos se escapan... —El que va a casarse con la hija del lechero… lo saludo muy animado.

Con solo escuchar las palabras "Oficial Mustang" fue suficiente para que todos volteáramos a verlo. El misterioso Oficial hacia acto de presencia. ¿Qué puedo decirte de él?... Que tenía un terrible semblante, lo note agotado, tímido y serio. Pero los muchachos eufóricos y curiosos lo sentaron frente a mi en la barra, si, justo donde esta usted. No parecía un tipo tan cerrado como ya me lo habían dicho, pero tampoco fue muy fácil que lo hicieran hablar…

"Oficial Mustang, que sorpresa verlo por aquí… ¡Bienvenido!"

Lo saludó uno de los muchachos, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda en tono amistoso. El Oficial sonrío penosamente. Balbuceo un par de palabras casi imperceptibles. Le ofrecieron cerveza (según ellos porque es lo único bueno y barato que les tengo por aquí) y le pase una lata. La visita animo a todos, todos estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. La gente de ciudad tiene costumbres diferentes.

Alguien comento que antes de que el oficial interrumpiera con su presencia estaban contando anécdotas y chistes. Le preguntaron si sabía alguno y respondió que no, así que le exigieron alguna anécdota, la que fuera. Su rostro renuente poco les importo, así que siguieron pidiéndole alguna historia de su vida, los jóvenes del área rural siempre se sienten atraídos por las historias de la ciudad.

"Cuéntenos de alguna de sus conquistas, sabemos que usted era muy cotizado en central." Obviamente fue una indiscreción, pero el oficial parecía tratar de no molestarse.

"No crean todo lo que se dice. Todo eso quedo atrás."

"¡Bah! Porque quiere, ya le dije que le gusta a mi hermana… Pero con mi hermana sería la cosa seria ¡Eh!" Continuo el muchacho que lo invito, con un tono amenazador.

"No te preocupes… yo no podría…" Le respondió, los muchachos inmediatamente se vieron mas interesados en saber el porque. Uno se atrevió a exponer su pensamiento y especulación

"¿Por qué? No nos diga que esta comprometido." Los muchachos siempre son ruidosos, pero en ese preciso momento, todo quedo en calma. El silencio duro algunos segundos, pero era en extremo incomodo para nuestro visitante.

"De algún modo, si." Esa respuesta desato un caos, palabras como ¿de verdad? o ¡increíble! estaban entre los labios de todos.

"Pues no le creemos, lleva varios meses en la zona y nunca ha ido a visitar a nadie y nadie lo ha visitado." Era ahora o nunca, los muchachos lo interrogarían aunque no quisiera.

"Es algo complicado. Nuestro vinculo va mas allá de todas esas simplicidades". Al parecer ahí fue cuando el muro se rompió. Por ahí alguien menciono que no había entendido, pero fue algo que todos sentimos, nadie entendió, la llama de la curiosidad ardió mas que antes. Así que pedimos una explicación a gritos sordos. El oficial repitió que se trataba de algo complicado.

"Tenemos toda la noche, cuéntenos." Se escucho al fondo. Todos pedíamos que no nos dejara con la curiosidad, ya de por si nos tenia intrigados por su llegada tan abrupta después de ser famoso por lo del golpe de estado, al saber que tenia un secreto o un pasado turbio con una era mas emocionante. Tal parece que la barrera logro romperse una vez que respondió a esa pregunta que involucraba a las preferencias del Oficial, después le preguntaron si era bonita y pidieron saber sobre ella.

Tímidamente comenzó a describírnosla. Hablo sobre sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus cabellos y sus manos. Entre mas nos decía, mas daba la impresión de que la veía enfrente a él. Todos quedamos sorprendidos de lo que oímos y vimos, Mustang estaba enamorado. Los muchachos estaban emocionados. Así que continuaron con el interrogatorio. La pregunta obligada fue formulada.

"Pero tanta perfección asusta, algún defecto debe tener, de otra forma estaría con ella."

"Ella es perfecta. Es la mujer más tolerante que conozco. Nunca tuvo miedo de hacerme ver mis errores y de mantenerme centrado, me reprendía, me encaraba cuando me precipitaba y me comprendió cuando lo necesite. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Siempre incondicional, dispuesta a amarme por sobre todo. Su único defecto seria a los ojos de cualquiera una virtud, la fidelidad. Una fidelidad tan grande que llegaba al punto de olvidarse de si misma."

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de algo como ¿Culpa? Quizás fueron figuraciones mías, pero creo tener más experiencia en la vida que esos muchachitos que no entienden el dolor de un hombre y dirigían sus pensamientos a cosas como que también querían a una mujer como la que describió.

De pronto alguien mas pregunto el porque no estaban juntos. "Porque yo no fui capaz de valorar eso". Respondió.

"No nos diga que la engaño" pregunto alguien con dramatismo.

"No precisamente" Reveló. Creo que alguien le pidió que fuera mas especifico, por lo cual agregó. "Digamos que fue una cuestión de justicia"

Fue ahí cuando decidí dejar de fungir como espectador y dar mi punto de vista. "Disculpe que le diga esto pero, no parece que usted haya sido muy justo con ella" hubo un silencio, él no contesto, agacho su rostro.

"Hey, brindemos por nuestro superior y su chica" Dicho uno de los cabos para salvar la noche.

"Salud" Dijeron todos al unísono, Mustang levanto su lata de cerveza y le dio un trago. Después todos, él incluido, siguieron tomando mientras algunos comenzaron a contar chistes.

—Parece que me ganó, Jones. Cuanta información y yo que venia a contarle que el famoso oficial Mustang mando hoy en la mañana una misteriosa carta a un tal teniente coronel Hawkeye, en Central. Pensé que quizás sería un espía que mandaba información sobre nosotros a la base. ¿Crees que por eso este aquí? —Me dice riéndose.

—No, aquí nunca pasa nada. ¿Será que vino huyendo?

—Talvez… Quizás de su amada. —Me dice Mr. Murray antes de irse, su hora de comida termino.

**.oOo.**

Elementos, propiedades, energía, transformación de la materia, la importancia del círculo de transmutación. Todo esto viene convenientemente explicado en este libro de alquimia que tengo en mis manos… Mi primer libro de alquimia. Está muy subrayado, al principio no entendía mucho de lo que esto significa, ahora me doy cuenta de que hay cosas mas allá de la alquimia que nunca lograre comprender.

No siento la menor pizca de orgullo sobre lo de ayer. Estoy avergonzado de mis actos. Siempre he sido impulsivo pero hay límites, los mismos límites que pase antes y ayer. Nunca tome en cuenta que esto empeoraría las cosas… porque las empeoro ¿Cierto?

Aun puedo sentir en mis labios el suave roce de los suyos, el calor de su respiración, sus manos en mi cuello mientras nuestras bocas se fundían, en esa dulce acción en la que ambos participamos. Porque ella cedió por un instante, por un momento sentí como su rechazo desapareció. Así que debo preguntarme, acaso ¿quiere torturarme o he abierto una pequeña ventana de oportunidad…?

Esta mujer me tiene loco. Sólo pretendía cortarle los humos cuando le dije que se quedara y me acerque, lo demás fue obra de mi subconsciente. Ahora el torturado soy yo, y quiero más de esa tortura. Algo en ella ha despertado del letargo gris a mis emociones. Siento prematuro admitir con todas las letras que me he enamorado, porque realmente no la conozco, nunca he visto a la verdadera Riza Hawkeye, sólo se lo que todo el mundo sabe y que me odia. ¿Pero que tan terrible puede ser eso? Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. ¿O no?

—¿Me llamaba?

Que conveniente. Llego mas pronto de lo que pensé. Creí que quizás mandaría a decir algo o vendría con alguien a darme algún tipo de citatorio a mi propia perdición. Pero no, ahí esta de pie frente a mi escritorio y con una cara mas dura que de costumbre. Nunca la he visto contenta mas que en una vieja fotografía. De igual manera me siento terrible de verla enojada. Le indico que tome asiento pero como siempre no me obedece. Yo tampoco quiero estar sentado así que me levanto, puedo apreciar que se sobresalta.

Inmediatamente se calma, quizás recordó que afuera están los demás, así que si me atrevo a hacer algo ellos se darían cuenta. Con que no tenga planeado algo como provocarme con todos esos testigos afuera. No, con ver su mirada que esquiva a la mía tengo el seguro que necesito para saber que no hará nada de eso.

—No he recibido ningún citatorio en lo que va del día. —Le digo, en verdad me sorprende no haber recibido nada.

—Yo no puse ninguna queja. — La miro sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? Se que le dije que no procedería, pero usted esta en su derecho, mi deber es afrontarlo y…

—No lo hice por usted. —Me interrumpe, de la manera más clara y segura que he podido ver en alguien. —Lo hice por mí. No quiero más escándalos en mi carrera. Ni darle a usted motivos para seguir burlándose de mí.

—Lo siento, no... Nunca ha sido mi intención, créame cuando le digo que lo que mas deseo es disculparme con usted. —Su rostro impávido cambio a uno de indignación.

—¿No cree que es poco honorable hacer las cosas y después enmendarlo con una simple disculpa?

Mudo. Es lo único que pude hacer, quedarme mudo. Tenía razón. Nunca antes me había disculpado tanto y con una misma persona. Sin embargo debo contestarle algo antes que le de pie a seguir cuestionando mi inexistente autoridad con ella.

—Valla que es directa, no tengo argumentos para debatirle. No me he comportado a la altura de un coronel. Menos de la del famoso General Mustang, así que entiendo su posición.

—¿Puede dejar de mencionarlo? El ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, cumplió su deber en este lugar, así que no es necesario que lo mencione.

Creo que de nuevo me estoy equivocado. ¿Cuándo aprenderé?

—Únicamente estoy admitiendo que en este momento no estoy a su altura, pero necesito de su ayuda para mejorar. Es por eso que quisiera proponerle algo.

—Ya le he dicho que yo… —No se que es lo que entendió pero lo imagino. ¿Acaso la he molestado tanto como ella dice? Debo recordar no hablar sobre Roy Mustang o decirle algo que pueda recordarle las injurias de la gente.

—Un tratado de paz. Es lo único que pido. Mi comportamiento es resultado de mi poca tolerancia —¿Poca? casi me desquicia pero la estrategia es darle lo que quiere escuchar y decirle lo que quiero decirle. —y de su habilidad para desquiciarme. Créame cuando le digo que lo que menos deseo es estar mal con usted. —Su rostro es de extrañeza, o es mi imaginación. De pronto me pongo nervioso, me ve, tengo que rematar con algo —di-digo, es mi asistente.

Tartamudeo, otro punto malo a mi favor.

—Fui asistente de Mustang, el me recomendó, de usted simplemente soy su subordinada.

—Asistente o subordinada… Trabajamos juntos, teniente Coronel Hawkeye. Así que… ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

—¿Cree que aceptare así como si nada después de lo que me ha hecho? Sus agresiones van mas allá de lo que cualquiera se ha atrevido nunca, no sólo ha hecho mofa de los chismes, sino que también… lo de ayer…

—Créame que ya no se como compensarla por lo que ha pasado. Quisiera enmendar mi error, pero ambos debemos poner de nuestra parte.

—No puedo.

Me dice seca y rápidamente, o esta muy segura de su posición o simplemente esta tratando de manipular todo a su conveniencia.

—Siento mucho lo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero yo no cree esos chismes, yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan sensible con eso y que vea cosas donde no las hay. La comprendo, pero sus jueguitos también me sacan de quicio, es inútil que siga pretendiendo que no pasa nada, llegó al punto en que…. —En que ya no se que mas decirle.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puede creer en mí? ¿Por qué entre mas siento que me odia mas quiero que me mire? ¿Por qué lo hace si nunca le hice nada?

—Si acepto… ¿me dejara en paz? —Alguien explíqueme, por favor. ¿Por qué si ella comenzó todo, el villano me siento yo? ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que lo reconsidere y tomo sus exigencias como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo?

—Si usted acepta no tendremos problemas… Quizás lleguemos a ser amigos.

—Por ahora me conformo con que no me moleste. —Me agrada ese "por ahora" es un enorme campo de posibilidades.

—Entonces… ¿acepta? —Cualquiera que pueda ser su respuesta, me es imposible adivinarla.

—Aceptar seria tomarlo sin dudar... Digamos que lo pondré a prueba.

—Eso es suficiente para mí. Es un trato…

Lo sabia, no podría ni adivinarla. Le extendí mi mano, había que sellarlo de alguna forma. Se le quedo viendo, no esta completamente segura. Tarda un par de segundos más que los necesarios cuando se decide y su palma toca la mía pero no responde al suave apretón. Sólo es un contacto superficial que dura un pequeño instante pues suelta mi mano como si hubiera tocado fuego.

—Espero que sepa cumplir sus tratos, coronel. —Me dice amenazante. Pero no puedo mas que responderle con una sonrisa, creo que al fin podré respirar tranquilamente.

El apagón llega como un chispazo, no como una explosión. Bartender

* * *

Agradecimiento a Hony ya que me recordo que ya no habia publicado nada por aqui. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.


	13. Pistas

Hey chicas, saludos a todas pero especialmente a Aiko, Riza paola y MAra Osaki por sus commentarios... En fin, aqui otro cap... Disculpen la tardanza pero... ya saben... UNa que pierde la inspiracion y ademas se me ocurrieron cosas nuevas, que proximamente quizas aparescan.

**

* * *

**

Cap 13

**Conclusiones.**

No se cuanto tiempo voy a poder soportar esto. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado pero de nuevo acabo de colgarle el teléfono a ese desconsiderado de Grumman. Cada vez lo escucho mas agotado. Admito que me continúa emocionando cada vez que llama, pero invariablemente termina molestándome. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Últimamente nuestras conversaciones terminan por tomar el nombre de su única pariente se sangre, su adorada nieta Riza. Misma discusión donde mi pequeño Roy es el villano. ¿A dónde fueron sus excentricidades y su buen humor? No me es difícil imaginar el porque actúa así. A esta edad cuando uno ve una carroza fúnebre, el pensamiento obligado es "el próximo puedo ser yo".

A pesar de eso, quien más me preocupa es mi pequeño Roy. Parece que se lo trago la tierra.

"Anímese Madame, él siempre ha sido así, y siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperamos"

Es lo que me dicen las chicas cada vez que me encuentran cerca del teléfono. Lo que siempre regresa a mi memoria aquella vez que se fue a Ishbal, en ese entonces ya era un hombre, ya había adquirido los secretos de su maestro y ya era un alquimista estatal. Pero eso nunca fue muy reconfortante pues, ¿A quien no le duele ver partir a su única familia sabiendo que quizás no vuelva? Esto no es tan distinto, si se fue, no fue por otra cosa que por una lucha más cruel que las que se llevan a cabo entre hombres. No. El se fue luchando una guerra interna, extensión de la guerra de Ishbal.

Recuerdo cuando me llegaban algunas de sus cartas. Al principio me contaba sobre todo lo bueno. Después sus letras fueron cambiando, hablaba sobre culpas y sus deseos de enmendarlas. Esas cartas llegaban una vez casi cada dos meces pero eso, junto a ninguna notificación oficial de un MIA(*), eran suficientes para mi. Así sabia que estaba vivo, esa era mi garantía. Mas aun cuando recibí aquellas líneas que decían que había encontrado a una linda francotiradora con la que tenia una buena sincronización, y que había salvado su vida algunas veces. Así supe que la posibilidad de que lo hirieran, se reducía y podía sentirme mas tranquila.

En esta ocasión no he recibido ninguna carta, ningún telegrama o mensaje. Sabe mi número, mi dirección, mil y una formas en que podría comunicarse conmigo, pero parece que se lo tragó la tierra. Justo ahora que estaba apunto de cumplir sus planes.

¿A dónde se fue su confianza y seguridad? No recuerdo la ultima vez que vi vestigios de ellas, pero siempre esta presente esa ocasión en que me di cuenta de que ya no estaban. Fue cuando despertó en el hospital después de la dichosa sublevación. Cuando despertó después de varios días de cirugías e intervenciones riesgosas. En ese tiempo le escuche decir cosas entre sus sueños, cosas que pudieron llevarlo directito a la cárcel o al paredón por alta traición a el y a su a su asistente personal. Gracias al cielo que únicamente yo y los doctores podíamos verlo.

Cuando despertó, todo parecía una mala broma. Fue doloroso, ese niño malcriado recibiendo con aceptación su nueva condición. Yo estaba preparada para ver a un hombre enojado con la vida, llorando, gritando, maldiciendo… No eso, un hombre que ha perdido una parte de si, se siente la victima, no el villano, no se culpa por lo que paso ni lo acepta sumisamente. Estoy segura de que no es saludable. No pude evitar que se me partiera el corazón. Nunca he sido débil ante los sentimentalismos, pero… el no reconocer a mi Roy fue para mí como haberlo perdido.

Tomo una decisión errada, eso fue lo que lo hizo. Primero debió liberarse de esa carga y comenzar a preocuparse de sí. Alguien explíqueme porque en verdad no entiendo nada. ¿Como pretende enmendar sus errores hacia los demás si sigue equivocándose con él mismo? ¿Acaso estoy destinada a rodearme de hombres idiotas? Tanto Roy como George se empeñan en preocuparme.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, quien más me debería preocupar es el punto medio en esta historia, Riza. Sólo basta con saber por todo lo que ha pasado al lado de Roy para darse cuenta que lo ama. Uno puede ser muy idealista, pero solamente una mujer enamorada aguanta todo eso y más. Además agreguémosle a un abuelo que nunca la ha tratado y ahora quiere que tenga algún descendiente lo antes posible. No me gustaría ser ella.

Me quito el abrigo, el frío ha durado mucho y cada vez es menos intenso, los días calidos pronto llegaran.

**.oOo.**

Quienes van caminando por la recepción del cuartel no son nadie mas que el coronel Fokker y la teniente coronel Hawkeye. Van discutiendo la información sobre un caso. Su primer caso desde que están juntos. Parece que la tregua fue pactada en el momento indicado. Riza es estrictamente profesional en su trabajo, pero a ultimas fechas, todo mundo noto el decaimiento en su carrera, desde que el record de la orilla de su uniforme cambio al de teniente coronel. Se espera que esta sea una oportunidad de revindicarse. El coronel Fokker, por su parte, es un novato, alguien quien siempre ha realizado el papel de ejecutor, no del estratega. La parte de evaluar información y relacionar pistas nunca estuvo entre sus deberes.

Cruzan la puerta y parece que irán a cumplir con su deber. No obstante, en la recepción, la visión general de la pareja jefe-subordinada es distorsionada como un espejismo en el desierto formado por viejos fantasmas y nuevas especulaciones.

—¿Ya viste? —Pregunta quedo la secretaria de recepción después de darle un codazo a su compañera.

—No entiendo que es lo que hace para conseguir a los jefes más guapos.

—Cuando el río suena… Dicen que era amante de Mustang y que la última noche antes de ser absuelto la vieron salir muy temprano y completamente nerviosa de la casa de él. Y ahora que esta en paradero desconocido… Debe sentirse sola.

—Eso último explica porque ya no le hace malos gestos al coronel Fokker. —Tercio otra secretaria que iba llegando. La sola mención del apellido Mustang liga al chisme del día a Riza.

—Quizás sea su estrategia de conquista, vaya que juega sucio. Las calladas son las peores.

—¿Crees?

—¿Tu no? Duro mucho tiempo a lado de Mustang, siempre que lo transferían ella iba con él.

—No creo, sólo véanla, no es la gran maravilla y tiene muy mal carácter, da miedo. Mustang es un hombre guapo, atento… Son diametralmente diferentes. Además, siempre se le vio con mujeres guapas.

—Con prostitutas, querrás decir. Lo guapo y encantador no le quita lo mujeriego Una vez oí decir a mi jefe que si Mustang dejara a ese tipo de compañías quizás lo promovería a su oficina.

—Una lastima para el hombre más cotizado de aquí, tu jefe es el más grande conservador, pero tiene mucha influencia entre los altos mandos, quizás hubiera llegado a ser el mismísimo führer con su ayuda. No por nada es miembro de una de las familias legendarias de Amestris.

—¿A donde lo habrán enviado? Los rumores solamente cuentan que se relego, no que salio del ejército.

—Nadie aquí lo sabe. Una vez escuche a mi jefe decir que un general del este lo buscaba, pero quien autorizo la transferencia fue muy discreto.

—Por lo que he oído, como el pidió su degradación, su transferencia se hizo el absoluta confidencialidad.

—Lastima, una de mis motivaciones al venir aquí era el conocer por fin al famoso coronel más joven de Amestris. No se puede negar que con todo y parche seguía siendo bien parecido. Agregándole el titulo de alquimista nacional y es el sueño de cualquiera, Hawkeye incluida.

—Si… aunque el coronel Fokker no esta nada mal y también es alquimista nacional. Sólo tendrías que ganárselo a Hawkeye.

—Parece que a la teniente le gusta que sean militares y alquimistas.

—Pobre del Coronel Fokker, tan serio que es y cayendo en manos de la temible Hawkeye.

**.oOo**.

¿Un asesino serial o únicamente casualidades del destino? Llevamos poco tiempo desde que pactamos aquel trato. Así que ahora puedo tener la tranquilidad que quería para trabajar en este caso que ciertamente aun me siento inseguro de seguir. Me he ensimismado mucho en mis cosas, que no me he dado tiempo de ver que hago con mis nuevos deberes. El departamento de investigación no nos dio muchos detalles cuando nos cedieron el caso, así que me siento en ceros. Claro que no puedo quejarme, después de todo lo que paso en el país, las revueltas continúan. Muchos grupos radicales se oponen a la nueva administración y aprovechan para intentar tomar el control, es por eso que cada área de la milicia esta encargada de algo.

Así que la teniente Hawkeye, los muchachos y yo nos encontramos en la escena del crimen mas reciente. Nuestro primer caso juntos. Revisamos el lugar, a la victima, buscamos pistas que nos ayudaran a relacionar este y otros crímenes que se han venido presentando y que son algo mas que casos aislados. Se cree que deben tener alguna relación y nuestro deber el dia de hoy es descubrir cual y como resolverlo.

Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, lo único que ven mis ojos es a la victima en el suelo. Hombre, unos 80 kilos, entre 30 y 35 años. Obrero por su vestimenta, fornido. La causa de muerte: asfixia con violencia.

La teniente tiene un semblante que hace pensar que nunca ha visto a un muerto. Pese a eso, parece que ha notado algo, se acerca al cuerpo y le indica al forense algo. Creo que encontró una pista.

—Es… como un tatuaje. —Señala algo que mas parece una cicatriz causada por acido… me acerco y creo que se parece a…

—El símbolo del grupo de liberación del oeste.

—¿Quienes tomaron la Weastearn cuando la guerra civil? —Pregunta la teniente, yo asiento —Creí que ese grupo había sido capturado.

—Controlado, más, no necesariamente erradicado. Los atrapamos en una redada hace 6 años, el resto fue traicionado por sus compañeros a cambio de privilegios. —Yo mismo participe en esa redada, fue en el tiempo en que conocí a Marie. El grupo de liberación del oeste ya no tiene razón de ser a estas alturas, quizás la cicatriz fue provocada por químicos para retirar el tatuaje.

Seguimos buscando pistas, relaciones, una serie de cosas de las cuales no tengo mucho conocimiento, esto me servirá de práctica. Ella se enfoca en el tatuaje y revisa informes mientras le pregunta al forense algunas cosas. Como no estuvimos presentes en los demás casos, así es como consigue información más fidedigna. Se mueve como un pez en el agua. Lo único que puedo hacer es tomar nota de lo que hace y sugerirle un par de cosas o señalar algún detalle que pienso se le pudo haber escapado. Comenta conmigo y con Breda algunas cosas. Es rápida. Aun me falta mucho camino en esta nueva funcion, aun me falta para desarrollar ese instinto que me lleve a la verdad. Que me lleve hacia lo que se esconde detrás de esas pequeñas pistas.

—Entonces imagino un par de teorías.

Comenta sus conjeturas y me parece que tienen mucho sentido. Ha llegado a conclusiones interesantes. Breda y Flamman enriquecen las teorías y parece que tenemos mucha información con que trabajar.

* * *

(*) MIA Siglas en singles de Murder In Action, muerto en acción.


	14. Puzzle

**Holllaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿no? pero no me he olvidado de este fic (ni de los demas) e incluso me han caido ideas para mas fics, pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora si no he estado muerta (bueno, un poquito) pero si de parranda. Me he vivido de todo en estos dias y por eso tarde tanto...**

**Igual, el fic exige cosas y lo he comenzado a editar aqui en Fanfiction (apenas el 1, pero luego subo hasta el 6) continuo editanto el capitulo 7 y los que vienen, seran ligeramente modificados. Ademas de que he querido dibujar para este fic, pero me han salido mas dibujos de Jamas se olvida que de otra cosa XP...**

**Bueno, ya basta de mi y mi reaparicion y esas cosas y vamos con el fic...****

* * *

**

**14- Puzzle**

¿Que podemos decir del nuevo estado? Quizás aun no estábamos preparados para dar el salto a una democracia. Ha habido algunos problemillas por los simpatizantes de Bradley, y uno que otro rebelde intentando ganar un poco de poder aprovechando que aun estamos organizando al país. No me preocupa, lidiar con rebeldes no es algo nuevo, es un problemita constante en todos estos años en que llevo dentro de la milicia. Además me siento muy optimista respecto al rumbo que estamos tomando. Puede que aun sea un general relegado en la Eastern, pero por alguna razón mi opinión les es importante en central.

La novedad hoy, es que hay polvo en mi oficina. Si hay algo que nunca dejo pasar es el polvo en mi oficina. Pero ya no tengo ni el tiempo ni los ánimos para limpiarlo y pulir mis figuras, mis únicos compañeros ahora. Estoy muy cansado, ni siquiera tengo ganas de una buena partida de ajedrez, pero aunque tuviera, los buenos contrincantes ya no están cerca.

Oh, querida si estuvieras aquí conmigo ¿Qué me dirías? "Deja de meterte en la vida de tu nieta, como lo hiciste en la de tu hija" o "No trates de arreglar con tu nieta lo que le hiciste a tu hija." Cualquier cosa que me dijeras tendrías toda la razón.

Elizabeth huyó buscando su felicidad, pero ve a tu nieta que tiene mi apoyo y no hace nada, ¿Por qué no puede tomar el ejemplo de sus padres? Es mas, parece que no le importa ser feliz. Lo sé, lo estoy haciendo todo muy difícil, pero entiende, ese miserable de Hawkeye se llevo a nuestra hija muy lejos y nunca permitió que conociera a la niña. Ahora ella es una mujer y nunca me ha permitido acercarme. Es por eso que busco a Roy, porque me es más fácil hablar con él. Quiero que se case con Riza, sabes que no lo molestaría si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de esas miraditas que dicen más que cualquier palabra, esa preocupación desmedida de aquella vez... ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?

Sé que ella lo quiere y que el estaría perdido sin ella. Es el mejor partido que tiene, no deberían continuar así. Casarse con ella es lo menos que nos debe, lo menos que puede hacer para compensarme y compensarla de todo lo que han atravesado juntos. Ya me decepciono a mi bastante al rendirse y no cumplir nuestros planes. Lo mínimo que podría hacer por todos y en especial por él, es desposar a Riza.

Lo único que pido es verla felizmente casada y con niños corriendo a su alrededor, que tenga la vida que no tuvo su madre. Quiero verlo lo antes posible, así me asegurare que estará bien y feliz antes de partir. Porque sólo así pagare mi deuda con Elizabeth, garantizando la felicidad de su hija.

—General, llego su correspondencia, el sobre que esperaba ya llegó. —Recibo el sobre, por fin llegó, por fin esta aquí.

—Gracias Rebecca-chan. —Le contesto a la teniente Rebecca Catalina pero me sigue observando. Peor aun ¿Por qué esta niña me mira con reproche? Quizás extraña que la moleste… acosar seria mas preciso, pero tampoco tengo ganas.

—General ¿Ya tomo su medicamento? ¿Ya le dijo a Riza que esta enfermo?—Ahh! Mi querida Elissa, ¿ves todo lo que tengo que soportar?

Nadie me comprende, todos me dicen lo que tengo que hacer, incluso Christin. Quizás no debería hablar de ella contigo pero, después de ti, ella ha sido muy importante para mí. Me gustaría saber si tú piensas igual que todos los que me critican. ¿Qué te contará Elizabeth sobre lo que hice y lo que hago ahora? ¿Logro perdonarme? Avaricioso aun sigue siendo un buen adjetivo para mí, pero ahora no quiero dinero y poder, quiero el perdón.

—No, pero quizás pronto la vaya a visitar. —Todo depende de lo que hay aquí, dentro de este sobre esta una decisión definitiva.

**.oOo.**

Corro. No se como, pero voy corriendo, tengo un brazo con una herida de bala. Duele. Pero ahora lo más importante es correr, es supervivencia, es una oportunidad, es la diferencia. La tenue línea que separa la vida de la muerte. ¿Esta es vida? Claro que si, lo es. Porque mientras tenga un objetivo, aun hay por lo que vale la pena luchar. Quiero llorar, pero si lloro perderé mi oportunidad y todo por lo que hemos trabajado. Me estoy cansando. Por más que corro, siento como si no avanzara. Desesperada intento acelerar más y no puedo…

De pronto, logro vislumbrar una silueta, es Frank Archer. Me detengo y aun jadeando trato de apuntarle y disparo en repetidas ocasiones. Aprieto el gatillo cuantas veces puedo hasta que me quedo sin municiones. Archer cae, pero no puedo descansar. Debo seguir en la lucha hasta que él me diga que todo termino. Me acerco al pórtico de la casa y ahí esta, otra silueta. Alta, cabello negro, uniforme militar. No tengo duda que es él. Una felicidad enorme me invade, tan cálida, tan reconfortante. Quisiera correr a abrazarlo pero en cuanto piso el primer escalón, el voltea. Sonríe de una manera tan encantadora, me siento segura, pero el levanta su mano frente a mi y chasquea los dedos.

—Otra vez…!

Duele. Duele despertar así. Es un dolor tan grande que no puedo evitar llorar a falta de la suficiente locura para gritar a todo pulmón. Otra vez estos sueños me atormentan. A veces, no tengo la capacidad para recordar que soñé, pero días como hoy, lo que mas quiero es que terminen así como comenzaron. De igual manera, ya es tarde y debo ir a trabajar. La rutina es segura, porque no trae sorpresas inesperadas. Quiero seguir en la rutina para no pensar. Así que voy a trabajar. Nada puede ser peor que esto que siento. Así que rápidamente me arreglo.

Ya en la oficina, voy directamente al café. Ciertamente lo que tomo es agua con café, pero en casa no tuve tiempo de tomar nada y necesito la cafeína para no dormir, aunque aun sigue dándome nauseas a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Alice me va a regañar.

Tomo la taza, sirvo el café y me intento girar cuando alguien me quita mi taza.

—Déjeme adivinar. Café. ¿Va a tomarse eso?

—Si, devuélvame mi taza.

—Uno debe tomar algo más consistente por la mañana.

Dice mientras intento quitarle mi taza a ese entrometido del Coronel Fokker, pero sin que pueda evitarlo comienza a ponerle cosas.

—Mire, agréguele azúcar, aporta mucha energía, yo lo tomo con 2 es una cantidad más que suficiente y ¿Le gusta la crema o prefiere Leche? A mi me gusta mas la leche, aporta calcio y proteínas. Además, coma algunas galletas, o mejor busquemos algo de fruta. ¿Le parece?

No supe si fue su parloteo o el café, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta, salgo corriendo al baño a vomitar. Me siento mal, pero si voy a la enfermería, me regañaran y me mandaran a reposar, lo que menos deseo. Así que vuelvo a la oficina y como es de esperarse, el coronel me esta esperando. Me pregunta si estoy mejor y le digo que si, aunque creo que volveré a vomitar en cualquier momento. Me pide que entre a su privado. Siento una justificada renuencia a entrar ahí. Después de todo, siempre que estamos el y yo solos, pasan cosas que me fastidian pero entro a regañadientes.

Me pide que tome asiento y él se sienta en "su" silla… A veces me cuesta trabajo comprender que esa silla ya no le pertenece a Mustang. Así que no debería molestarme que el use lo que le corresponde como la persona a cargo de esta oficina. Tomo asiento frente al escritorio y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Va a decirme algo o seguirá modificando mi café?

—Creo que las 2 cosas.

Se ve animado, incluso me sonríe de una manera cálida. Ahora que lo pienso, el nombre de alquimista de hielo no coincide con sus sonrisas.

—Mandaron una felicitación de parte de los altos mandos. Dicen que no esperaban menos de nosotros. Pero yo se que nada de esto es cierto y que nada habría sido resuelto sin su ayuda.

¿Escuche bien? ¿Me esta felicitando? Creo que el coronel Fokker no sabe donde esta parado. Que gracioso. Ni el ni nadie sabe lo que paso realmente con este país. A ciencia cierta, hay días en que yo tampoco lo se. Este no es un alquimista, ni un militar, ni si quiera un hombre normal.

¿Qué Soy buena en esto? — Mustang era mil veces mejor que yo en estas cosas…

No me había dado cuenta pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que menciono su nombre frente a Fokker y en un contexto rotundamente diferente. Completamente positivo.

—Estoy seguro de eso. Pero fue usted quien aprendió bien y me lo ha enseñado a mí.

Me dice y por alguna razón le escucho. Por un momento no lo veo como el sujeto molesto de siempre. Hoy lo siento… ¿protector?

* * *

Espero les agrade el rumbo de esto y espero sus coments... n_n


	15. Bifurcación

Hola.

Al fin me digne en aparecer de nuevo. Debo decir que entre más tiempo pasa sin que pueda escribir, más difícil se torna. Es decir, tenía todo planeado en esta historia, sin embargo, poco a poco se ha ido nutriendo. Recuerdo que cuando recién me plantee la premisa de esta historia, estaba en un momento en que me chocaban la inmensa cantidad de Mary Sues que se quedaban con Roy, que había en el fandom de FMA. Además, todas las historias RoyAi se centraban en lo mujeriego que era Roy. Así que mi espíritu feminista me dijo, A ver, ¿Y riza no puede tener una aventura, un enamorado, alguien a quien ella pueda querer al punto de que quizás Mustang se las vea negras?

Y Josh Fokker nació a raíz de esa idea y de un poema que encontré en una revista literaria de la universidad. Hasta hace días conservaba esa revista, pero fui víctima de un robo y no les puedo presentar ese poema, pero se llamaba "Ella jura que jamás"

(Ella jura que jamás se volverá a enamorar. Que ningún otro hombre…) y es todo de lo que me acuerdo. Ahí encontré al Josh Fokker que yo necesitaba. Sin embargo, la historia era bastante corta, quizás unos 10 capítulos en que Riza se sentiría confundida, pues Roy la dejo para irse de guardia fronterizo.

Después lo deje relegado un rato, 2 años más o menos. Tiempo en que una amiga muy querida perdió a su bebe, y en la actualidad no puede retener a ninguno. Eso me abrió el panorama para lo que debía pasar con él bebe de Riza (y lo que Riza debía sentir). Idea que surgió al ver un doujinshi H (o/o), donde tienen sexo cuando ella lo cuidaba convaleciente, antes de irse. (Una escena hermosa, pues ella lo abraza con mucho amor, XD La verdad no recuerdo el nombre, puesto que mi pc se ha descompuesto innumerables ocasiones provocando que pierda todo el material Royai, que incluye fics imágenes, etc).

Así que pensé que esa noche debía traer consecuencias, fue así como me vi documentándome sobre el embarazo, tiempo de gestación, tipos de aborto, etc… En ese tiempo también encontré un libro de poemas que me ayudo a darle ese toque que necesitaba al fic y me decidí a publicarlo.

En ese tiempo, mis experiencias personales, imaginación y sobre todo, la música, me han inspirado a escribir esta historia hasta que llego el crack creativo que llego junto a mi graduación, mi inmersión en el mundo laboral y el fin del manga y el anime. Sin embargo, estoy decidida a concluir esta historia aunque me tarde.

* * *

_Pájaros sin alas que han huido _

_De jaulas que nunca construimos. _

_El sonido del fruto prohibido _

_Que cae rotundo cuando vivimos. _

_Infinitos senderos, _

_Se bifurca el camino. _

_A cada paso destinos enteros. _

_Anhelamos lo que nunca vino. _

_El saber que en cada inhalación _

_Al futuro obscuro decidimos. _

_Entender que en cada exhalación_

_Un pasado árido perdimos. _

_El tal vez muerto e infernal _

_Perdido en el olvido. _

_Solo es seguro nuestro arduo final._

_Las cosas podrían haber sido. _

* * *

**Cap. 15.- Bifurcación**

Mis llegadas al cuartel son como las de todos. La rutina es entrar, saludar a la recepcionista y a quien encuentre en el camino. Llenar el formulario de entrada y recoger mi correspondencia. A veces la recepcionista me pide que lleve la del resto del equipo, en especial la de Breda y Hawkeye, quienes siempre olvidan venir por ella. Hoy es uno de esos días, así que quiera o no, Hawkeye me tendrá que hablar hoy. Asiento y en un segundo, todas sus cartas están en mis manos. Parece que el día comienza bien.

Además, últimamente le parezco menos insoportable. Ella es más amable y al fin puedo trabajar a gusto y feliz. Porque ya no me rechaza, porque ella está conmigo.

.oOo.

¡ASESINOS! ¡ASESINOS!

Gritan cada vez más fuerte, con más coraje. Ya has estado aquí, es una escena que ya viviste. La gente está enardecida gritando, insultando reprochando. Tienen razones de sobra para creer que quieres hacerles daño. Tratas de dialogar, pero sus argumentos son cada vez más válidos y dolorosos. Pero es tu deber conciliar las cosas y pedir su cooperación. De pronto, comienzan a lanzar piedras a ti y a tus camaradas. Ellos intentan cubrirse, pero tú no puedes moverte, hasta que vez como una enorme piedra cae justo donde estaba el sargento Furey. Tus compañeros abren fuego, mientras una roca golpea tu frente, haciéndote volver a la realidad. Tu intento de dialogo pacifico ha fracasado.

Él se acerca a ti, con la mirada le suplicas ayuda para que pare este próximo rio de sangre. El mira el carmesí de tu herida, te pide que te limpies, porque no soporta verte débil. Eres una carga así. En un chasquido son rodeados por una barrera de fuego. Al instante los gritos cesan, todos desaparecen y hay muchísima calma. Él está frente a ti dándote la espalda y más adelante únicamente llamas.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y el absoluto silencio es roto por el llanto de un bebe…

Abres tus ojos sobresaltada. Al sentir tu sudor y las ganas de llorar, sabes que la pesadilla comienza de nuevo. Porque cada día es como el anterior. No se olvida ni mínimamente lo que has vivido.

Te levantas de la cama. No es la primera vez que tienes ese sueño, pero cuando abres los ojos ya no hay diferencia. Quieres llorar, pero aun con tus intentos de reprimirte es imposible. Abres la ducha. Es ahora cuando puedes entender a las madres Ishbalianas que veías por la mira de tu rifle. Mujeres luchando hasta la muerte por defender a sus pequeños. Ellas trataron de mantener encendidas las llamas de las vidas que tú apagaste. Apuestas a que deben sentir únicamente repudio por ti, porque ni siquiera mereces que te odien. Tu misma sientes lastima de tu existencia. Antes aspirabas a enmendar de alguna manera tus culpas, pero… el no haberle permitido a tu propia sangre nacer…

Es tu crimen más atroz y no tienes ningún tipo de excusa. Ya ni siquiera tienes cara para culparlo a él. Él te quería fuera de su vida y tú no quisiste aceptarlo. Fuiste egoísta, lo querías todo para ti, pero no mereces nada.

Sales de la ducha. Es muy tarde y debes ir a trabajar. Debes evitar con tus inútiles fuerzas que haya otro Ishbal.

.oOo.

Aún recuerdo cuando al fin la conocí en persona. ¿Cómo no reconocerla entre la multitud si es realmente parecida? Claro que había diferencias muy notables, el cabello como un chico, el uniforme militar en lugar de un lindo vestido, los ojos perdidos y rojos. Al ver su desolada apariencia pase por un proceso de negación, sin embargo tuve que reprimir todos esos sentimientos al maravillarme con todo ese parecido que no sé cómo pude pasar por alto. Cuando note esos gestos, esas miradas que únicamente había visto en mi hija, supe que era cierto. Tuve que evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas o reprimir el deseo de abrazarla mientras la llamaba Elizabeth.

Hawkeye miserable, el futuro de Riza pudo haber sido diferente. Pero al final, yo soy el único culpable de la vida que llevaron tanto Elizabeth como Riza.

Al final de todo se demuestra que repetimos patrones del pasado. Quizás no los propios, sino los de quienes nos antecedieron. Nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena y Hawkeye es prueba de ello. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera dejado a Elizabeth casarse con quien ella deseaba? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hawkeye hubiera mandado a Riza con su familia antes de morirse el infeliz?

Me duele pensar que pudo haber muerto en Ishbal y yo sin saberlo. Al final fuiste igual de orgulloso que yo, Berthold. Riza está viva, pero sus ojos no son los de una jovencita, son los de una asesina.

—General, Grumman. —Me despierta el General Rivers. —La junta ha terminado, parece que todo ira por buenos rumbos.

Nos encontramos en el parlamento. Lo que acaba de concluir es una más de las odiosas reuniones que mantenemos con los parlamentarios en pro de las nuevas reformas al estado Amestriano. Sencillamente no sabemos que hacer exactamente con el país. Los militares cedieron el poder al parlamento. Sin embargo, a lo que parecía lo más conveniente para llegar a una vía pacifica, le falta el coraje para dirigir una nación y la nación sencillamente no entiende nada. De no ser porque Christine me contó lo sucedido, tampoco entendería esta locura. Si las cosas siguen sin rumbo, quizás en un tiempo el sueño de Mustang se cumpla.

—Vamos, general Grumman. El tren no tarda en salir, nos esperan en la Eastern para discutir lo de…

—Lastima. Creí que tendría tiempo de ir a visitar a mi nieta.

En realidad, creí que tendría tiempo de "intentar" visitar a mi nieta. Sin Mustang de por medio, no tengo mucho flujo de información sobre mi querida Riza.

—Esto puede ser más importante. A tu nietecita podrás verla otro día, puede que tu anhelada democracia esté más cerca de lo que crees. Sin embargo, hay que afinar detalles. Necesitamos proponer a los posibles candidatos para tener todo listo una vez que esos delicados del parlamento estén decididos en firmar.

Yo no tengo nada que discutir, yo conozco al candidato perfecto, y a la perfecta primera dama.

.oOo.

¡Qué día! El trabajo suele multiplicarse en tiempos pacíficos. No hemos parado de revisar informes, peticiones, inventarios… Incluso la teniente Hawkeye no pudo ir hoy al stand de tiro, como acostumbra todas las tardes. Ya todos se han ido y como muestra de mis despistes, olvide darles su correspondencia a la teniente y a Breda. La entregare mañana. Sin embargo, sería bueno que separe mis cartas de las de ellos para revisar mi correspondencia en casa.

Estas son mías, estas de Breda y estas de Hawkeye. Tres montones de cartas apiladas. Tomo las mías entre mis manos, dejando los otros 2 paquetes sobre el escritorio. Reviso uno a uno los remitentes de las cartas, para verificar que no se vaya ninguna de mis subordinados entre las mías. Perfecto, todas dicen Josh D. Fokker. Noto que en cada una de ellas se incluye la D. Ojala pudiera eliminar ese nombre de mi acta de nacimiento, es el nombre de mi padre. Además, nunca en la vida me han llamado así, por lo cual resulta inútil conservarlo.

Trato de desviar mis pensamientos, lo cuales hace mucho tiempo no estaban dirigidos hacia ese nombre o a mi padre. Así que veo la correspondencia de Breda y Hawkeye en la mesa. Trato de adivinar sobre que o de quien es la correspondencia de mis camaradas, pero por más que trato, no me alcanza la imaginación. Por otro lado, quizás, solo quizás debería revisar que cada carta vaya a la persona correcta.

Así que tomo las cartas de Breda y me aseguro que su nombre este en el destinatario. No hay errores, todas son para él. Acto seguido, reviso las de la teniente Riza Hawkeye. El destinatario muestra su nombre. Sin embargo, el morbo se apodera de mí y pese a la cantidad de razones que encuentro para no hacerlo, les echo un vistazo a los remitentes. Entre los cuales hay uno que llama alarmantemente mi atención.

_R. Mustang. Torre Fronteriza no. 3. Amitis Frontera Este, Amestris._

MUSTANG… R. Mustang. Sería demasiado pensar que sólo es una coincidencia en los nombres. ¿Cuantos Mustang habrá en Amestris? Tengo entendido que es un apellido poco común.

Una rabia se apodera de mí, ¿ellos se han seguido frecuentando? ¿Él era en verdad su amante? ¿Lo siguen siendo?

Lanzo las cartas a los escritorios de sus respectivos dueños, mientras guardo mis cartas y la de Mustang en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Debo salir de aquí.

.oOo.

—Ya lo prometió, cuando regrese, me autorizara 2 semanas de vacaciones.

Le digo al General George Grumman antes de que se vaya por un par de días a aquella polvorienta ciudad del este. Se ve un poco más desgastado. Le falta esa manía de fastidiarme y acosarme a la mínima oportunidad. Se ve muy serio y enojado estos días. De no saber que está mal, diría que ya le llego el humor senil. O quizás solo me esté premeditando y únicamente está cansado. En la mañana fue a Central y acaba de salir de una larga junta, para que ahora diga que ira a la frontera. No creo que alguien de su edad, y encima enfermo pueda soportar tantos viajes.

Aprovechando su ausencia, me iré de shopping mañana en la tarde, al fin y al cabo, sus instrucciones fueron claras. Yo estoy a cargo.

Bueno, no a cargo de todo, solo de su oficina, pero cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta. Seguro que no soy la única que planea cosas aquí. Espero que Grumman vuelva pronto pues me muero de ganas de ir a central a visitar a Riza. Tenemos mucho de que platicar y a ver si ahora si tiene algún hombre rico y apuesto que presentarme. Además, quisiera ir a dejar unas flores a la tumba de mi amiga Marie, ya han pasado casi 6 meses de su partida y no pude asistir al funeral. Josh debe seguir destrozado.

* * *

Pd. Quizás haga un fanmix donde incluiré esos temas musicales que inspiran esta historia. Pero no prometo que sea pronto, pues me la vivo trabajando.

Pd2: Me he quedado corta en la edicion de los capitulos ya piblicados, me estanque en el 8, pero sigo trabajando en el.

Pd 3: Agradesco todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, en serio, de corazon, contestare individualmente a cada uno en una proxima ocacion. Nos leemos en el cap. 16

Espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza.

Peace and love.


End file.
